Endless Memories
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Sakura merasa dunianya terhenti ketika ia menghadiri pemakaman Sasuke. Namun, apa yang akan terjadi bila Sasuke kembali muncul dalam hidupnya? "Siapa kau?" hanya satu kalimat singkat dan dunianya kembali hancur untuk yang kedua kalinya. #REPUBLISH
1. The Day When Her Life Changed

* * *

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: The Day When Her Life Changed**

Sakura berlari ke arah Naruto yang terduduk lemah di tanah. Setiap tarikan napasnya terdengar berat. Rambut pirangnya berantakan, banyak sisa darah yang mengering menempel di pipinya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah.

"Naruto!" Sakura berlari memeluk Naruto, jantungnya berdetak cepat.

"Naruto… Naruto…" bisiknya lemah "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Naruto…"

Mata mereka bertemu. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?"

"Sa…" Suara Naruto bergetar. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke mata hijau Sakura.

"Naruto… kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir." bisiknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto hanya terdiam. Tangannya memegang sebuah hitai ate berlambang Konoha.

Mata Sakura menatap hitai ate yang dipegang Naruto.

_Itu hitai ate milik Sasuke_

Sesaat ia merasa dadanya sesak sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik.

Pandangannya kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang tertunduk. "Naruto…"

"Dimana Sasuke?"

Sekali lagi Naruto tidak menjawab ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Sakura. Air mata keluar dari mata birunya.

"N-Naruto…"

"Ada apa? Naruto… kumohon."

"Sa…kura-chan…" isaknya

"Kumohon… _kumohon!_ Katakan padaku! Apa yang terjadi? Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke!?" Sakura mulai histeris. Naruto tidak pernah seperti ini. Dan itu sangat membuatnya takut.

"Naruto…_kau membuatku takut!_" Sakura sedikit berteriak, tangannya memegang wajah Naruto memaksanya menatap wajahnya.

"Naruto… katakan padaku…" butiran air mata berjatuhan ke bumi. "Katakan apa yang membuatmu terluka…"

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku… Sakura-chan Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto… aku tidak mengerti! Katakan padaku!" Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Tenanglah, sekarang katakan padaku… _Dimana_ Sasuke?"

"Sakura…chan…" Naruto menatap mata hijau Sakura. Air mata berjatuhan dari matanya."Dia… dia sudah meninggal."

"Sa— Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menutup mata hijaunya sesaat sebelum kemudian membukanya kembali. "Apa?" tanyanya datar. Tatapan matanya kosong seakan tak ada kehidupan di dalamnya.

Naruto mempererat genggamannya.

Mata hijau Sakura menatap wajah Naruto, bibir bawahnya bergetar seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat diucapkannya.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura melepaskan genggaman tangan Naruto dengan paksa.

"Tidak."

"Saku…" Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Sakura-chan… tunggu." Naruto berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah, menghiraukan rasa sakit akibat luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Tidak." Sakura berusaha melarikan diri namun Naruto menangkap pergelangan tangannya kemudian menarik Sakura kembali kesisinya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto. Memaksa Sakura untuk menatap wajahnya. "Kumohon, percayalah padaku."

"PEMBOHONG!" Jerit Sakura. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "bohong… bohong… itu semua tidak benar! Kau pembohong!!"

…

Naruto hanya terdiam. Darah mengalir dari luka yang ada di dahinya menetes berjatuhan ke tanah.

Sakura tertunduk lemah. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Naruto…" Sakura menangis dalam diam. Tangannya menutup mulutnya mencegahnya untuk menangis lebih keras.

"Maafkan aku… Sakura-chan."

Air mata memenuhi mata hijau Sakura, menghalangi pandangannya.

_Oh Tuhan._

_Hatiku sakit._

_Kepalaku sakit._

_Sakit._

_Sakit._

-

"Aku mengerti" Tsunade menghela napas panjang kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada ketiga orang shinobi yang ada di depannya.

Di hadapannya tampak Neji, Shino dan yang terlihat paling terluka adalah Naruto.

Tsunade mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Mata coklatnya menatap mata biru Naruto. "Jadi, kau tidak membawa mayatnya?"

"Tidak ada yang dapat kami bawa" Jawab Naruto. "Kecuali ini." Naruto meletakkan hitai ate milik Sasuke di atas meja Tsunade.

…

"Dia tahu."

Tsunade sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia tahu, kalau ia tak akan selamat."

…

"Dia… Dia…" Suara Naruto bergetar. "Dia menyuruhku pergi… KAMI harus pergi. Shikamaru… semuanya…"

Tsunade menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dia mengatakan padaku kalau — _kita_ akan kembali dengan selamat."

"Tapi" Tsunade menambahkan. "Dia tidak memasukkan dirinya dalam kata _kita_."

"…"

"…Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" tanya Tsunade.

Naruto terdiam, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

-

-

-

-

Upacara kematian dilaksanakan tiga hari setelah Naruto dan tim Anbu yang lain kembali ke Konoha. Hari itu langit terlihat mendung. Awan cumulus bergerombol menutupi langit.

Itu adalah upacara pendek. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya keheningan.

Sesaat, Tsunade memperhatikan murid kesayangannya. Sakura tidak menangis. Kepalanya tertunduk, sebagian matanya tertutupi rambut merah mudanya.

_Sakura, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat kuat hanya dengan memaksakan diri tidak menangis._

Tsunade menghela napas sebelum pergi meninggalkan upacara kematian, Shizune dan Ton-Ton berjalan di belakangnya.

-

-

Semua orang telah pergi meninggalkan tim tujuh di depan batu nisan dengan nama Sasuke Uchiha yang terukir di atasnya.

Seketika, tempat mereka berdiri menjadi sunyi. Ketiganya berdiri di bawah langit yang berubah menjadi semakin gelap. Petir menyambar-nyambar sementara awan menutupi langit. Kakashi menatap langit yang berada di atasnya.

"Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Katanya lembut. Butiran-butiran air berjatuhan dengan deras dari langit membasahi semua yang ada di bawahnya.

Dalam diam, mereka berdiri di tengah hujan, membiarkan air hujan menghapus semua kesedihan mereka. Namun itu masih belum cukup. Rasa sakit di hati mereka sama sekali tak dapat dihapus oleh air hujan.

Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan khawatir, memperhatikan butiran-butiran air hujan yang membasahi matanya, air hujan mengalir melalui kedua belah pipi gadis itu.

"Sakura."

"Aku masih ingin disini."

Kakashi menghela napas.

"Aku akan tetap berada disini." Sakura menambahkan.

Kakashi menatap wajah Sakura yang basah terkena air hujan. "Sakura—" tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura. Namun gerakannya seketika terhenti ketika Sakura menahan pergelangan tangan Kakashi untuk bergerak lebih jauh lagi.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

…

Perlahan, Kakashi menarik lengannya kembali. "Tentu." Kakashi melangkah meninggalkan Sakura. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia berada sekitar tiga meter dari Sakura. "Jangan berada di tengah hujan terlalu lama."

"…"

"Kau bisa sakit."

-

-

-

-

"Sakura-chan…" bisik Naruto, "Bicaralah padaku." Ia berpikir jika ia mendengar satu kata saja dari Sakura, Ia akan _baik-baik saja__. _Satu kata dari mulut Sakura dapat menyembuhkan luka hatinya walaupun hanya sesaat.

_Bicaralah padaku._

_Katakan sesuatu padaku__!_

Pemuda pirang itu memutar tubuhnya perlahan menghadap Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku di sampingnya. "Sakura-chan…". Cuaca semakin dingin, hujan turun semakin deras. Ketika memperhatikan seluruh tubuh Sakura yang basah kuyup terkena hujan, Ia menyadari Sakura bahkan tidak gemetar ketika menghadapi dinginnya air hujan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku?" tanyanya perlahan. "Kenapa?" Ia menutup matanya perlahan kemudian membukanya kembali, "Sakura… _bicaralah padaku._"

Namun, Sakura sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin bicara padaku? Jangan bersikap seakan hanya kau saja yang terluka…"

Tak ada reaksi. Sakura bahkan tidak berkedip. Poni merah mudanya yang basah menempel di dahinya.

Sebelum Naruto dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri, Naruto berteriak: "Sakura, _bicaralah_! Bicara padaku! Menangislah! Teriaklah!"

Perlahan, Sakura menatap Naruto namun itu hanyalah sebuah tatapan kosong. Itu membuatnya sakit_._ Naruto menarik lengan Sakura memaksanya menatap wajahnya. "Sakura! Ugh brengsek! Sial! Sial!"

Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan paksa, namun Sakura hanya terdiam, "Berhentilah bertingkah sok kuat seperti ini! Kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menderita!"

"ZRASSH" Hujan turun semakin deras.

Ekspresi sedih terpasang di wajah Naruto. "Kenapa…? _Kenapa?_ Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku…? Apakah kau mencoba untuk menghukumku…?" suaranya melemah. "…apakah semua ini salahku? Apakah akan lebih baik bila aku saja yang mati?"

Naruto merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang.

"Sakura…chan…"

Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "Aku…Aku—" Ia menempelkan mulutnya di dahi Sakura dan berbisik "…Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Sakura hanya memberikan tatapan kosong.

"…Aku akan membawanya kembali jika aku dapat memberikan jiwaku sebagai penukar jiwanya. Aku rela menggantikan kematiannya untukmu."

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…"

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap mata hijau Sakura.

Mata mereka bertemu. Dan Sakura merasakan betapa dalamnya perasaan Naruto. Pederitaannya. Kesedihannya.

"Sasuke…kun…"

Hujan turun tanpa henti.

Hati yang terluka.

Semakin rusak. Pecah berkeping-keping menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil.

Akhirnya, Sakura menangis. "Aku mencintaimu… Aku mencintaimu, Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memeluk Sakura erat.

…

…

Hal yang sangat menyakitkan adalah ketika kau mencintai seseorang namun sebelum kau mengatakan padanya kau mencintainya. Hal itu sudah terlambat.—

_Kau tahu, aku bisa menunggumu hingga kau menyukaiku._

"—Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu—"

-

-

-

Kepada.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

…

…

Sahabat terbaik kami.

Dari tim tujuh.

-

-

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter satu. Oh iya, cerita ini disadur dari Mr Endlessly karyanya angel-puppeteer. Tapi ceritanya ga bakal sama banget kok. Aku Cuma ngambil inti-intinya aja. Mulai chapter dua keatas mungkin bakalan banyak adegan yang ga ada di fic aslinya. Jadi, jangan protes kalau ceritanya ga begitu sama dengan aslinya. Banyak kata-kata yang aku ganti atau potong.


	2. The Sudden Returning

Yeah, jadi juga chap 2. Harus cepat kelar nih sebelum UTS nanti. Hiks gomen updatenya lama. Habis lagi perang batin nih. Pengen nulis fic tapi keadaan tak mengizinkan. Huhu pengen nulis tapi UTS kalkulus, fisika dasar, kimia dasar dan lain-lain menanti. Hiks derita anak itb. (author curhat).

Oiya balasan review ada di bawah tuh setelah cerita.

Ya! Selamat membaca!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: The Sudden Returning**

_Aku merindukanmu…_

_Sasuke-kun._

-

-

-

"TSUNADE-SAMAAAAAA!!!" Shizune berlari memasuki ruangan Tsunade dengan terburu-buru.

Tsunade yang sedang sibuk membaca dan menandatangani berkas-berkas penting kenegaraan terlihat terganggu dengan kedatangan Shizune. Tsunade mengalihkan mata coklatnya dari dokumen yang baru saja hendak ditandatanganinya.

"Shizune, sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk menggangguku saat ini." Tsunade berbicara dengan nada mengancam.

"Tsunade-hime," Shizune menelan ludah. Wajahnya pucat, tubuhnya gemetar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsunade.

"Uhh." Shizune tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya

"Ada apa? Ada banyak perkerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan. Sebaiknya kau pergi Shizune." Tsunade kembali mengambil tumpukan kertas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Tapi—"

"Wah, sepertinya kedatanganku benar-benar mengganggu nih." Terdengar suara seorang gadis. Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara.

Seorang gadis berambut merah tersenyum kearahnya. "Selamat siang." Sapanya ramah.

"Siapa kau?" Tsunade mengangkat alisnya. Ia sedikit heran ada seorang gadis asing yang tiba-tiba saja memasuki ruangannya tanpa izin.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

"Salam kenal Namaku Karin."

Tsunade memperhatikan gadis itu, gadis itu berambut merah panjang, ia mengenakan kaca mata yang menutupi kedua matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

"Jadi, Karin-san. Kau sama sekali tidak diizinkan berada disini sekarang. Silakan pergi keluar." Ujar Tsunade dingin.

Mata Shizune melebar. "Hokage-sama…!!"

Tsunade kembali membuka lembaran-lembaran kertas yang ada di mejanya. "Aku sibuk."

"Tapi— kau harus bicara padanya… bukan, tapi pada mereka!"

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Hokage, terdengar sekali unsur keterpaksaan dari nada bicaranya.

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Hmm—"

"Karin?" Sebuah suara bariton dingin yang terdengar tidak asing. Gadis itu menatap ke sumber suara.

Shizune berjalan menuju ke sisi Tsunade. Wajahnya pucat. "Hokage-sama…"

Tsunade mengerutkan dahi. "Ada apa?"

Shizune menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Lihatlah sendiri."

…

…

"Ayo, kuperkenalkan pada hokage-sama. Aku yakin dia pasti bisa membantu kita." Karin menarik lengan pemuda yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Karin, Sudah kukatakan, Aku tidak butuh bantuan." Wajah tampan pemuda itu tampak kesal.

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan? Lagipula kita sudah jauh-jauh datang kesini. Ayolah, Koi-kun." Bujuk Karin

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Tapi kau adalah koi-kun milikku!"

"Huh." Sang pemuda berambut hitam memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Karin tertawa kecil kemudian menarik tangan pemuda itu. Membimbingnya memasuki ruangan hokage. "Koi-kun, perkenalkan dia adalah the Hokage yang terkenal itu." Karin tersenyum.

Mata mereka bertemu.

"Konnichi wa."

Tsunade menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia mencengkram gulungan kertas yang ada di tangannya hingga gulungan itu rusak.

"…_kau_?"

-

-

-

"Sakura-sama, anda sudah boleh pulang sekarang. Terima kasih atas bantuannya hari ini." Seorang suster memberi tahu Sakura.

"Terima kasih suster." Sakura tersenyum, kemudian mengambil tasnya. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dengan perlahan. Menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang cukup panjang.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 16.30 kemudian tersenyum kecil. "Masih sempat." gumamnya.

-

Suasana sore ini cukup ramai, sejak tadi banyak sekali anak-anak yang berlari-larian, para pasangan muda yang bergandengan tangan, bahkan para orangtua yang baru saja pulang menjemput anaknya di sekolah.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingnya. "Hmm, sepertinya hari ini hari yang indah ya?" Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. "Sasuke-kun…"

"Selamat sore, Sakura-sama." Sebuah suara menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura menatap ke sumber suara. Pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang berumur kira-kira 60 tahunan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kaede-baasan, apa kabar? Bagaimana dengan kesehatanmu?" Tanya Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut. Wanita ini adalah salah seorang pasiennya. Ia sempat dirawat beberapa bulan karena menderita stroke.

"Tentu saja baik karena ada dokter cantik yang merawatku." Kaede tersenyum jahil. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke bangku taman yang ada di sampingnya. Sakura mengikutinya, ia duduk di sebelah Kaede.

"Haha, tidak usah seperti itu." Sakura tertawa kecil. " Itu kan karena semangat Obaasan yang tinggi. Juga karena kehendak Tuhan. Aku hanya membantu sedikit."

Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang anak kecil yang berlarian di depan Kaede dan Sakura. Sakura mengamati ketiga anak itu. Ada dua orang anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan.

"Kau bodoh!" anak kecil berambut pirang berteriak pada anak berambut hitam yang ada di depannya."Karena perbuatanmu, mainanku jadi rusak!"

"Cih, itu karena kau tidak bisa menjaga mainan milikmu sendiri." Ujar anak berambut hitam dingin, mata hitamnya menatap mata biru milik anak berambut pirang dengan tatapan sebal.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan mereka. Mereka mengingatkannya pada Naruto dan… _Sasuke_. Senyuman di wajahnya pudar sesaat ketika nama itu muncul di pikirannya.

"Hei, sudah, sudah." Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah pucat menengahi mereka.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, _Itu aku?_

Anak perempuan itu memarahi si pirang. "Hei Natsu, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan Sasaki-kun! Itu kan salahmu sendiri!"

"Huh, Sanagi-chan selalu saja membela Sasaki!" Si pirang tampak kesal namun pada akhirnya ia mengalah juga.

_Diam kau, dobe!_

_Teme!_

_Usuratonkachi!_

_Sudah, sudah hentikan Naruto!_

_Sakura-chan selalu saja membela Sasuke!_

"…ra-sama, Sakura-sama!" Kaede mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura. Berusaha menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ah, maaf Kaede-san." Sakura tersenyum kaku. "Aku hanya sedikit melamun."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau memperhatikan anak-anak itu?" Tanya Kaede.

"Uhh… itu…" Sakura berusaha mencari alasan.

"Aku tahu, mereka lucu ya?" Kaede tersenyum.

"Eh? Ah, iya tentu saja." Sakura tampak gugup.

"Berapa umurmu Sakura-sama?"

"23 tahun. Memangnya ada apa?" Sakura mulai tidak bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan.

"Umurmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan anak-anak yang lebih lucu dari mereka."

"Ah? EH? Apa maksud obaasan?"

"Kau seharusnya sudah menikah dan hidup bahagia dengan anak-anak yang lucu seperti itu."

"Ah, aku masih belum berpikir ke arah itu." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Apa perlu kukenalkan dengan anakku?" Kaede tersenyum jahil. "Aku pasti senang mempunyai menantu cantik dan pintar sepertimu."

"Haha, obaasan, aku benar-benar tidak siap. Aku masih ingin fokus ke karirku sebagai dokter terlebih dahulu." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Lagipula…" _aku masih tidak dapat melupakannya._

"Lagipula, apa Sakura-sama?" Kaede penasaran dengan kalimat yang belum selesai terucapkan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ah gawat, sudah sore. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kaede-baasan, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku saja." Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Kaede kemudian berjalan menjauh.

-

_Aku tidak dapat melupakannya…_

_Bukan, aku tidak mau melupakannya._

_Hanya dia yang bisa membuka hatiku._

_Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya selamanya._

_Ya, tidak akan._

_Benar kan?_

_Sasuke-kun._

-

"Selamat sore!" Ino menyapa pelanggannya yang baru saja membuka pintu. Ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink baru saja masuk.

"Sore, Ino. Apa kabar?" Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Baik." Ino tersenyum lebar. "Kau mau membeli bunga ya?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku beli seikat lili putih saja."

"Ya, ini dia lili putih pesananmu!" seru Ino semangat. Ia menyerahkan seikat lili putih pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Sakura…"

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Sejak Sasuke meninggal Kau banyak berubah…" Suara Ino terdengar sedih.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak memanggilku babi lagi, kau tidak pernah memukul Naruto seperti yang biasa kau lakukan. Kau jarang berkumpul bersama kami. Kau lebih banyak melamun sendirian."

"Ah, itu…" Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku, aku lebih menyukai Sakura yang berisik dan menyebalkan itu! Aku benar-benar menyukai Sakura yang bersemangat, Sakura yang tak pernah menyerah untuk merebut hati Sasuke, Sakura yang selalu bersaing denganku ketika aku masih menyukai Sasuke dulu. Sakura yang selalu bertengkar dengan Naruto. Sakura yang mudah emosi dan mempunyai temperamen yang buruk."

"Ino…"

"Hahaha, kau tahu kan? Dulu Naruto pernah membuatmu marah besar karena ia memakan coklat valentine yang kau buat untuk Sasuke. Dan kau memukulnya sampai terlempar 100 meter." Kenang Ino.

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut pinknya menghalangi pandangannya.

"Sakura… Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melupakannya?" Mata biru Ino menatap Mata emerald Sakura. "Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Kau harus membuka hatimu pada orang lain. Kau harus bangkit Sakura." Kata-kata Ino mengusik Sakura.

"Ino aku…" Suara Sakura bergetar. Sakura menggigit bibirnya bawahnya.

"Aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi kau pasti bisa. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." Ino tersenyum lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Terima kasih Ino." Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat kemudian membukanya kembali. Ia membalas pelukan Ino.

"Sudah ya, Aku ada urusan." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Ino.

"Kau mau mengunjungi makamnya ya?" Wajah Ino terlihat sedih.

"Ya, begitulah. Tapi aku akan berusaha melupakannya." Sakura melangkah keluar toko bunga milik Ino. Ia berhenti sesaat lalu membalikkan badannya menghadap Ino. "Sampai jumpa, babi!" Sakura tersenyum jahil.

Mata Ino melebar, sudah lama ia tidak mendengar Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu dan entah kenapa ia merasa sangat senang. "Hati-hati ya! Jangan sampai terjatuh karena dahimu yang besar itu! Haha."

-

-

"Sasuke-kun, aku membawa bunga untukmu." Sakura meletakkan bunga yang dipegangnya di atas makam Sasuke.

"Kau tahu Sasuke-kun? Entah kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih tidak percaya kau telah meninggal. Aku berpikir kau pasti masih hidup dan entah berada dimana." Sakura tersenyum pahit. Tangannya menyentuh batu nisan dengan perlahan.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di samping batu nisan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya ke nisan tersebut.

_Kau menggangguku_

"Sasuke-kun, apa aku sangat mengganggumu sehingga aku harus menerima hukuman seperti ini?" Sakura menutup matanya sesaat. Tubuhnya masih bersandar pada batu nisan yang ada disampingnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan pasien yang pernah kurawat dulu. Dia bilang aku harus segera menikah. Haha, konyol sekali ya Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tertawa pahit. Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Terkadang aku berpikir, bisakah aku menikah?" Mata emerald tak mampu lagi menahan genangan air mata. Air mata jatuh di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kau tahu? Sejak masih berada di akademi, aku selalu berdoa agar aku bisa menjadi pengantinmu kelak. Dan suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi keluarga yang bahagia dengan dua anak." Sakura menghela napas. Air mata masih mengalir di pipinya. "Kekanak-kanakan sekali ya? Benar-benar seperti mengharapkan dongeng menjadi kenyataan."

"Apa aku harus melupakanmu? Apa aku bisa melupakanmu?" Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya."Bisakah aku membuka hatiku untuk orang lain? Apa aku bisa berhenti mencintaimu?"

_Oh Tuhan._

_Bantu aku…_

_Bantu aku menghentikan perasaanku._

_Tuhan._

_Bantu aku melupakannya._

_Kumohon._

-

-

-

Naruto berlari, ia berlari menuju ke tempat Sakura berada. Sesaat ia masih belum bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi.

"_Oi, baachan ada apa memanggilku?" Naruto berjalan memasuki kantor Hokage dengan enggan._

"_Naruto, ada yang harus kuperlihatkan padamu." Tsunade menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius._

_Seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata onyx memasuki ruangan. Naruto mengusap-usap matanya seakan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya._

"_Ya, dia Uchiha Sasuke." Ujar Tsunade. "Dia masih hidup."_

"_Tsunade-baachan, ini pasti suatu kesalahan!" Naruto mundur beberapa langkah, tubuhnya bergetar. "Dia pasti bukan Sasuke! Sasuke sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu!" Naruto mulai histeris._

"_Ya, seperti yang dia katakan. Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan aku masih hidup." Suara dingin yang sangat dikenal Naruto mengusiknya. Itu adalah suara yang sangat dikenalnya. _

_Mata biru Naruto melebar._

"_Teme, kau benar-benar masih hidup?" suara Naruto bergetar._

"_Siapa kau?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya._

"_Eh? Apa maksudmu? Ini aku, Naruto!" _

"_Dia menderita Amnesia, satu-satunya hal yang diingatnya hanyalah namanya sendiri." Jelas Tsunade."Naruto, kau harus memberitahu Sakura." _

"_Tapi, Tsunade-baachan perasaan Sakura pasti akan semakin hancur kalau ia tahu Sasuke tak mengingatnya lagi."_

"_Yah, setidaknya dia masih hidup. Aku tahu ini pasti sangat menyakitkan baginya. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dia harus tahu." Tsunade melipat tangannya diatas mejanya._

_-_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang tertidur di samping batu nisan Sasuke. Gadis itu bersandar pada nisan itu. Naruto mendekatinya perlahan lalu berjongkok untuk menyentuh wajah Sakura. Di pipinya tampak jelas bekas-bekas air mata yang belum mengering. Entah kenapa hati Naruto semakin sakit melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti ini.

Mata emerald perlahan terbuka. "Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Bisa gawat kalau seorang gadis tertidur sendirian di tengah pemakaman seperti ini." Naruto tersenyum.

"Ah, sejak kapan aku tertidur ya?" Sakura mengusap matanya berusaha menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Kau menangis lagi, Sakura-chan?" Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Menyeka sisa air mata di wajah Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ikut aku." Naruto bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menarik lengan Sakura.

"Kemana?" Sakura bingung melihat sikap Naruto yang tidak biasa itu. Ia sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi langkah Naruto yang terburu-buru.

"Kantor hokage." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Membimbingnya menuju ke kantor hokage.

-

Naruto berkata pelan. "Jangan lepaskan tanganku."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ia sedikit heran dengan Naruto yang sedikit aneh hari ini. Sakura mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat wajah pria yang menggenggam tangannya. Sesaat Sakura menyadari pertambahan tinggi Naruto yang sangat signifikan dibandingkan beberapa bulan lalu. Ia hanya setinggi pundaknya bila mereka berdiri berdampingan, rambutnya sedikit lebih panjang mirip seperti rambut yondaime, Dia tampak lebih tampan dari sebelumnya.

"Naruto, wajahmu pucat."

"Eh?"

"Ada apa? Kau sakit…?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto tidak menjawab ia hanya terus menatap lurus ke depan. Membimbing Sakura menaiki tangga menuju kantor hokage.

"Apakah kau membuat Shishou marah?" Tanya Sakura khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menjawab.

Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto. Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu..

"Naruto," Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ada apa…?"

"…Aku hanya tidak tahu harus bicara apa."

Sakura bertambah khawatir. Naruto tidak pernah menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Kecuali, kecuali saat kematian… _Sasuke._

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia merasakan berbagai emosi berkecamuk di kepalanya. Cemas, bingung, khawatir, heran… semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Naruto memutar kenop pintu yang ada di depannya dan membukanya. Sesaat, Ia tidak bergerak.

"Naruto—"

"Kalian berdua, masuklah ke dalam" Terdengar suara Tsunade dari dalam ruangan. "Kita mempunyai tamu penting." Sakura dapat merasakan perubahan ekspresi di wajah Naruto. Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Sakura, kemudian masuk ke dalam kantor hokage dengan langkah yang berat. Sakura mengikutinya kemudian menutup pintu yang ada di belakangnya.

"Shishou— sebenarnya ada ap—"

Kata-kata tak dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

Seorang wanita berkacamata dan berambut merah sedang bergandengan tangan dengan…

…

…

…

"Sasuke-kun!"

-

-

-

Naruto menarik lengan mungil Sakura tepat pada waktunya. Ia menarik Sakura ke sisinya.

"Naruto—"

Naruto hanya terdiam. Mempererat cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura.

"Tapi—" Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Sasuke-kun—"

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan tatapan dingin.

"Siapa kau?"

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

A/N: Wah fic ini aku bikin beda dari yang aslinya. Tokoh Tsubasa aku ganti dengan Karin. Beberapa adegan kutambahkan serta banyak juga adegan yang kupotong.

Disini aku berusaha menciptakan sosok Sakura yang berbeda dari sosok Sakura yang dibuat Angel-san. Aku berusaha membuat sosok Sakura yang lebih pendiam, melankolis, dan sedikit dewasa. Aku ingin membuat Sakura sebagai sosok yang sabar, kuat, dan tegar. Yah, tentu aja aku ga sejago Angel-san tapi aku pengen nyobanya. Disini Naruto juga jadi sosok yang ga begitu banyak bicara. Yah, aku pengen nonjolin sisi kerennya Naruto, habisnya cape juga kan kalau dia harus norak (Secara ficnya angst gini). Haha OOC deh… ya udahlah.

Balesan Review

Makasih banyak buat yang udah review. Aku jadi semangat lagi nih. Jujur aja godaan buat ga ngeupdate fic tuh gede banget. Mulai dari tugas kuliah yang bejibun, UTS yang ntar lagi padahal aku belum ngerti kalkulus sama sekali, sampe-sampe gangguan teknis dari mulai adikku yang suka ganggu, ibuku yang suka nyuruh-nyuruh sampe sodara-sodara yang maunya ngajak jalan terus. Huffff…

**Akira-chan/Akira_Kirasawa: **Wah, gomennn… sepertinya di fic ini Sakura bakal sering ama Naruto. Kasian banget kalau dia menderita sendiri. Lagian aku pengen nonjolin kerumitan cinta segitiga di antara mereka. Hehe. Nyantai aja, aku penggemar berat SasuSaku kok! Ficku hampir semuanya SasuSaku. Makasih ya Akira-chan udah sudi review fic ini.

**M4yura:** Huaa mayu-chan udah lama banget ya? Dulu kamu juga suka reviewin Inori sama Akiramenaide kan? Akhirnya ada juga author lama yang review. Hehe. Iyaa susah banget nranslatenya. Makanya aku ganti pake bahasa aku sendiri. Semoga aja ga ancur ya? Ada banyak banget adegan yang aku ilangin karena aku ga bisa nranslatenya. Kosakata bahasa indonesia tuh dikit banget ya ternyata. Kata-kata kaya wink, blink, giggle, shiver dalam bahasa Indonesia tuh ga ada sinonimnya kalo adapun panjang banget. Makasih ya commentnya. Kalau ada yang salah atau apa bilang aja ke aku. Kasih saran biar bisa lebih bagus lagi.

**Rye Hikaru: **Rye-chan jangan nangis dulu. Sasuke belum mati kan?

**Awan Hitam: **Penggemarku??? Hyaaa!! (ternyata ada yang ngefans juga. haha) Yah, kamu pasti bakalan kecewa, soalnya Ore No Hana, The Melody of Loneliness, Shinjitsu No Kimochi, Taisetsu Na Hito, My Revenge is My Love dan My Way bakalan lama banget updatenya. Tapi tenang aja kalau ada waktu pasti update kok. Semuanya udah tamat soalnya (tamat di dalem pikiran aku) cuman ga sempet nulisnya aja. Kimi No Memori, aku juga suka kok itu fic terbaik yang udah selesai kutulis. Wehh aku ga sehebat itu kok. Haha Makasih ya!

**Broken-Heart-Parade:** Makasih. Masih berlanjut kok! Sasuke belum mati. Nanti kalau mati ceritanya udahan dong…

**Furu-pyon: **Manis? Gula ya? Hehehe makasih.

**Evey charen:** Iya, aku ga suka yang panjang-panjang. Aku lebih suka fic yang pendek tapi dalem habisnya aku males bacanya kalau panjang. Iya nih Sasuke tuh sumber masalah! Mati aja sana! Eh jangan ding, Sasuke sama aku aja deh. Lumayan kan buat diajak jalan secara dia ganteng gitu. Wah, kamu udah baca yang aslinya? Jauh beda ya? Aku emang ga bisa bikin sebagus angel-san sih. Makasih ya udah review!


	3. The Lost Memories

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

**Endless ****Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: The Lost Memories**

--

_**Siapa**__** kau**__**?**_

_**Siapa**__** kau**__**?**_

_**Siapa**__** kau**__**?**_

_**Inilah saat ketika dunia sempurnanya hancur.**_

-

-

-

Sesaat, Tsunade mengira murid kesayangannya itu akan menangis.

Naruto, dengan wajah sedih, menggenggam tangan lemahnya. "Sakura-chan…" bisiknya lembut.

Bibir bawah Sakura bergetar, tubuhnya kaku. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan jemarinya yang gemetar.

"…apakah dia—?" bisiknya pelan. Mata hijau cerahnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

Sangat menyakitkan. Tenggorokannya sangat sakit. Seorang pemuda yang berwajah sangat mirip Sasuke sedang menatapnya. Dengan penuh susah payah. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah pemuda itu dan kemudian menatap wajah Tsunade. "Shishou...?"

Tsunade menghela napas panjang ketika tatapan Sakura menuju ke arahnya.

"Shi…shou... apa-" dia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada pemuda itu, tangannya terjatuh lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya. "Shishou… dia... dia-"

Tsunade kembali menghela napas "Dia masih hidup."

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Ti… tidak." Sakura bergetar, napasnya tidak beraturan. "Dia… dia pasti hanya seseorang yang terlihat mirip seperti... Sasuke-kun." Sakura kembali diam.

Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sakura membeku dan kembali melihat ke arahnya. Suara seperti Sasuke-kun... wajah yang mirip seperti Sasuke-kun... mata seperti Sasuke-kun...

"Dia masih hidup." Jarinya bertautan di depan dagunya. "Dia... tentu saja, tidak akan mati dengan mudah kan? Dia masih hidup. Ya benar dia..." Tsunade menatap Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

-

_Oh Tuhan._

"Itu tidak mungkin, tidak, tidak… dia, dia sudah meninggal... tiga tahun lalu." Suara Sakura bergetar hebat.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Aku masih hidup."

Sakura menutup matanya kemudian membukanya kembali secara perlahan. "Tapi— tapi kenapa kau tidak… kembali kesini? Kami—" dia berhenti sesaat. "...selalu menunggumu."

Dia menatap lurus ke mata Sakura. _Mata itu. _Alisnya berkerut seakan berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Hmm kau tanya kenapa aku tidak kembali ke sini?" Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Wajah yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu." Jawab Sasuke datar

_DEG_

_Sakit._

_Sakit sekali._

Mata Sakura membelalak lebar kemudian dengan perlahan… ia menundukkan kepalanya, Rambut pinknya menutupi wajah dan matanya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura berusaha menenangkannya sementara ia menggigit lidahnya untuk menghentikan kutukan dan kata-kata kasar yang bisa kapan saja keluar dari mulutnya. Dia menarik Sakura ke arahnya.

"Brengsek, hentikan kata-katamu." Naruto berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

Sasuke hampir saja memukul Naruto jika gadis berambut merah di depannya tidak menahannya. "Hentikan Sasuke!"

Naruto menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sebal.

"Jangan melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti itu." Sasuke sedikit kesal.

Sakura memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Naruto, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu. Kita seharusnya tidak berada di sini." Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tatapan kesal. "Aku tidak memerlukan bantuan untuk mengembalikan ingatanku."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertunduk. "Mengembalikan ingatanmu_? _Kenapa?"

"Dia mengalami amnesia." Tsunade menambahkan.

_Amnesia? _

"Dia..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin .

…_Tidak bisa mengingatku__?_

"Dia… tidak bisa mengingatku?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke menambahkan dengan suara dinginnya membuat Sakura bergetar, hatinya sakit. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah.

"Siapa orang-orang ini? Kenapa kau memaksaku untuk menemui mereka?"

"Mereka adalah sahabatmu."

_Sahabat._

_Sahabat selamanya._

_Apapun yang terjadi._

_Uhh…_

_Sakit._

"Mungkin itu benar. Tapi itu dulu." Sasuke berbicara dengan nada bicara dinginnya yang biasa.

"Brengsek_.__"_Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk menahan emosinya.

Tsunade mengamati Sakura, berbagai emosi bercampur di mata hijau gadis itu. Dia mengira Sakura akan menangis, namun ternyata perkiraannya salah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?" gigi Naruto bergemeletuk. "Selama ini, selama tiga tahun ini, aku, Sakura, semua orang di Konoha-- " Naruto belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Hentikan." Sakura menarik lengan Naruto.

Naruto melihat ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah hentikan Naruto." Suara Sakura bergetar menahan tangis.

_Aku tidak akan menangis._

_Aku bukan gadis lemah._

_Tidak akan._

_Tidak akan._

_Uhh sakit sekali._

"Sebaiknya kau ajari temanmu ini etika." Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan emosinya.

Naruto menggigit bibirnya. "Kau kurang ajar sekali, dasar brengsek—" Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Naruto! Sudah kubilang hentikan. Sudah. Sudah." Sakura memeluk Naruto dari belakang berusaha menghentikannya.

"Aku mau pergi dari tempat ini." Sasuke melihat ke luar jendela.

Karin tersenyum. "Ya. Setelah kau mendapatkan semua ingatanmu yang hilang."

…

…

"Um, Hokage-sama, Apakah mereka bisa mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke?" Karin memandang Sakura dan Naruto dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

"Tentu saja, Mereka berteman dengan Sasuke sejak kecil."

"_Teman__?__"_ Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Dan, tentu saja murid kesayanganku itu mau membantunya." Tsunade menambahkan lalu tersenyum. Sakura menggigit bibirnya sesaat lalu memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. Lagi-lagi senyum palsu.

_Tersenyum_

_Ayo tersenyum Sakura._

_Dia tidak boleh tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini_.

_Uhh…_

_Semakin sakit._

"Membantu apa? Membantunya mengingat masa lalunya?" tanya Naruto

"Ya."

"Tapi…" Sakura menghentikan perkataannya sesaat. "Apakah itu perlu?"

Karin menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran "Apa maksudmu?"

Berbagai emosi melintas di mata hijau Sakura. "Apakah akan ada masalah bila dia tidak bisa mengingat masa lalunya?"

"Tidak. Tidak perlu. Dan aku tidak peduli dengan masa laluku." Ujar Sasuke datar.

_Kau tidak mau mengingatku Sasuke-kun?_

_Apa kau tidak mau mengingat perasaanmu dulu?_

_Apa kau tidak mau mengingat janji kita berdua?_

"Tentu saja perlu! Uhh kau ini menyebalkan Sasuke. Untuk apa kita datang jauh-jauh kesini kalau tidak untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu? Tentu saja perlu! Haruno-san kumohon tolong bantu dia!" Karin membungkukkan badannya pada Sakura.

"Tapi…"

"Sakura, bantu dia." Perintah Tsunade.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura

_Seberapa pun sakitnya. Aku akan membantu Sasuke-kun._

_Apa pun akan kulakukan._

_Jika perlu aku, akan memberikan jiwaku padanya._

_-_

_Aku tidak berharap dia membalas cintaku._

_Aku tidak peduli dia mengingatku atau tidak._

_Yang penting bagiku adalah dia masih hidup._

_**Bohong!**_

_**Kau bohong Sakura!**_

_**Kau sangat berharap dia membalas cintamu.**_

_**Kau sangat ingin dia mengingatmu.**_

_**Dan…**_

_**Kau ingin dia bersamamu.**_

"Yah, paling tidak dia masih hidup. Aku senang sekali." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura. Perasaan aneh menusuk hatinya.

_Gadis ini… siapa gadis ini bagiku?_

Dan tentunya dia tidak ingin mengetahuinya karena jika ia mengetahuinya ia akan didera rasa bersalah yang sangat besar .

"Uhh maaf nona…" Sakura bertanya ragu-ragu pada gadis berambut merah di samping Sasuke.

"Ah panggil saja aku Karin." Karin tersenyum.

"Karin-san, apa aku boleh tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke-kun-- uh maaf maksudku Uchiha-san?"

"Oh, aku tunangannya." Jawab Karin ceria.

"Eh?" Sakura berharap ia salah mendengar.

"…Tunangannya?" Naruto mengulang perkataan Karin.

"Ya. Benar sekali" Karin mengangguk senang. "Kami akan segera menikah."

--

--

_Uhh_

_Hatiku…_

_Hatiku sakit…_

_Seseorang tolong aku..._

Sakura menelan ludah, berusaha menyusun kata-kata. "Selamat Karin-san, kalau kalian menikah undang aku ya!" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

_**Aktingmu hebat Sakura.**_

_**Hebat.**_

"Apa-apaan itu!!!! Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan hal itu. Kau kan--" Naruto tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Sakura membungkam mulutnya.

"?" Karin mengerutkan alisnya, tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Naruto

"Uhh, Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia hanya sedikit kaget saja" Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Naruto, kumohon hentikan_._" Sakura berbisik.

Mata biru Naruto menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Baiklah." Naruto melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "Aku lapar, aku akan pergi ke Ichiraku sekarang." Naruto melangkah keluar ruangan Tsunade.

"Shishou… sepertinya aku juga harus pergi." Sakura tersenyum kaku. _Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini._

Tsunade menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Aku masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan di rumah sakit." _Kumohon izinkan aku pergi. Hatiku sakit, kepalaku pusing, mataku perih aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan semua ini._

"Um, kalau kau punya hal penting yang perlu dikatakan, katakan saja Shishou."

"Jangan khawatirkan pekerjaanmu di rumah sakit. Kau boleh pulang sekarang. Kau tampak sangat lelah." Ujar Tsunade

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa shishou. Aku benar-benar harus pergi bekerja sekarang.

"Lakukan perintahku."

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Tsunade.

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Uchiha." Kata-kata Tsunade menghentikan langkah kaki Sakura.

Sakura menatap Tsunade lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya, terima kasih shishou."

"Ano… senang sekali bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Sasuke-kun maaf maksudku Uchiha-san…" Sakura menelan ludah.

"Aku sangat senang mengetahui kau masih hidup. Syukurlah."

"…Sampai jumpa lagi Uchiha-san" Sakura melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu."

Sakura kembali menghentikan langkahnya.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya "Kau siapa?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap wajah Sasuke. Rambut merah mudanya menutupi sebagian wajahnya menyembunyikan emosinya.

_Siapa?_

_Siapa?_

_Uhh…_

Sasuke menatap mata hijau Sakura. Entah kenapa ia pernah mengenal mata itu sebelumnya. Mata indah yang selalu ingin ia lindungi.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namamu." Sasuke menambahkan.

"Aku—"

"_Aku sangat mencintaimu__."_

"_Aku selalu berharap kau bahagia__."_

"_Aku akan melindungimu__."_

"_Segalanya. Untukmu__.__"_

Sakura tersenyum lembut. _Aku tetap senang__. __Walaupun__… __selamanya dia takkan pernah mengingatku__—_

_Aku bersyukur, telah bertemu dengannya, mencintainya, menyayanginya__._

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat

"Selamat tinggal."

--

--

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, melihat langit mendung di atasnya. Tampaknya akan ada hujan besar hari ini. Awan-awan hitam telah menutupi langit.

…

…

…

_S__akura, __Apakah kau menyesal__?_

Air hujan membasahi Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya yang basah menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Sakura menangis tanpa suara. Air mata berjatuhan bercampur dengan air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya.

_Tuhan._

_Aku ingin hanyut bersama hujan._

_Aku ingin menghilang bersama angin._

Tiba-tiba air hujan berhenti menimpa tubuhnya. Sakura berusaha melihat penyebabnya. Matanya yang basah menghalangi pandangannya.

_Huh?_

Tampak siluet seseorang sedang memegang payung di depannya. Orang itu memayungi Sakura agar tidak ada air hujan yang membasahi Sakura.

Sakura berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya. Seketika itu juga, matanya melebar karena kaget.

"Sa… Sasuke?" Sakura berbisik tanpa suara.

"Apa kau menangis?"

"Aku…" Sakura berusaha menjawab.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin tahu." Sasuke memberikan gagang payung yang dipegangnya pada Sakura.

"Sa… uh Uchiha-san." Sakura melihat gagang payung yang dipegangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Hn" Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura. Hujan membasahi dirinya.

"Uchiha-san!" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Hn." Tanpa menatap Sakura ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Terus mencintaimu sampai hatiku terasa sakit_

_--_TSUZUKU--_._

Aku benar-benar menyukai cerita ini. angel-puppeteer merupakan salah satu author terbaik di ffn (menurutku tentunya). pengolahan kata, penyajian cerita, komposisi antara dialog dan deskripsi terasa sangat pas.

Dalam cerita ini aku mungkin akan mengubah sedikit karakter Sakura. Aku akan membuatnya sedikit lebih pendiam tentu saja hal itu untuk menambah unsur _angst_ disini.

Selamat menikmati!

Review berupa saran, kritik atau apapun sangat kunanti.

Aku menjadi lebih bermotivasi menulis setelah menerima review dari kalian.

Terima kasih.


	4. The Meaning of Love

Ya ampun, UTS sebentar lagi!! Belum ngerjain fisika! Jurnal kimia... dan kalkulus. (hiks shock ngeliat hasil kuis kalkulus yang jeleknya parah ga karuan).

Teman-teman kayanya aku bakalan lama deh ngeupdate fic-fic ku... keadaan amat sangat tidak memungkinkan. Ternyata susah ya jadi anak teknik. hiks fisikanya susah minta ampun, kalkulusnya bikin mabok, kimia juga bikin stress, apa sih yang ga bikin stress? semua pelajaran IPA kan emang susah... (Author curhat)

Udahlah daripada ribut soal kalkulus, fisika, kimia dan kawan-kawannya terus.

Baca aja deh.

Selamat Membaca!

* * *

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 4: The Meaning of Love**

Sakura membolak-balikkan lembaran buku tebal yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Wajahnya terlihat serius, matanya menelusuri tulisan-tulisan dengan saksama. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu. Matanya melebar kemudian ia mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera di bukunya.

"Amnesia merupakan penyakit kehilangan daya ingat. Amnesia dapat terjadi karena kerusakan otak atau kecelakaan, stroke, kanker otak, kekurangan vitamin B 12, kekurangan suplai darah ke daerah memori otak, atau karena faktor psikologis." Sakura berhenti membaca.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi kerjanya kemudian melihat jam dinding yang terpampang di depannya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 23.00.

Pantas saja Sakura merasa matanya sangat lelah, ia bahkan belum istirahat sejak pagi tadi. Yah, sejak pagi tadi pasien berdatangan tanpa henti. Sakura baru bisa sedikit tenang beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya lelah, begitu juga tubuhnya, ia benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang.

"Sakura-chan." Suara Naruto mengagetkan Sakura.

"Ah, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan, kau tampak pucat. Kau sakit?" Naruto terlihat khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, aku hanya sedikit lelah dan mengantuk." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, Sakura-chan." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kau datang kesini hanya untuk menjemputku?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ya, begitulah. Hehe." Naruto tersenyum lebar sementara tangannya masih menarik tangan Sakura membimbingnya keluar rumah sakit.

"Naruto…" bisik Sakura.

"Ya, Sakura-chan." Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Angin malam mulai menusuk tubuhnya.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap rembulan yang bersinar terang di langit "Bagaimana jika Sasuke-kun tak akan pernah mengingat diriku lagi?"

"DEG"

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir tiga tahun itu adalah jangka waktu yang terlalu lama untuk suatu amnesia sesaat. Kupikir bisa saja, Sasuke mengalami amnesia permanen." Suara Sakura terdengar sedih.

"Kalau itu terjadi, jadilah masa depan baginya."

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi masa lalunya maka jadilah masa depan baginya. Lagipula cinta tak mengenal batas waktu kan?" Naruto tersenyum lembut

-

_Lihat aku Sakura-chan._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu._

_Sakura-chan_

Sakura menatap mata biru Naruto kemudian tersenyum. "Terima kasih Naruto."

-

"Aku benar-benar lelah, bisakah kau menggendongku Naruto?" Sakura berkata dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Tentu saja. Kau tampak tidak sehat Sakura." Naruto menggendong Sakura di punggungnya.

"Lain kali kau tidak boleh memaksakan diri seperti ini ya Sakura-chan. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Naruto pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan, lebih dari siapapun. Aku akan membantumu menggapai kebahagiaanmu bagaimanapun caranya meskipun aku harus terluka." Naruto tersenyum pahit.

Naruto mendengar bunyi dengkuran halus di telinganya dia bersyukur Sakura tidak mendengar perkataannya tadi, karena jika Sakura mendengar, entah bagaimana perasaan Sakura.

"Selamat malam, Naruto-san" sapa seorang gadis berambut merah dan bermata hijau di sebelahnya tampak seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ah, selamat malam Karin-san." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tampang bosan di depannya. "Selamat malam Sasuke."

"Wah, wah, Naruto-san benar-benar terlihat serasi dengan Sakura-san ya?" goda Karin ketika melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang tertidur di punggung Naruto.

Naruto merasa hatinya sakit. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi Karin.

"Ayo kita pulang Karin." Sasuke menarik tangan Karin. Wajahnya tampak kesal. Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya panas. Entah kenapa ia iri melihat Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto-san!" Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto.

-

-

Sakura membuka mata hijaunya perlahan. Seketika ia menyadari pemandangan yang dillihatnya tampak asing.

Ini bukan kamarnya.

"Sudah bangun Sakura-chan?" Suara Naruto mengagetkan Sakura.

"Uhh ini dimana?" Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Kamarku." Jawab Naruto riang. "Semalam kau tidur nyenyak sekali di punggungku. Aku tidak punya kunci apartemenmu jadi kau kubawa kesini." Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di tepi single bed miliknya.

"Ah… iya." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia telah mengingat semua kejadian semalam.

"Ah, tenang saja Sakura-chan. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu. Semalam aku tidur di sofa di ruang tamu kok." Naruto menjelaskan dengan sedikit panik.

"Haha tidak usah seperti itu Naruto. Aku percaya padamu kok. Aku yakin, kau tidak mungkin berani melakukan apapun padaku selagi aku tidur." Sakura tersenyum lebar menatap Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hehe." Naruto tersenyum membalas senyuman Sakura.

-

"Sakura-chan." Panggil Naruto.

"Hmm."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Soal apa?"

"Tentu saja soal Sasuke."

"Oh…" Wajah Sakura tampak sedih. "Aku tidak tahu."

"Hei, hei, kemana sakura-chan yang kukenal selama ini?" Naruto menghela napas sesaat. "Kemana perginya Sakura-chan yang selalu bersemangat walaupun di tengah badai sekalipun?"

"Dia sudah mati. Naruto."

"Eh?" Mata biru Naruto melebar.

"Sakura yang itu telah sadar bahwa dirinya tak akan bertahan. Ia memilih untuk mati. Ia memilih untuk menghilang selamanya dari dunia ini." Sakura menundukkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan mata biru Naruto.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Sudahlah Naruto, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu, kau akan melepas Sasuke begitu saja? Membiarkan dia melupakanmu selamanya?"

"Ya. Dia sudah seharusnya bahagia. Dengan atau tanpa diriku. Aku tidak boleh egois dengan memaksakan cintaku padanya." Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Aku hanya akan mencintainya dari jauh. Berdoa agar ia selalu bahagia."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Berbagai emosi melintas di bola mata birunya.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan? Kau juga berhak bahagia kan?" Suara Naruto bergetar.

"Asalkan dia bahagia, aku pun akan berbahagia untuknya." Jawab Sakura.

"Walaupun itu artinya dia akan menikah dengan orang lain dan meninggalkanmu sendirian?"

_Uhh_

Kali ini kata-kata Naruto benar-benar menusuk hati Sakura. Sakura memaksakan dirinya tersenyum kemudian berkata "Ya."

"Kau bohong, Sakura."

"Eh?" Mata hijau Sakura melebar.

"Wajahmu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan hal itu." Naruto menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan serius. Ia menahan semua emosi yang melintas di pikirannya.

"Kau ingin dia mengingatmu kan?" Naruto menghela napas. "Kau ingin dia membalas cintamu kan? Kau ingin dia bersamamu kan?"

Semua perkataan Naruto seakan menujam-nujam hati Sakura.

"Hentikan." Sakura berbisik lemah. Suaranya bergetar.

"Kau tidak boleh berbohong Sakura."

"Sudah hentikan. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi. Naruto kumohon." Sakura mencengkram lengan pergelangan tangan Naruto. Air mata berkumpul di kornea matanya.

"Sudah, jangan berbohong lagi." Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura. "Katakan yang sebenarnya."

"Uhh hu hu…" tangis Sakura akhirnya pecah. "Aku mencintainya Naruto. Benar-benar mencintainya. Aku ingin dia membalas cintaku. Hu hu" Sakura menangis. membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto merasakan hatinya sakit. Hatinya sakit melihat gadis yang dicintainya seperti ini.

"…"

_Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun_

_Selamanya…_

--TSUZUKU—

* * *

Balesan Review dari chapter 2 sampe 3

** Uchiha Ry-chan:** ya, aku juga semangat nih buat ngelanjutin. tapi maaf kayanya bakal rada lama updatenya. Nanti deh aku ceritain di chap-chap selanjutnya alasan Sasu bisa ilang ingatan. Suigetsu dan Juugo mungkin ga bakal muncul di fic ini.  
Tetep baca Endless ya!

**Furu-pyon**: Hiee jangan pundung dong Furu... aku bingung sih mau ngomong apa, jadinya pendek. hahaha

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**: Iya, Naruto jadi cakep. Ah dia mah emamg cakep cuman sifatnya aja yang bikin cakepnya ilang. Bapaknya lebih cakep lagi. Yah coba bapaknya masih ada... Sumpah aku ketawa ngakak pas baca kata aa UKE dan aa UTO. Ya allah, kenapa kesannya mereka jadi kaya tukang beca yang suka mangkal di deket taman lalu lintas? (Eh banci meureun itu mah.) Cih, Sasu UKE tapi belagak SEME... nanti aku bikin Sasu yang UKE ah... (Yaoinya kumat).

Weeehh aku ga bakal tega bikin Sasu nikahin Karin gembel itu. Si Karin mah mati aja! (gomen buat penggemar Karin). Iya nih update!

**m4yura**: Iya, aku bingung nih kalo ga kuganti Karin. Soalnya aku pengen bikin dia jadi antagonis. Tsubasa kan kesannya gimana gitu, jadi ga pas aja. Iya, NaruSaku so sweet banget ya... tapi tetep aja aku suka SasuSaku. Makasih ya!

**Rye Hikaru**: Iya ya? Kasian Naruto... liat aja nanti deh. Makasih ya

**cumanumpanglewat**: Makasih. Wah NaruSaku ya? liat nanti ya!

**Myuuga Arai**: Iya, rada beda sama yang punya angel-san. Sakura emang kubikin rada mellow, pendiam, dan gloomy gitu. biar sesuai sama image angst fic ini. Inti cerita? ga tau juga nih beda atau ngga tapi yang jelas bakal banyak adegan yang ga ada di Mr_endlessly. Makasih ya udah review.

**UchiHAruno SasuSaku**: Iya bapaknya Naruto ganteng ya? hahaha, Emang Sasuke tuh bego ya? ga nyadar-nyadar segitu si Saku sampe menderita gitu.

**Ritsuki n Ritsuka**: Iya, aku bedain... banyak malah. tapi nanti setelah chap-chap akhir. suka ficnya angel-san juga?? keren banget ya semua bikinannya angel-san.

**Hiryuka Nishimori**: Iya dia emang nyebelin. Tenang aja dia ga bakal jadi ama Sasu kok.

**Ceprutth DeiDei**: Hehe ga apa-apa kok. Yang penting udah review. Eh aku ngakak banget baca ficmu, pengen nyoba bikin fic comedy deh...

Aku bener-bener butuh review kalian sebagai motivator aku nulis di tengah keruwetanku sebagai mahasiswa teknik.

Review kalian sangat kutunggu.

Arigatou


	5. Remembering The Past

Gomen lama ngeupdatenya… Cape banget nih UTS tiap minggu dan ga bakalan selesai-selesai sampe libur tahun baru nanti. Parah banget. Kok ITB seneng banget ya bikin mahasiswanya stress?

Takut jadi botak gara-gara kebanyakan mikir nih..

Hufff….

Udah deh! Baca dan review aja ya!

Balesan review ada di bawah.

* * *

-

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 5: Remembering The Past**

"Sudah sore. Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Perlu kuantar?" Naruto menawarkan.

"Tidak. Tidak usah repot-repot. Terima kasih ya!" Sakura melangkah menjauhi Naruto.

-

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Sakura mengamati matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

Ia berhenti sesaat kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Hhh"

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu."_

Berbagai ingatan berputar di kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum pahit mengingat semua yang terjadi.

"_Kami akan segera menikah."_

Sakura mempercepat langkahnya ia berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya agar tak ada orang yang bisa melihat penderitaannya.

"_Bagaimana denganmu Sakura-chan? Kau juga berhak bahagia kan?"_

"_Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri."_

"BRUKK" Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia menabrak sesuatu yang ada di depannya. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ditabraknya. Sesaat matanya menemukan sepasang mata obsidian yang menatapnya heran.

"Sa… Sa… Uhh Uchiha-san."

"Hhh." Sasuke menghela napas. "Apa kau benar-benar ninja?"

"Eh, uhh." Sakura tak dapat berkata-kata. Pikirannya yang kacau bertambah kacau sekarang. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Sasuke menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mata hitamnya bertemu dengan mata emerald Sakura yang terlihat kaget.

"Ma… maafkan aku." Akhirnya Sakura dapat menyusun kata-kata.

"Hn." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya."Jangan sampai menabrak pohon yang ada di depanmu."

"Oh." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Jangan khawatir."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dari balik bahunya. Tangannya berada di saku celananya "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu."

Senyumannya memudar. Sasuke memperhatikan mata hijaunya berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

Sakura menelan ludah sesaat sebelum menjawab. "Oh. Maafkan aku… Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Jangan minta maaf." Ia berhenti sesaat. "Itu menggangguku."

Tanpa berkata-kata, Sasuke melangkah menjauhi Sakura.

Di belakangnya, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"_Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu" _

Sakura menutup matanya sesaat.

_Kenapa hatiku sakit?_

_Apakah ini adalah yang terbaik bagiku? _

_Apakah jika aku hanya menjadi bagian dari masa lalunya yang hilang hal itu adalah yang terbaik? _

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan sedih.

"_Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri."_

Apa yang kuinginkan?

Apa yang kurasakan?

Jujur pada diri sendiri…

"Sasuke-kun…" Tanpa sadar bibirnya bergerak memanggil Sasuke. Orang yang dicintainya.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke…!

Kumohon… _Kumohon…_

_Ini aku. Ini aku!_

…

_Sasuke-kun! Ini aku! Haruno Sakura. Gadis bodoh yang jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu._

…

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Haruno."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… Aku hanya… umm, hanya ingin bertanya… err— kau mau pergi kemana?" Sakura memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Kau bisa tersesat."

Sasuke melempar pandangan sedikit kesal pada Sakura. "Aku tidak bodoh."

"Umm, apa kau ingin berjalan-jalan? Aku bisa mengantarmu dan…"

"Tidak." Potongnya cepat.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak." Sasuke menatap dingin.

Sesaat Sakura merasakan hatinya semakin sakit. Ia menelan ludah kemudian memaksakan dirinya tersenyum berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya. "Aku yakin aku bisa membantumu mengingat banyak hal. Aku tahu segalanya—"

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."

_--tentang dirimu._

"Tapi, tunanganmu memintaku untuk membantu mengembalikan ingatanmu." Suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan arogan. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak merasa aku mempunyai hubungan apapun—" Ia menatap lurus ke mata hijau Sakura tapi ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Denganmu." Sakura merasa pandangannya kabur akibat air mata yang mulai menutupi kornea matanya. "atau pun dengan orang-orang lain di desa ini." Ia berhenti sesaat."Bukankah mengetahui aku masih hidup sudah cukup bagimu?"

"Itu…lebih dari cukup." Sakura menjawab lembut. Ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sakura,. Ini terjadi lagi.

_Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika menatapnya._

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

"Selama tiga tahun ini, kami selalu bersedih. Naruto…" Saat nama Naruto terucap, Sakura tersenyum tipis. "…Dia selalu mengunjungi makammu."

"Naruto?"

"Pemuda pirang yang kau temui beberapa hari yang lalu."

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya. "Oh, si bodoh itu."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah. Kalian berdua selalu saja bertengkar. Selalu saja berbeda pendapat. Namun walaupun kalian terlihat seperti saling membenci satu sama lain, dibalik itu semua, kalian adalah sahabat baik." Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke. "Faktanya, Naruto menganggapmu sebagai saudara."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. _Saudara._

"Ketika kau _meninggal_, dia lah orang yang paling bersedih. Setiap hari, dia selalu mengunjungi makammu…" Sakura menghela napas. "Aku, Naruto… Kami…selalu berusaha untuk bangkit… untuk menyembuhkan luka hati kami, untuk saling memaafkan…" Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Selama ini, kami selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri. Kami menganggap _kematianmu_ adalah kesalahan terbesar kami."

Sasuke, tanpa sadar, mengepalkan tangannya.

"Melihatmu kembali, hidup bahagia bersama orang lain yang menyayangimu… adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang besar. Perasaan ini, Apa yang Naruto rasakan… Lalu apa yang kurasakan…"

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa hatinya sakit.

"…aku…"

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun…_

_**Tidak. Kau tidak boleh egois Sakura. Dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang. Kau harus melepasnya. Melepasnya.**_

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Sasuke-kun… SASUKE-KUN—_

_**Lepaskan dia. Relakan dia. Dulu kau mempunyai kesempatan namun kau menyia-nyiakannya.**_

"…bahagia." Sakura berbisik. "Dimanapun kau berada, Menjadi apa kau saat ini, itu tak masalah. Kau telah kembali kesini. Kau masih hidup. Itulah hal terpenting bagiku."

_Tidak ada lagi. Ya, hanya itulah yang terpenting bagiku._

Sasuke menatap mata hijau sakura, entah kenapa hatinya semakin sakit ketika melihat gadis itu tersenyum pahit.

_-_

_Siapa kau?_

_Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu dengan diriku?_

-

"Uchiha-san?".

Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah saat Sasuke berjalan mendekatinya. Mata hitam Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat dikatakan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja… Uchi—"

"Matamu." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

Sakura sedikit bingung. "Mata…mataku?" Ia berhenti sejenak. "Ada apa dengan mataku?"

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang ketika menyadari ia berada terlalu dekat dengan Sakura, ia menatap tajam Sakura sesaat sebelum ia membalikkan badannya. "Lupakan saja." Jawabnya dingin.

"Uchiha-san—"Sakura merasa napasnya tertahan sesaat ketika Sasuke menatapnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti?" Nada bicaranya terdengar penuh ancaman. "Menjauhlah dariku."

Sakura tersentak. Ia menarik napas panjang "Baiklah… Tapi, jika kau berubah pikiran, carilah aku… dan aku akan membantumu mengembalikan ingatanmu." Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Walaupun kau tidak merasakannya, Aku yakin, kita mempunyai hubungan. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar 'teman' karena aku dan Naruto adalah 'sahabatmu'"

Berbagai emosi melintas di mata obsidian Sasuke.

"Kau memang tidak merasakannya… tapi di suatu tempat, entah dimana. Ada orang yang sangat ingin diingat olehmu."

"Sudah kukatakan, menjauhlah dariku. Aku tidak peduli pada hal seperti itu"

_Menjauhlah dariku._

Sakura merasakan hatinya semakin hancur. Ia menarik napas lalu mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Berusaha mencegah air matanya jatuh. Ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu mengingat masa lalumu lagi." Sakura menghela napas. "Maaf…"

_**Dan aku pun akan menghilang selamanya dari dirimu.**_

_**Bersama dengan masa lalumu yang terkubur entah dimana.**_

_**Tapi, apa masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk menjadi masa depanmu?**_

"Koi-kun!!" seorang gadis berkaca mata dan berambut merah berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

_**Sepertinya tidak.**_

"Koi-kun! Kau darimana saja sih? Aku mencarimu dari tadi." Gadis itu mendekap Sasuke, sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sesekali ia melihat ke arah Sakura yang sedang tertunduk. Rambut pinknya menutupi wajahnya.

_**Aku menyerah… **_

_**Aku akan melepaskanmu…**_

_**Merelakanmu…**_

_**Semoga kau bahagia Sasuke-kun.**_

_**Aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu.**_

"Ah, selamat malam Sakura-san" Karin menatap Sakura yang terdiam. Ia menyadari perubahan reaksi di wajah Sakura sesaat ketika ia baru saja datang. Wajahnya terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang terluka. Wajah yang dipenuhi rasa sakit. Entah kenapa ia bisa merasakannya. Apakah karena ia dan Sakura sama-sama seorang wanita ataukah karena mereka mencintai lelaki yang sama?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-san?" Karin menatap Sakura yang terdiam.

"Uh… aku masih ada urusan." Sakura benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Ia tak yakin bahwa ia dapat mengontrol emosinya bila ia berada disini lebih lama lagi. "Selamat malam, Karin-san dan…" Sakura menelan ludah "Uchiha-san." Sakura tersenyum palsu sebelum akhirnya melangkah menjauh dari mereka berdua.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Setelah yakin ia berada cukup jauh dari Sasuke, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap langit malam. Langit hari ini bahkan tidak berbintang seakan ia ikut bersedih.

"_Menjauhlah dariku"._

"_Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."_

"_Aku tidak merasakan hubungan apapun denganmu."_

"TES" Air mata berjatuhan. Sakura menangis tanpa suara. Ia menyeka air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan tangannya namun sia-sia karena air matanya terus saja mengalir tanpa henti.

"_Kau memang tidak merasakannya… tapi di suatu tempat, entah dimana. Ada orang yang sangat ingin diingat olehmu."_

_**Orang itu adalah aku. **_

_**Akulah orang yang sangat ingin diingat olehmu.**_

"Hhh… hhu… " Sakura merasa kakinya lemas, ia jatuh terduduk di tanah. "Hhu… hu…" Ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi.

"A… aku… menye- rah" ucapnya terbata-bata di sela-sela tangisnya.

_-_

_Kau tahu Sasuke-kun?_

_Aku menyerah._

_Aku tidak akan mencintaimu lagi._

_Aku akan membuang rasa cintaku padamu._

_Aku tahu ini akan sulit._

_Tapi…_

_Aku akan berusaha semampuku._

_Lagipula aku sudah lelah._

_Aku sudah terlalu banyak berharap._

_Kini saatnya aku menata ulang hidupku._

_Tanpa dirimu._

_-_

_Bagaimana?_

_Apa kau senang Sasuke-kun?_

_-_

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Balesan Review:

**UchiHAruno Sasusaku:**Gomen ne... iya chap yang kemarin pendek ya? hehe. Sibuk? ga juga sih. Masalahnya tiap minggu aku UTS, jadi harus ngatur waktu. huhu. Iya udah pada tamat, cuman belom diketik aja. Ore No Hana? nanti dulu ya. Kalau ada waktu kuupdate. Karin? belom lah! si Sasu juga masih bisa jaga diri kan? Iya, cintanya Naru tuh tulus banget. Mungkin aja nanti Saku bisa cinta sama Naru.

**Rye Hikaru:** Ya, ni kuupdate.

**Michishige Asuka:** Arigatou, Asuka-chan. (Haha emang gaya penulisanku gimana sih?) eh, jujur aja ya, aku tuh lebih suka bikin dialog daripada bikin deskripsi. Aku ga bisa nyusun kata-kata seindah blackpapillon.

**Ritsukika Sakuishi:** Iya nih! Sasu nyebelin banget!

**Shiho Kazuki U.K:** Thanks!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku:** Tukang beca? Ga banget deh... Aku jadi ngebayangin si Sasu lagi duduk di beca, trus pake baju kaos yang ada tulisannya 'Sabun colek OMO' trus dia lagi ngisi buku TTS yang cover depannya gambar Kiki Fatmala pas maen di Si Manis Jembatan Ancol. Hahahahaha (ketawa ga bisa berhenti). Ya alloh karunya pisan si Sasu... imejnya hancur.

**Uchiha Ry-chan:** Makasih banyak doannya... semoga UTSnya bagus semua... Aminnn

**m4yura:** Aku masih di fakultas belum dijurusin. Aku angkatan 09 sih soalnya. masih baru, nanti tahun depan baru dijurusin. Aku anak FTSL (Fakultas Teknik Sipil dan Lingkungan) ITB. Pengennya sih ke teknik sipil. Amin. Weeeww FK??? FK apa? temen aku lumayan banyak yang di FK. Aku juga asalnya disuruh ke FK (soalnya biologi aku jauh lebih bagus daripada pelajaran IPA yang lain) tapi akunya ga mau soalnya aku ga kuat mental nih. FK kan nanti maennya sama mayat. Aku takut ga bisa tidur tuh. Lagian dokter tanggung jawabnya besar. nyawa orang gituuu! Hebat kamu! Iya nih, teknik tuh kalkulus, fisika dan kimianya tingkat tinggi banget.


	6. The Truth

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 6: The Truth**

"_Mungkin kau tidak merasakannya… tapi di suatu tempat entah dimana, ada orang yang sangat ingin diingat olehmu."_

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pohon sakura.

_Ya, benar._

_Dan aku merasakannya._

_Saat ketika aku melihat mereka berdua, Aku tahu. _

_Aku merasakannya._

Ikatan yang sangat kuat…

_Yang menghubungkan kami._

Mata hitamnya berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

_Si pirang bodoh itu._

_Dan Haruno._

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh perlahan.

**Hubungan. Ikatan.**

_Atau apapun kau menyebutnya._

Ikatan itu ada_.Aku merasakannya._

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap kelopak sakura yang terjatuh, ia menggenggamnya erat.

_Tapi aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak hanya merasakan ikatan itu, ada perasaan aneh yang menggangguku. Dan entah kenapa rasanya menyakitkan._

Tidak.

Sasuke membuka genggamannya. Dan kelopak sakura pun terjatuh dari genggamannya. Terbang melayang tertiup angin.

_Itu menyakitkan._

Saat aku melihatnya…

Mata emerald. Rambut merah muda. Wajah itu. Senyuman itu.

Aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang aneh.

_Menyakitkan._

_Menyesakkan._

Entah kenapa.

Pikiranku seakan berkata—

Jangan mendekat.

Menjauhlah dariku.

Jika tidak, kau akan terluka.

Aku tidak tahu darimana pikiran-pikiran itu berasal. Tapi aku merasakan bahwa itu adalah peringatan.

Jangan mendekat.

Pikiranku seakan berkata:

_**Jangan jatuh cinta padaku.**_

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Sakura membuka laci lemarinya perlahan. Mengulurkan tangannya, mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada di dalamnya. Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika tangannya mengambil sebuah foto.

Disana tampak gambar dirinya bersama dengan tim 7. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia di foto itu. Sasuke ada di sebelah kanannya sedangkan Naruto di sebelah kirinya. Di belakangnya tampak Kakashi sedang memegang kepala Sasuke dan Naruto. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto terlihat kesal, sepertinya mereka baru saja bertengkar.

Sakura mengamati foto itu, lalu tertawa kecil. "Dasar, mereka selalu saja bertengkar."

-

_-_

"_Heh, teme! Minggir! Kau menghalangiku!"_

"_Kau yang seharusnya minggir dobe!"_

"_Sudah, sudah hentikan!" Kakashi memisahkan Sasuke dan Narut. Ia mendorong Sasuke ke sebelah kanan sedangkan Naruto ke sebelah kiri. "Nah, Sakura. Kau maju ke tengah." Perintahnya._

"_Baik sensei!!" Sakura menjawab ceria. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu maju ke tengah._

"_Siap ya semuanya!"_

"_1"_

"_2"_

"_3"_

"_CHEESE!"_

"_JEPRET"_

_-_

"_Heee… kenapa wajahku bisa terlihat jelek begitu?!"_

"_Kau kan memang jelek Naruto!"_

"_Sakura-chan jahat!"_

"_Memang begitu kenyataannya! Weeek!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto. Lalu tertawa geli._

"_Eh, Sasuke. Kenapa wajahmu aneh begitu? Kau sakit perut?" Kakashi menunjuk foto Sasuke lalu tertawa kecil._

"_Mana? Mana? Aku ingin lihat!!" Naruto terlihat antusias. "GYAHAHAHA" ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau sedang konstipasi ya?! HAHAHAHA"_

"_Iya, wajah Sasuke-kun aneh." Sakura tertawa kecil._

"_Hei kalian semua, berhenti tertawa!"_

"_TIDAK MAU!! HAHAHA" Jawab Sakura, Naruto dan Kakashi bersamaan._

"_Cih, dasar." Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu ikut tertawa._

"_Hahahaha"_

-

"Hhh, sudah lama sekali hari itu berlalu." Sakura menghela napas.

_**Sakura apa kau menyesal?**_

_**Dulu kau mempunyai banyak kesempatan.**_

_**Tapi kau membuangnya.**_

_**Tak ada gunanya lagi menangis.**_

_**Karena, menangis sebanyak apapun takkan bisa membuatmu dapat memutar waktu.**_

**-**

_Ya benar._

_Seandainya saja aku dapat memutar waktu._

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura kembali mengambil sesuatu dari laci lemarinya, tangannya menggenggam sebuah hitai ate berlambang Konoha. Hitai ate itu penuh dengan goresan-goresan diatasnya. Hitai ate yang dipenuhi kenangan, kenangan yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya.

-

"_Naruto!" Sakura berlari memeluk Naruto, jantungnya berdetak cepat._

"_Naruto… Naruto…" bisiknya lemah "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Naruto…"_

_Mata mereka bertemu. Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan khawatir. "Ada apa? Apa kau terluka?"_

"_Sa…" Suara Naruto bergetar. Mata birunya menatap tajam ke mata hijau Sakura._

"_Naruto… kumohon jangan membuatku khawatir." bisiknya. "Apa yang terjadi?"_

_Naruto hanya terdiam. Tangannya memegang sebuah hitai ate berlambang Konoha._

_Mata Sakura menatap hitai ate yang dipegang Naruto._

_Itu hitai ate milik Sasuke_

_Sesaat ia merasa dadanya sesak sehingga membuatnya tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik._

_Pandangannya kembali menatap wajah Naruto yang tertunduk. "Naruto…"_

"_Dimana Sasuke?"_

-

Sakura mempererat cengkramannya. Ia menatap hitai ate yang ada di cengkramannya.

"Saat itu, kau menghilang dari kehidupanku. Begitu juga denganku, aku menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Hilang bersama dengan kenangan-kenangan kita. "

Sakura memasukkan hitai ate itu ke dalam kotak kayu yang sama. Ia menutup kotak itu kemudian menguncinya dan menyimpan kuncinya diatas kotak itu.

"Dengan ini, semua kenanganku telah terkunci di dalam kotak ini."

-

-

-

"_Sasuke-kun." Suara seorang gadis, terdengar pilu._

"Siapa?" Sasuke berusaha mencari sumber suara, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia hanya melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya. Ia seperti berada di ruang hampa. Kosong. Hanya itulah yang dapat dirasakannya.

"_Sasuke-kun." Suara itu terdengar sedih._

"Siapa kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubunganmu denganku?"

"_Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Suara gadis itu melemah. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." _Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sesak, ada perasaan aneh yang mengganggunya.

"Hentikan. Kumohon hentikan."

"_Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun."_

"Diamlah, sudah, kumohon jangan diteruskan."

"_Mencintaimu hingga hatiku hancur berkeping-keping."_

"Katakan padaku, siapa kau sebenarnya."

"_Aku…"_

-

"Teme! Oi teme!" Naruto menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Uh, kau?" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Ia melihat sesosok pemuda pirang yang melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Kau sedang apa teme?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hehe. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku ke Ichiraku sekarang? Kutraktir deh! Anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan selamat dariku atas kembalinya kau kesini. "

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto.

"Sekali ini saja… ayolah teme! Kumohon…" Naruto melancarkan jurus puppy eyesnya pada Sasuke.

"Uh…" Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Naruto. Sejak dulu ia memang lemah terhadap hal seperti ini.

"Ya? Kau mau kan?" Mata cerulean Naruto berbinar-binar. Menatap mata onyx yang ada di hadapannya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga.

"Yatta!! Hehehe. Ayo kita pergi teme!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke.

-

"Ojiichan pesan ramennya dua ya!!! Dan jangan lupa double porsi untukku! Oiya tambahkan tomat yang banyak untuk Sasuke!" teriak Naruto ceria.

"Kenapa kau tahu, kalau aku menyukai tomat?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Hehehe tentu saja! Aku dan Sakura-chan tahu segalanya tentangmu!" jawab Naruto bangga, senyuman lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Terkadang Sasuke sedikit heran kenapa orang yang ada di sampingnya ini selalu terlihat bahagia. Setidaknya itulah yang dapat dilihat olehnya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana dalamnya luka hati Naruto. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kerasnya usaha Naruto untuk mengobati luka itu, untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ini pesananmu." Ayame memberikan ramen pesanan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Ayame-neechan!" Naruto terlihat senang.

"Aku makan!!!" Naruto segera melahap ramennya dengan semangat. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia bahkan belum menyentuh ramennya sama sekali.

"Oi teme! Cepat makan ramenmu! Nanti keburu dingin!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Eh?" Naruto menghentikan makannya. Ia menaruh sumpitnya di tempat sumpit yang ada di sebelah mangkuk ramennya.

"Apa maksudmu mengajakku makan kesini?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu. Tidak apa kan?"

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Sasuke…"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mencintai gadis yang bersamamu itu?" tanya Naruto serius. Ia menatap tajam mata onyx Sasuke.

"Maksudmu Karin?"

"Ya. Benar, si rambut merah itu."

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku!! Karena… karena…"

_Gadis yang kucintai ternyata sangat mencintaimu._

"Karena apa dobe?"

"Uh, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping. Menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Hei, Sasuke! Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi!"

"Tidak, aku tidak merasakan apapun padanya."

"Wah, syukurlah!" Naruto terlihat senang. _Ternyata masih ada kesempatan bagi Sakura-chan._

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik pada pria. Aku bukan homo." Sasuke benar-benar salah paham ketika melihat reaksi senang Naruto yang sedikit berlebihan.

"BUG" Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe?!" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul Naruto.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau aku tertarik padamu teme! Jangan suka mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya tanpa memikirkan akibatnya!" Naruto terlihat kesal. "Aku ini normal tahu! Sejak dulu ada seorang gadis yang kusukai."

"Hn… " Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik pada topik pembicaraan ini. Ia mengambil sumpitnya kemudian mulai melahap ramennya dalam diam.

"Gadis yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala, cerewet, dan dia suka memukulku tanpa alasan." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Bahkan aku pernah dipukulnya hingga aku terlempar 100 meter. Hahaha." Naruto tertawa kecil mukanya bersemu merah ketika membayangkan sosok Sakura.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia masih terus melahap ramennya perlahan-lahan.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya saja…" Naruto menghentikan perkataannya sesaat. "setiap kali aku melihatnya, aku ingin sekali melidunginya. Aku ingin melindungi kebahagiaannya. Aku rela menukar semua yang kumiliki dengan kebahagiaannya, walaupun itu harus membuatku menderita."

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika ia mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Gadis yang kau sukai itu…" perkataan Sasuke terhenti. "Haruno kan?"

"Eh?" sesaat mata cerulean Naruto melebar. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Wajahmu yang mengatakan semuanya. Kau ini benar-benar orang yang mudah ditebak."

"Ya, benar. Aku menyukai eh bukan, lebih dari suka. Aku mencintai Sakura. Sangat mencintainya." Naruto terlihat sedih.

"Lalu, apa kau pernah bilang padanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum." Jawab Naruto singkat.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" _Orang yang dicintai Sakura adalah kau, Sasuke._

"Karena?"

"Karena bukan aku orang yang dicintai Sakura."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Orang yang dicintai Sakura adalah—" Naruto tak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba saja ada suara yang mengganggu pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Karin berlari ke arah Ichiraku.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Sasuke-kun!" _Kau mengingatkanku pada suara gadis yang selalu muncul di mimpiku._

"Baiklah, Sasuke."

"Ya, lebih baik begitu." _Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku Sasuke-kun. Kecuali '__dia__'_

-

-

_**Maybe I was giving you pain similar to what I've felt. **_

_**Without thinking about what gave me pain,what I feared. **_

_**I feared facing the complicated truth.**_

_**even if I try to scatter doubt in the blue winds**_

_**I was unable to carry the burden with this small chest**_

_**without locking up the heart's door**_

_**even if I must carry more anxiety and doubt as I continue on**_

_**perhaps I was being carried by a soft love**_

_**I noticed when I lost the small warmth**_

_**now I begin to see the depth of your feelings**_

_**the correct things, straight things**_

_**you've shown those to me**_

_**the time that both of us overlooked was useless**_

_**I won't make them into scars**_

_**I've finally found the answer **_

_**memories with you will continue to live quietly inside me**_

_**-looking for exit to escape-**_

_**you've already seen it**_

_**just giving up, there's nothing fragile to protect... **_

_**running away from you and myself, where I got to was**_

_**no where, I won't need ways to escape anymore**_

_**because I found out no matter how much tears are shed, nothing will collapse**_

(Koi wa thrill, shock, suspense. Detective Conan. 8th Opening Song)

-

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Gomen, gomen, aku lama banget ngeupdatenya. hiks sistem kuliah yang bikin uts seminggu sekali lah penyebab utamanya.

Makasih banyak buat:

**naruchiha****  
****Uchiha Ry-chan****  
****Hasheo the Terror of Death****  
****hehe****  
****UchiHaruno Sasusaku****  
****Kuroi De-chan****  
****Chiwe-SasuSaku****  
****Furu-pyon****  
****Michishige Asuka****  
****Lauselle 'Cake' ****  
****Shiho Kazuki U.K****  
****Ritsukika Sakuishi****  
**

Oiya, karena banyak yang nanya...

FBku: killua_

﻿


	7. There's No Way to Go Back

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 7: There's no Way to Go Back**

Sakura menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin, ia mengambil sisir yang ada di meja rias yang ada di hadapannya. Perlahan ia menyisir rambut pinknya yang panjangnya hampir mencapai pinggangnya.

"_Ino-chan, kudengar Sasuke-kun menyukai gadis berambut panjang." Sosok kecil Sakura yang masih berumur 8 tahunan tersenyum lebar. Saat itu ia masih berambut pendek. _

"_Ya, kudengar juga begitu. Wah, kalau begitu, aku salah satu tipe gadis kesukaan Sasuke ya?" Ino memamerkan rambut pirangnya yang panjang pada Sakura._

"_Hmph, Sasuke-kun tidak mungkin menyukai gadis centil sepertimu. Week!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino._

"_Hei! Kalau begitu kau harus berusaha memanjangkan rambutmu itu! Dan mungkin saat rambutmu panjang, aku sudah menjadi pacarnya Sasuke-kun ya? Hihihi."_

"_Tentu saja aku akan berusaha. Walaupun harus memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, aku akan berusaha memanjangkan rambutku. Itu sebagai tanda kesetiaanku pada Sasuke-kun."_

"_Hih, Apanya yang kesetiaan? Kau bahkan belum pernah berbicara dengannya." Ino merendahkan._

"_Lihat saja nanti! Suatu saat nanti, aku pasti akan ada di hatinya!" jawab Sakura, lantang._

"_Cih, dasar jidat lebar! Jangan-jangan pesawat boeing 737 bisa mendarat di jidatmu itu!" ejek Ino._

"_Apa yang kau bilang?! Dasar babi! Kembali ke peternakanmu sana!!" balas Sakura._

"_Jidat!"_

"_Babi!"_

"_Sasuke-kun itu milikku!"_

"_Bukan! Dia milikku!"_

"_Milikku!"_

"_Milikku!"_

"_Milikku!" _

-

Sakura mengambil kunai, kemudian memotong rambutnya dengan menggunakan kunai itu.

"SRAKK" rambut pinknya berjatuhan ke lantai. Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Setelah ini, ia akan benar-benar menyerah. Berhenti berusaha untuk menggapai mimpinya selama bertahun-tahun. Mimpi yang hanya akan menjadi angan-angan semata. Mimpi yang terlalu tinggi untuk digapai, terlalu cepat untuk dikejar. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, ia takkan pernah bisa menggapainya.

"Dengan ini, aku sudah terbebas darimu… Sasuke-kun." Sakura mengamati penampilan barunya di cermin. Kini rambutnya kembali pendek, sama ketika ia masih berusia 8 tahun.

"Selamat tinggal… Sasuke-kun."

-

-

"Hei! Sakura! Kau mau pergi kemana?" Ino tersenyum, ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura. Ino berjalan keluar tokonya untuk menyapa Sakura.

Cuaca pagi ini cukup cerah, hari ini hari minggu sehingga banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalan-jalan utama Konoha. Ada yang pergi untuk berekreasi dengan keluarga, ada yang hanya sekedar berjogging sembari mendengarkan musik, ada pula yang bekerja bakti membersihkan lingkungan di sekitar rumah mereka.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melewati toko Yamanaka. "Hei Ino-pig!" sapa Sakura ceria. Tangannya membawa sebuah kotak kayu berwarna coklat.

"Wah, kau potong rambut?" Ino sedikit heran. Sakura biasanya sangat anti untuk memotong rambutnya.

"Ya, begitulah. Bagaimana? Cocok kan?" Sakura memamerkan rambut pendek sebahunya pada Ino.

"Kau terlihat… cantik" puji Ino. _Apa dia benar-benar sudah menyerah? Apa dia sudah melupakan Sasuke?_

"Terima kasih Ino-chan…"

"Kau mau pergi kemana Sakura?"

"Yah, aku akan menuruti saranmu."

"Eh?" Ino sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku harus bangkit. Aku harus melupakan Sasuke-kun." Sakura menghentikannya sesaat. "Sekarang aku akan membuang semua kenanganku dengannya."

"…" Sesaat mata biru Ino melebar.

"Di dalam kotak ini, terdapat semua kenanganku dengannya. Dan aku akan mengembalikannya ke tempat seharusnya." Jelas Sakura. "Jadi, kau jangan lagi mengkhawatirkan aku. Karena aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakannya.

"…" diam sesaat. "Sakura, aku akan selalu mendoakanmu. Semoga kau bahagia." Ino tersenyum. "Nah sekarang pergilah, selesaikan urusanmu itu."

"Sampai jumpa Ino-pig!"

"Ya, berjuanglah Sakura. Tuhan pasti akan menunjukkan jalan yang terbaik bagimu."

-

Sakura menatap makam yang ada di hadapannya, angin berhembus memainkan rambut pinknya yang baru saja dipotongnya.

"Sasuke-kun yang kucintai dulu, sudah terkubur disini. Begitu pula cintaku." Sakura berjongkok, meletakkan kotak yang ada di dekapannya.

"Semua kenanganku dengan Sasuke sudah terkunci dalam kotak ini. Dan aku akan melupakannya." Sakura bangkit dari jongkoknya kemudian berjalan menjauhi makam, meninggalkan kotak kayu yang berisi kenangan-kenangannya di atas makam.

"Semoga tanpa diriku, kau bisa bahagia. Sasuke-kun."

-

-

"Sakura."

"…huh?" Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, memalingkan wajahnya ke arah orang yang memanggilnya. "Shikamaru."

Si pemuda jenius perlahan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Ini… aneh." Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Kau bahkan belum pernah berbicara denganku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, Shikamaru."

"…"

Sakura merasa heran atas sikap Shikamaru yang sedikit aneh. "Apakah kau punya masalah? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Ino?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu.. apa?"

Shikamaru menelan ludah. Tangannya yang berada di sakunya tanpa sadar berkeringat. Keringat dingin. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Sakura memalingkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan mencari seseorang. "Bertemu dengan siapa?"

Shikamaru akhirnya menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Sasuke."

Sakura menutup matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali. "Oh." Sakura membalas tatapan Shikamaru "Dia." Kemudian tersenyum. "Ya, aku sudah bertemu dengannya." Sakura menambahkan.

"Dan…?"

"Dan…" hampir saja Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Jika ia tidak segera tersadar. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Shikamaru menghindari tatapan Sakura, ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku…"

"Shikamaru." Suaranya terdengar stabil. "Kau seperti bukan Shikamaru yang kukenal. Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir?" Sakura menatap Shikamaru serius.

Shikamaru merasa sedikit panik."Aku—"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Hei, sudah, sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Sepertinya reaksiku terlalu berebihan ya? Aku Cuma sedikit heran, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Sasuke. Kupikir kau pasti merasa malas untuk memikirkan hal seperti itu."

Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, menghindari mata hijau Sakura. "Dia tidak mengingatmu, benar kan?"

Sakura seakan membeku ketika mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Katika aku bertemu dengannya… Dia sama sekali tidak mengenaliku." Lanjut Shikamaru.

"Ketika kau…bertemu dengannya…?" Sakura mengulang perkataan Shikamaru perlahan. "Shikamaru—"

"Kami menemukannya di kumo-gakure."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. "Kau menemukannya…?"

"Ketika kami sedang melaksanakan misi di kumo-gakure, kami menemukannya."

"…"

"Kenapa harus aku yang menemukannya? Kenapa? Padahal banyak orang lain yang dapat menemukannya. Tapi kenapa harus aku?"Entah kenapa ada sesuatu dari nada bicara Shikamaru yang mengganggu Sakura.

"…kenapa tidak?" tanya Sakura pelan.

"Sakura."

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap Shikamaru.

"Apakah kau ingat?"

"…apa?" tanya Sakura, ia sedikit kebingungan.

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke mengirim timnya kembali karena aku."

"…!!"

"Mungkin…" Shikamaru menelan ludah. "Keadaannya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini jika ia tidak menyelamatkan aku."

-

Sakura menatap mata Shikamaru, mata emeraldnya melebar.

"…Seluruh anggota tim-ku terluka, aku yang terluka paling parah." Shikamaru melanjutkan.

Si pemuda jenius memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura, dari mata emerald yang terluka. "Dia menyuruh Naruto dan Neji untuk pergi. Dia mengumpankan dirinya sendiri ke tangan musuh, dia bahkan memerintahkan semuanya untuk pergi meninggalkannya, itu semua untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku."

…

"Apakah…" Diam sesaat. "…kau mengingatnya?"

"Kau…" Sakura berkata perlahan. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru membungkukkan badannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Shi…ka—maru…"

"Sakura, maafkan aku."

"…"

"…Seharusnya aku sudah minta maaf sejak dulu, tapi… aku…" Shikamaru menarik napas. "aku…" ia tampak tak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, namun pada akhirnya ia dapat berkata-kata. "Maafkan aku. Jika saja saat itu aku lebih kuat untuk menahan serangan musuh, Sasuke tidak akan—"

"Hentikan." Potong Sakura.

"Sakura."

"Hentikan…itu."

Shikamaru berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik "Maafkan aku."

"…jangan minta maaf."

"…"

"Shikamaru."

…

"…jadi inikah alasanmu untuk tidak berbiacara denganku dan Naruto selama tiga tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru tidak menjawab.

"Apakah karena kau merasa bersalah pada kami?"

Diam.

"Kau…"

Shikamaru menutup matanya.

"…bodoh."

Shikamaru hanya terdiam.

"Tapi… kau adalah teman yang sangat baik." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Sakura—"

Wajah Sakura sama sekali tidak menunjukkan penyesalan maupun kekecewaan. "Itu bukan salahmu."

Perlahan Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya.

Shikamaru menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kalau saja ia tidak menyelamatkanku, ia tidak akan—"

"Jika dia tidak menyelamatkanmu, mungkin saja kau sudah mati sekarang." Sakura memotong.

"…!" Mata Shikamaru membelalak.

"Dan mungkin saja Ino akan sama sepertiku. "

"…Sakura."

Kunoichi berambut pink itu tersenyum, tapi mata hijaunya dipenuhi air mata. Kemudian sesaat setelah ia menutup matanya air mata berjatuhan di pipi pucatnya mengalir menuju dagunya.

Shikamaru menelan ludah. "Apakah aku membuatmu…menangis?" tanyanya.

"Tidak." Tidak, Sakura menggeleng. "Hanya ada satu orang yang dapat membuatku menangis."

"…"

"Sakura…"

"Maafkan aku… maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Aku tidak bermaksud menangis di hadapanmu seperti ini."

_Aku sudah keluar dari kehidupannya._

_Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menata ulang hidupku tanpa dirinya._

"Sakura—"

Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya namun mengangkatnya kembali untuk menatap mata hijau Sakura yang basah.

"Sakura—"

"Huh?" Sakura berusaha mengelap air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap Shikamaru, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang hendak dikatakannya.

"Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu." Shikamaru menunjukkan rasa bersalah yang amat sangat pada wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa itu membuat Sakura merasa tidak nyaman. "Seharusnya sudah kukatakan sejak dulu."

Sakura hanya terdiam, menunggu Shikamaru menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sasuke…" Shikamaru menarik napas. "Dia…" Shikamaru menatap mata hijau Sakura dengan serius. "Mencintaimu."

Sesaat Sakura merasa dunia di sekelilingnya berputar. Ia merasa pusing, sangat pusing. Kepalanya sakit.

_**Kumohon jangan buat aku berharap lagi.**_

_**Karena aku sudah membuang harapanku jauh-jauh.**_

_**Aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari kehidupannya.**_

_**Jangan katakan hal itu sekarang.**_

_**Kumohon.**_

_**Kumohon.**_

"Sudah. Hentikan Shikamaru." Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Pandangannya menjadi lebih kabur akibat air mata yang terus-terusan mengalir memenuhi matanya.

"Saat dia menyelamatkanku. Dia bilang padaku." Jelas Shikamaru

-

"_Hei, Shikamaru. Jika aku tidak kembali, katakan pada Sakura bahwa aku mencintainya." Sasuke berdiri membelakangi Shikamaru. Mata Shikamaru melebar, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. _

_Sasuke berlari menuju ke arah musuh yang membawa pasukan sekitar 500 orang. Ia mengeluarkan kusanagi kemudian tersenyum sinis._

"_Kalian pulanglah! Aku yang akan menghadapi mereka semua!"Perintah Sasuke, pada Neji, Naruto dan Shikamaru._

"_Tapi, Sasuke!" _

"_Teme! Jangan bertindak bodoh!"_

"_Cih! Ini perintah! Cepat pergi!" Sasuke mengalirkan chidori pada kusanaginya. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak melihat ke arah teman-temannya._

_DUAR!!_

_Suara bom, mengejutkan mereka semua._

"_Ini berbahaya! Ayo cepat pergi darisini!" Neji menyeret Naruto yang terlihat panik._

"_Tapi Sasuke! Sasuke masih ada disana!" Jerit Naruto._

_Ia melihat Sasuke tersenyum tipis diantara kepulan asap putih._

"_Sampai jumpa lagi… dobe."_

-

"Ne, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, pipinya masih dipenuhi air mata yang mengalir.

"Terima kasih."

Mata Shikamaru melebar.

"Terima kasih karena telah membawanya kembali. Dan terima kasih karena sudah memberitahuku tentang perasaannya"

Entah kenapa Shikamaru merasa ingin menangis ketika mendengar kata-kata Sakura. Betapa gadis ini berusaha untuk terlihat tegar.

"Mungkin semuanya memang tidak berakhir seperti yang kita inginkan, tapi setidaknya…" Sakura menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "karenamu… aku jadi tahu perasaan Sasuke yang sebenarnya" Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Mungkin kalau kau tidak terluka waktu itu, sampai sekarang aku tidak akan mengetahui perasaannya" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kupikir dengan egonya yang setinggi gunung itu, ia takkan pernah bilang pada siapapun tentang perasaannya."

Shikamaru merasa hatinya sakit.

"…Yah, setidaknya ia telah kembali kesini."

-

_Seandainya saja aku dapat melawan takdir._

_Seandainya saja aku dapat memutar waktu._

_Seandainya saja aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya._

_Seandainya saja aku lebih kuat._

_Seandainya saja aku tidak mencintainya._

_Seandainya saja orang yang kucintai adalah Naruto bukan dia._

_Seandainya saja…_

_Seandainya saja…_

_Seandainya saja…_

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Special thank's to:

**kakkoi-chan**

**hehe**

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**

**Nakamura Rumiko**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Uchiha-Rychan**

**naruchiha**

Dan semua yang udah baca tapi ga review...


	8. Happines

Mungkin chapter ini banyak NaruSakunya... tapi aku tetap penggemar berat SasuSaku kok. chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakal SasuSaku. Gomen, lama banget updatenya... soalnya sibuk nih.

Eh buat naruchiha, pink-nya mana nih.. ko ga update-update? aku ngikutin loh.

* * *

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 8: Happiness**

Sasuke melangkah sendirian di tengah kegelapan, langkahnya terasa berat. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih.

"WUSSHH" Angin berhembus membelai rambut hitam Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari jalan keluar, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan tak berujung.

Kosong.

Kesepian.

Sendirian.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Berlari tak tentu arah.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Sasuke, memutar tubuhnya, ia melihat dari balik bahunya.

Tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah…

Mata emerald

Hijau jernih.

Sasuke melihat sebuah layar besar yang memutar film kehidupannya.— ztztzttttzzz— sebuah film super cepat sedang diputar di layar itu. Film itu berputar sangat cepat seakan diforward hingga 10 kali.

Kau—

Adik bodoh—

Maaf, aku terlambat. Hehe, aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan—

Bayangan mata hijau jernih berputar di sekelilingnya.

Kalau kau pergi, aku—

Kalau kau pergi—

Apa kau takut, Sasuke?

-diam-

Apa keinginanmu?

-Mata emerald perlahan terbuka—

Sasuke!

-diam-

OI!

Jangan bertingkah seperti pahlawan!

-diam-

SASUKE!

-diam-

Aku melakukan ini untukmu!

"Tapi, Sasuke!"

"Teme! Jangan bertindak bodoh!"

-diam-

Scene yang ada di hadapan Sasuke berubah. Sebuah film hitam putih kembali dimainkan disana.

Lalu— ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang, yang sedang menangis. Gadis itu meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Sesaat gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke.

Hijau. Hanya itulah warna yang dapat dilihat Sasuke selain warna hitam dan putih. Ia masih tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu secara jelas. Entah kenapa gambaran wajah gadis itu tampak tidak jelas. Blur.

Mata hijau gadis itu menatapnya.

Perlahan gadis itu mengatakan:

"Aku mencintaimu."

…

…

Mata onyx Sasuke perlahan terbuka. Sinar matahari membelai wajahnya melalui sela-sela gorden. Perlahan, Ia memegang dahinya yang sakit.

"Sial."

Mimpi seperti itu lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun koi-kun?" Karin membuka pintu kamar Sasuke lalu berjalan masuk mendekati Sasuke yang sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" tanya Karin khawatir. Ia menyentuh dahi Sasuke.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Karin dari dahinya dengan kasar.

Karin tersentak kaget, ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sekasar ini. Sesaat ia merasa takut pada Sasuke.

"Ah… aku hanya ingin mengajakmu sarapan di luar. Kurasa di Konoha pasti banyak makanan enak." Ajak Karin.

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia sama sekali tidak berminat menanggapi Karin.

"Ayolah koi-kun…" Karin memohon.

"…" Sasuke bangkit kemudian berjalan keluar pintu.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana koi-kun?" Karin kebingungan melihat Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Bukankah kau mau mengajakku pergi keluar?" tanya Sasuke sarkastis.

"Ah iya, tunggu aku!" Karin berlari menyusul Sasuke.

-

-

-

"Sakura-san!!" Karin memanggil Sakura dari kejauhan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Selamat pagi, Karin-san… " senyumannya memudar ketika melihat Sasuke berdiri di belakang Karin. "dan…" Sakura menarik napas kemudian berusaha tersenyum kembali. "…Uchiha-san"

"Sakura-san potong rambut ya?" tanya Karin.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Sakura singkat. _Aku sudah melepaskan mimpiku_

"Yaah, kenapa dipotong? Padahal Sakura-san terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun dengan rambut panjang."

Sakura tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ia tidak mungkin bilang kalau ia memotong rambutnya karena ia sudah menyerah soal Sasuke kan?

"Aku hanya ingin cari suasana baru. Haha lagipula aku merasa nyaman dengan rambut pendek seperti ini." Jawab Sakura ringan.

"Oh begitu ya…" Karin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Sasuke…" hening sesaat. "Sasuke mencintaimu."_

"_Saat dia menyelamatkanku. Dia bilang padaku." Jelas Shikamaru_

_**Sasuke-kun, kau mencintaiku kan?**_

_**Kau mencintaiku, Kau mencintaiku, Kau mencintaiku, Kau mencintaiku, Kau mencintaiku—**_

_**Sasuke-kun!! **_

_**SASUKE-KUN!!!**_

_**Kumohon lihat aku…**_

-

-

"Pergi kerja Sakura-san?" suara Karin membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura sesaat menatap kosong mata onyx Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya ketika melihat mata hijau Sakura menatapnya. Tatapan yang penuh dengan pengharapan, luka dan… sesuatu yang bahkan ia pun tidak mengetahuinya.

_**Ugh, mata itu.**_

_**Mata itu.**_

_**Mata emerald indah yang selalu muncul di mimpiku. **_

"Ah, iya. Aku ada rapat penting dengan hokage sekarang." Jawab Sakura, ia memalingkan tatapannya dari Sasuke.

"Yaah, padahal kukira kita bisa makan bersama sekarang." Nada suara Karin terdengar kecewa. "Aku ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu Sakura-san. Aku ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang Koi-kun darimu."

_Koi-kun?_

Sesaat Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merasa sedikit aneh, kenapa Sasuke mau saja dipanggil Koi-kun oleh gadis itu.

"Mungkin lain kali ya?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sampai jumpa, Karin-san dan Uchiha-san." Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat kemudian pergi menjauhi mereka.

-

-

"Huff" Sakura menghela napas panjang. Menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

_Sasuke mencintaimu._

_Dia yang bilang padaku._

_Selamat tinggal Sasuke-kun._

_Aku akan menata ulang hidupku tanpa dirimu._

_Maaf._

_Maaf._

_Kalau saja…_

_Kalau saja…_

"Sakura-channn!!!" Naruto berlari kemudian memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Naruto!" Sakura tersentak kaget. Sesaat ia merasa wajahnya memerah ketika ia Naruto memeluknya. Kenapa? Kenapa? Biasanya ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Mereka sahabat baik, wajar saja bila Naruto memeluknya ya kan?

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat Sakura-chan. Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya…"

Sesaat Naruto melihat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan bersama Karin. _Inikah penyebabnya Sakura-chan?_

"Tersenyumlah Sakura-chan!! Kau terlihat jelek kalau seperti itu." Naruto mencubit gemas pipi Sakura. Memaksanya untuk tersenyum.

"Aww, sakit Naruto!" Sakura memegang pipinya yang merah. "Kau itu jahil sekali sih." Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Hehehe" Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil. Ia mengacak rambut pendek Sakura hingga berantakan. "Sakura-chan terlihat lebih cantik kalau begini."

"Heh, baka! Kau merusak tatanan rambutku tahu!" Sakura berusaha merapikan rambutnya kembali. "AHH, mana hari ini aku ada rapat penting lagi! Naruto kembalikan rambutku seperti semula"

"Tidak mau!!" Naruto tertawa lebar. Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto yang sedang tertawa. Ia merasakan pipinya memanas.

Entah kenapa hari ini ia terihat tampan sekali di mata Sakura. Mata biru ceruleannya terlihat menawan. Hidung mancung, kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan menimbulkan kesan yang sangat berbeda dengan kulit putih pucat Sasuke. Entah kenapa Naruto terasa begitu hangat dan …_hidup _

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan Sakura. "Halo, Sakura-chan! Ada orang tidak?" Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dari fantasi sesaatnya.

"Eh." Sakura tersadar, wajahnya memerah. "Ugh! Lihat aku jadi terlambat pergi ke rapat gara-gara kau! Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu nanti, Naruto!" Sakura sedikit kesal. Ia berjalan menjauhi Naruto.

"GREPP" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura.

"Eh?? Na-naruto?!" Sakura sedikit bingung melihat tindakan Naruto.

"Ikut aku!!" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura. Ia menarik Sakura menjauhi tempatnya tadi.

"Lepaskan aku Naruto! Aku ada rapat penting dengan shishou hari ini!"

"Tsunade-baachan biar aku yang urus. Hari ini Sakura-chan tidak usah pergi kerja."

"HAH? Tapi Naruto…" Sakura melihat ke sekelilingnya berusaha mencari tahu. "kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang bisa membuat Sakura-chan melupakan semua kesedihan Sakura-chan!!" jawab Naruto ceria. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura yang tenggelam dalam tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto. Sebegitu perhatiannya kah Naruto padanya?

"YEAH!! Ayo kita pergi Sakura-chaann!!!"

-

-

"Nih, makanlah." Naruto menyodorkan gula-gula kapas pada Sakura. Sebuah gula-gula kapas pink berukuran besar berbentuk hati.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih" ia mengambil gula-gula kapas dari tangan Naruto. "Aku selalu jadi anak kecil bila berada di dekatmu."

"Tidak ada salahnya jika kita menjadi anak kecil sekarang kan?" Naruto menjilati eskrim coklatnya dengan semangat. "Aku menyukainya kok. Hehehe. Menjadi anak kecil itu menyenangkan."

"Ya, benar." Sakura ikut melahap gula-gula kapasnya. "Tidak punya beban, ringan, polos, innocent. Menyenangkan ya jadi anak kecil?"

"Benar,benar!" Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hari ini Naruto mengenakan sebuah kaus berwarna oranye yang senada dengan karakternya yang ceria. Ia mengenakan celana jins hitam dan sebuah sandal jepit yang sewarna dengan celananya. Rambut spike pirangnya sudah terlihat lebih panjang,mata birunya terlihat dewasa dan dapat diandalkan. Ia tampak jauh lebih tampan daripada sewaktu ia masih menjadi genin dulu. Sama tampannya dengan Sasuke. Hanya saja karakter tampannya berbeda dengan Sasuke.

Sementara Sakura juga telah tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik yang anggun. Hari ini ia mengenakan pakaian kantor berupa blazer putih dan kemeja pink. Sebuah rok mini berwarna putih yang panjangnya hanya mencapai setengah pahanya membuatnya terlihat menarik. Sakura membiarkan rambut pendek sebahunya terurai.

"Sakura-chan! Ayo kita naik itu!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah roller coaster. Ia menarik Sakura, berlari dengan semangat menuju ke tempat roller coaster.

"Eh! Tu- tunggu aku!" Sakura sedikit kesulitan mengimbangi Naruto.

-

"Memangnya kau berani naik ini?" tanya Sakura. Dari nadanya, ia kurang yakin kalau Naruto berani naik roller coaster.

"Tentu saja!! Aku kan Uzumaki Naruto, ninja terhebat di Konoha." Naruto menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

"Awas ya! Aku tidak mau menggendongmu kalau kau pingsan." Ancam Sakura.

"CKLEK" seatbelt roller coaster sudah terpasang otomatis.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk di paling depan sehingga mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas pemandangan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"NGUUNG" mesin roller coaster mulai dinyalakan.

Sesaat Sakura melihat ke arah Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Disana tampak wajah Naruto membiru dan bibirnya berkomat-kamit membaca doa yang entah… doa apa itu. Ternyata benar prediksi Sakura. Naruto sama sekali tidak berani naik roller coaster.

"KYAAAAA" Roller coaster bergerak memutari 4 buah lingkaran 360 derajat sebelum pada akhirnya meluncur turun dari ketinggian 60 meter menuju ke tanah. Sudut yang dibuat rel roller coaster itu lebih dari 75 derajat jadi wajar saja bila penumpang yang ada di dalamnya merasakan guncangan yang sangat hebat ketika roller coaster sampai di tanah.

Roller coaster kembali meluncur menaiki tanjakan yang sangat curam. Sakura melihat ke sampingnya. Naruto terlihat pucat pasi. Ia berteriak kencang ketika roller coaster bergerak turun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul melihat sahabatnya itu. "Si bodoh itu…"

10 menit yang penuh penderitaan bagi Naruto akhirnya berakhir.

"Hei, hei, coba lihat siapa yang teriaknya paling kencang tadi…" sindir Sakura.

"Aku tidak teriak kok." Naruto berkilah.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku tertawa. Aku sangat senang berada di atas tadi"

"Sejak kapan bunyi tertawa jadi 'KYAAA'" Sakura tertawa geli.

"AAH!! Sakura-chan ayo kita foto box!!" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan dong!" protes Sakura.

"Ayo! Ayo!!" Naruto tidak menggubris pembicaraan Sakura ia malah menarik Sakura ke dalam mesin fotobox yang ada di seberang jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Eeehh, tung-tunggu." Sakura hanya terlihat pasrah saja ketika diseret oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuka tirai yang ada di mesin fotobox yang ada di depannya kemudian menarik Sakura masuk kedalam.

"Siap ya Sakura-chan." Naruto menekan tombol otomatis yang ada di depannya. Ia menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan membuat rusak foto ya Naruto." Sakura nyengir.

"1"

"2"

"KYAAA!!"

"3"

"BRUKK"

"JEPRET"

Sesaat Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat Naruto jatuh terjengkang akibat tergelincir.

"Ya, ampun. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

Sakura mengambil foto yang baru saja tercetak. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat melihat foto yang ada di tangannya.

"Ada apa sih?" Naruto penasaran, ia melihat foto yang ada di tangannya.

Disana terlihat gambar Naruto yang terlihat konyol, mukanya terihat bodoh. Ekspresi kagetnya terlihat dengan jelas. Mulutnya menganga, matanya membelalak. Amat sangat tidak camera face sekali wajahnya. Sementara di foto yang satu lagi, tampak Naruto jatuh terjengkang dengan posisi yang memalukan. Di sampingnya terdapat gambar Sakura yang sedang tertawa kecil.

"Hyaah!! Jelek sekali wajahku disini. Kuambil ya Sakura-chan!" Naruto berusaha mengambil foto yang ada di tangan Sakura namun gagal.

"Tidak. Foto ini akan kusimpan baik-baik di kamarku." Sakura memasukkan foto itu dalam tasnya.

"BLUSH" sesaat wajah Naruto memerah.

"Ah, itu terlalu berlebihan.." Naruto berkata malu-malu.

"Foto itu untuk mengusir tikus yang banyak berkeliaran di kamarku." Sakura tertawa jahil.

"BRUKK" Naruto sweatdropped.

"Sakura-chaaan keterlaluan!!"

"Hahahaha" Sakura tertawa. _Terima kasih Naruto. Aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini. Terima kasih._

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Special Thanks for:

**naruchiha**

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**

**uchiHAruno SasuSaku**

**SasuSaku_forever**

**MayukaRui**

**Furu-pyon**

**Uchiha Ry-chan**

**kakkoi-chan**

**hehe**

**KoNan**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

Arigatou minna!!


	9. True Love

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 9: True Love**

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang mulai terlihat sepi. Entah kenapa suasana malam ini tidak seperti biasanya, sepertinya di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini penduduk Konoha lebih memilih berada di kotatsu mereka yang hangat sembari meminum coklat panas bersama keluarga.

Sakura sedikit kesal karena ia dipaksa lembur hingga tengah malam karena ia tidak mengikuti rapat yang diadakan Tsunade. Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia melihat sebuah bangunan kosong yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Distrik Uchiha." Gumam Sakura. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia melangkah memasuki distrik tersebut. Mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah terjadi. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah rumah kuno yang terlihat seram. Seperti tidak pernah ditinggali selama bertahun-tahun.

Sakura menatap rumah itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Haruno." Sebuah suara bariton mengagetkan Sakura.

"Uchiha-san…" Sakura berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kaget.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Kukira kau tidak ingin mengingat masa lalumu lagi. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?"

"Aku hanya penasaran, apa yang terjadi pada keluargaku?"

"Ah… itu." Sakura memutar bola matanya berusaha melihat kearah lain menjauhi tatapan Sasuke.

_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura mengelak.

"Jangan berbohong." Sasuke menatap tajam mata hijau Sakura. Mengintimidasinya.

"A… aku tidak tahu." Sakura menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Jangan bohong, Haruno." Sasuke mencengkram lengan bawah Sakura hingga ia terlihat kesakitan.

"Uchiha-san kumohon lepaskan aku." Sakura sedikit meringis berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sasuke namun usahanya sia-sia.

"Jawab aku Haruno."

"…" Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Kau yang bilang sendiri padaku kalau kau mempunyai hubungan khusus denganku. Hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. Kau bilang bahwa kau adalah sahabatku." Suara Sasuke seakan menusuk hati Sakura. Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan kemudian membukanya kembali.

"Aku tidak peduli akan hubungan itu." Sakura merasa sesak. "Dan aku tidak berniat untuk mengingat hubungan apa yang kumiliki denganmu."

Jika ada pepatah yang mengatakan lidah itu lebih tajam daripada pedang, maka pepatah itu benar adanya.

Sakura merasa hatinya diiris-iris menjadi potongan-potongan kecil.

_Sakit…_

"Tapi—"

Sasuke mempererat cengkramannya pada lengan Sakura. Sakura meringis. "Sasuk—"

"Sekarang, katakan padaku…" Suara Sasuke terdengar berat. "Aku tahu… Aku bisa merasakannya. Kau sedang berbohong padaku_._ matamu…" entah kenapa suaranya tiba-tiba melembut.

_Sial. Mata itu…-_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Tanpa sadar cengkramannya semakin kuat.

"…kau menyakitiku—" Sakura menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

_Mata itu—_

"_Aku mencintaimu."_

Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja sakit_._

_Suara itu. _

Tuhan. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyakitkan?

"…Sasuke-kun—" tanpa sadar Sakura menyebut nama Sasuke.

_Snap._

"Siapa sebenarnya kau bagiku?!" teriak Sasuke.

_-_

_-_

Wajah Sakura memucat. _Sasuke—_

Tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat Sakura takut.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar. "Kau…" Sasuke tersengal-sengal. "…benar-benar mengganggu." Suaranya terdengar seperti gertakan. "Kau… kau… matamu."

"Mata… mataku?" Sakura berbisik.

"Ada sesuatu di matamu yang membuatku merasa aneh."

"…memangnya kenapa dengan mataku?" tanya Sakura.

"Sial."

"Uchiha-san… ada apa dengan mataku?"

_Mata itu._

Sesaat mata onyx Sasuke menggelap.

"…Itu adalah mata dari seorang gadis yang selalu muncul di mimpiku setiap malam."

Sakura tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Maafkan aku, bisa kau ulang sekali lagi?"

"Setiap malam aku bermimpi…"

Sakura berusaha mendengarkan dengan seksama, menatap wajah tampannya. Mata onyxnya seakan kembali ke masa lalu

"…Selama tiga tahun terakhir ini, aku selalu bermimpi tentang seorang gadis. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Hanya matanya yang dapat kulihat dengan jelas."

"…?" Sakura sedikit kebingungan.

Sasuke menatap serius ke mata emerald Sakura. "Hanya mata hijaunya saja."

"…!!"

"Mata yang berwarna hijau jernih. Seperti matamu."

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak lebar. "Mata… seperti mataku…?

_Kita…_

Kau dan aku…

…_memiliki hubungan._

Sakura tersenyum paksa, menyembunyikan emosinya.

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. "Apakah dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?" pikirnya

"Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Tidak. Itu bukan kebetulan."

Sakura tersentak.

Sakura membeku ketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, memaksanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Gadis itu adalah kau."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar.…

_Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_-_

_**Soshite, atashi no jinsei ga kawatterunda…**_

_**Sore wa anta no sei deshou?**_

_**Ne, Sasuke-kun?**_

_-_

-TSUZUKU-

Mungkin setelah ini aku bakalan hibernasi dulu. Dan update chap selanjutnya bakalan lama banget. Gomen, gomen!!

Oiya arigatou buat semua yang udah baca dan review!

本当にありがとうございます！！みんな！

次のチャプタ待ってね！

Baru ngeinstall font jepang jadinya gini deh. Haha.

Special Thank's for

**Uchiha Ry-chan**

**Naruchiha**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Chariot330**

**SasuSaku_Forever**

**M4yuraa**

**UchiHAruno SasuSaku**

**Ichigo Cha-chan**

**Nakamura Kumiko**

**Sakura Haruno 1995**


	10. The Pain

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 10: The Pain**

"Itu hanya kebetulan."

"Tidak. Itu bukan kebetulan."

Sakura tersentak.

Sakura membeku ketika Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya, memaksanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Gadis itu adalah kau."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar.…

_**Tidak.**_

_**Tidak.**_

_Sasuke… _

_Dia mencintaimu._

_**Hentikan.**_

_**Hentikan.**_

_Aku, tidak peduli pada masa laluku…_

_Siapa sebenarnya kau bagiku?_

_Menjauhlah dariku—_

_Kau—_

_Mengganggu…_

_**Ugh…**_

_**Tuhan, kumohon…**_

_Sakura maafkan aku._

_Kalau saja aku lebih kuat, aku—_

_Maafkan—_

_Maaf, semuanya salahku—_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura menelan ludah, tak berani menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Sakura mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya, betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan mengangkat wajahnya. Sasuke memaksa Sakura menatap mata onyxnya. Ia hanya berjarak sekitar 30 cm dari Sakura. Bahkan Sakura dapat mendengar hembusan napasnya.

"…Uchiha-san, aku pikir—_kita harus menjaga jarak__—"_

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan Sakura yang mulai terlihat tidak nyaman dengan kedekatan mereka. "Lalu?" tanyanya dingin.

Perlahan tapi pasti Sakura menghela napas panjang. Tersenyum sesaat kemudian berkata "Sayang sekali, aku bukanlah-" Sakura menelan ludah."-gadis yang kau mimpikan itu."

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan tangannya mengepal. Berbagai emosi memenuhi mata onyxnya.

"Kenapa aku harus muncul di mimpimu? Aku kan sama sekali bukan orang spesial buatmu " Sasuke menatapnya cukup lama, mata onyxnya seakan mencoba menginterogasinya. Mengintimidasinya.

Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia berusaha keras agar suaranya tidak bergetar. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kau bilang…" Sakura merasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba saja sakit. Sakura mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. "…kita tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun." Ia menutup matanya perlahan kemudian tersenyum miris. "Aku hanyalah orang asing bagimu."

_Ya, benar._

_Aku hanyalah orang asing bagimu._

_Sekarang._

_Bahkan dulu, ketika kita masih menjadi rekan satu tim._

_Aku tidak pernah berhasil menembus dinding kaca yang kau buat di sekelilingmu._

_Dinding dingin yang dipenuhi oleh dendam._

_Aku tidak pernah berhasil memecahkan dinding itu._

_Walaupun aku sudah berusaha sekeras apapun._

_Yang tersisa hanyalah luka._

_Luka yang dalam._

_Yang tak dapat lagi disembuhkan._

"Kau tak mengenalku." Sakura berkata pelan. "Dan aku pun tak pernah ada di hatimu." Kali ini suaranya terdengar sedih. "Jadi…" diam sesaat. "Aku bukanlah gadis itu."

Hening.

_Dia berbohong._

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah.

"Jika kau berpikir kau benar-benar berhasil membohongiku. Kau benar-benar bodoh Haruno."

"DEG" Sakura merasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. _Sebegitu parahnya kah aktingnya?_

"Koi-kun!"

Sasuke berusaha melihat ke sumber suara. "Karin."

Sesosok gadis berambut merah berlari menghampiri mereka.

Sakura menatap gadis itu. Sedikit berterima kasih padanya. Jika Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu lebih lama lagi, ia tak yakin ia akan dapat bertahan.

"Koi-kun! Kau darimana saja?! I Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu…! Kau tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun dan…dan…" Kata-katanya terhenti saat ia melihat gadis berambut pink yang sedang menatap ke arahnya. "Sakura-san."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Selamat malam, Karin-san."

Karin menatap wajah dingin Sasuke. "Kalian berdua sengaja bertemu disini?"

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab. "Ini hanyalah suatu kebetulan." Ia kembali tersenyum. "Kami tidak sengaja bertemu disini."

"Oh." Karin kembali memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "Kau tersesat, Koi-kun?" kali ini nada suaranya benar-benar mengganggu Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku—"

"Ah, sudah malam. Aku harus pulang!." Sakura memotong pembicaraan Sasuke dengan cepat. Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Namun Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Selamat malam Uchiha-san" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Jangan tersesat lagi. …karena mungkin saja aku tidak akan menemukanmu lagi.

Sakura memutar tubuhnya menghadap Karin."Kau harus mengawasinya baik-baik Karin-san. Dia itu pintar sekali menghilang tiba-tiba."

"Ten…tentu saja." Karin sedikit bingung. Ia menatap sosok Sakura yang tersenyum padanya.

Sakura menghela napas panjang kemudian berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura yang makin lama makin mengecil. Karin melihat ke arah Sasuke, entah kenapa ada ekspresi yang aneh di wajahnya. Ekspresi yang tak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

_Sasuke tak pernah melihatku._

_Tapi sekarang aku tahu siapa yang selalu dilihat olehnya._

**Haruno Sakura.**

_-_

_-_

-

"Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto berlari memasuki ruang kerja Sakura.

"Berisik! Ugh… Naruto hari ini aku tidak punya waktu untuk main denganmu." Sakura membuka dokumen-dokumen pasien yang ada di mejanya kemudian mulai memeriksanya.

"Hari ini spesial Sakura-chan!! Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal!!" seru Naruto semangat. Ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya seperti gaya gai-sensei.

"Ugh, gara-gara kau mengajakku ke taman bermain, aku terpaksa harus lembur selama seminggu. Shishou benar-benar marah waktu itu. Dan aku yang kena imbasnya." Sakura masih terlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Ayolah Sakura-chan kali ini saja…" rengek Naruto.

"Memangnya hari ini ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura. Sedikit terganggu juga dengan sikap Naruto yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang minta dibelikan permen.

"Hari ini ada festival tahunan di Konoha. Dan aku sudah mendapatkan dua tiket gratis dari ayame-neesan. Aku ingin kau pergi denganku. Ayolah Sakura-chan…"

"Ajak orang lain saja."

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, mungkin kau bisa ajak Lee."

"Hueh! Aku tidak sudi pergi dengan dia!! Dia itu orangnya menyebalkan sekali. Lagipula dia itu norak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Menandakan ia sangat tidak ingin pergi dengan Lee.

Sakura tersenyum kecil melihat tindakan Naruto.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru-" Sakura tak sempat melanjukan perkataannya karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja memotong pembicaraannya.

"Yang benar saja Sakura-chan… masa aku pergi dengan laki-laki? Aku tidak mau dikira homo."

"Mungkin kau bisa ajak Hinata…"

"Hinata?"

"Ya. Ajak saja dia." Saran Sakura.

"Tidak mau." Ujar Naruto tegas.

"Loh? Kenapa?" Sakura sedikit heran.

"Karena ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu."

"Kenapa tidak katakan saja sekarang?"

"Uhh… Sakura-chan benar-benar tidak peka ya?"

"Peka apa?"

"Pokoknya, aku akan tetap menjemputmu malam ini!"

"Eh? Tapi Naruto…"

"Akan kuseret kau kesana."

"Apa-apaan sih?" Sakura mulai bingung.

"Aku akan menjemputmu jam 7 tepat. Ja ne!" Naruto berlari meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Apa-apaan sih? Dia itu makin lama makin aneh saja." Sakura mendengus kemudian kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya

-

-

-

Sakura menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 18.30. Sekitar 30 menit lagi Naruto akan menjemputnya. Sakura membuka lemarinya memikirkan baju apa yang akan dikenakannya untuk festival nanti. Setidaknya ia harus tampil sedikit "berbeda" untuk kali ini kan?

Sakura mengambil sebuah kimono merah muda dengan motif bunga sakura yang bertaburan. Ia tersenyum sesaat ketika mengambil kimono itu.

"_Kaa-san, kimono yang dipakai kaa-san cantik sekali._" _Sesosok gadis kecil berambut pink memandangi seorang wanita cantik yang berambut sama dengannya. Matanya berbinar-binar._

"_Benarkah?" wanita itu bertanya pada Sakura. "Kau tahu? Ini adalah pemberian ayahmu. Dia memberikanku ini, sebelum hari pernikahan kami." Jelas Harumi._

"_Waaah… berarti kimono ini kimono spesial ya kaa-san?_

"_Tentu saja! Kata ayahmu ini adalah kimono yang diwariskan dari masa ke masa di klan Haruno." Harumi tersenyum. "Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik ya…"_

"_Tentu saja!!" Sakura terlihat bersemangat. "Kapan aku bisa memakainya?" _

"_Pakailah, ketika kau sudah menemukan pria yang kau cintai." Harumi menepuk kepala Sakura perlahan. Kemudian mengacak rambut pinknya perlahan. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Buat dia terperangah oleh kecantikanmu."_

"_Tentu saja! Hehe. Terima kasih kaa-san."_

_-_

Sakura menatap kimono itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Kaa-san…" Ia menarik napas sesaat. "Aku sudah menemukan pria yang kucintai." Sakura membuka jendela kamarnya kemudian menatap kearah langit malam. "Tapi… sepertinya aku tidak bisa memakai ini di hadapannya."

-

-

"Sakura-chan!!" Suara Naruto mengagetkan Sakura.

"Hei jangan teriak-teriak dong Naruto. Bikin malu saja." Omel Sakura. Ia membuka pintu kemudian keluar untuk menemui Naruto.

"Saku… ra-chan?" Naruto terperangah ketika melihat bidadari cantik yang ada di hadapannya. Mata ceruleannya melebar.

Sakura terlihat anggun dengan mengenakan kimono merah muda peninggalan ibunya. Kimononya dihiasi obi berwarna putih. Ia menyanggul rambut pendeknya dan memasang konde yang dipenuhi hiasan pada sanggulan rambutnya. Ia hanya memakai riasan tipis di wajahnya. Wajahnya yang cantik memang tidak memerlukan make up yang tebal. Ia tampil natural. Apa adanya. Namun terlihat manis sekali.

"Hei, jangan melongo begitu. Nanti nyamuk bisa masuk ke mulutmu." Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat Naruto yang terdiam. Mulutnya menganga. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto sekarang. Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menebak.

"AH, eh,…" Naruto berusaha menyusun kata-kata. "Kau… cantik sekali…" wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya membuat naruto terlihat _cute _sekali.

"Nah, ayo kita pergi!" Sakura tersenyum lebar "Kau tidak boleh membuat seorang tuan putri menunggu."

"Tentu saja." Naruto membalas senyuman Sakura kemudian berjongkok meraih tangan Sakura kemudian menciumnya. "Ayo kita pergi tuan putri."

-

-

"Paman, kami beli takoyakinya dua buah ya!!" teriak Naruto ceria.

"Baik! Tunggu sebentar ya!" Seorang pria tua yang mengenakan ikat kepala sibuk menyiapkan takoyaki.

Sakura tersenyum ketika melihat pemandangan yang ada di sekelilingnya. Di sekitarnya banyak sekali pasangan muda yang sedang berjalan melintasi stand-stand makanan. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang sibuk mencoba stand permainan yang terletak tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan.

"Ini takoyaki untukmu Sakura-chan." Naruto menyerahkan setusuk takoyaki pada Sakura.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengambil takoyaki yang diberikan Naruto.

"Wah, jika melihat kalian berdua, aku jadi teringat kencan pertamaku dengan istriku dulu." Paman penjual takoyaki tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf, paman kami bukan…" Naruto merasa tidak enak sesekali ia melihat kearah Sakura. Ya seandainya saja jika mereka benar-benar sebuah pasangan. Seandainya saja orang yang dicintai Sakura adalah dirinya. Bukan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih paman. " Potong Sakura. Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Sama-sama. Semoga kalian selalu akur ya!" serunya.

"Ya. Terima kasih doanya. Sampai jumpa lagi paman!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya kemudian menyeret Naruto menjauhi tempat itu.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Anggap saja ini adalah kencan." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bukankah dulu kau selalu menginginkannya?"

"Eh?"

"Yah, anggap saja hari ini aku adalah pacarmu." Sakura menatap mata cerulean Naruto. Kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Tapi, ingat. Hanya sehari ini saja ya…"

"Ah, eh…" Naruto terlihat gugup. Ia merasa senang sekali hingga tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hmm… lalu apa yang biasanya dilakukan pasangan ya?" gumam Sakura. Ia melihat Naruto dari sudut matanya, wajah Naruto terlihat seperti kepiting rebus, sepertinya ia merasa malu. Sakura tertawa kecil, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar mudah ditebak. Polos. Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ia tak pernah bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran orang dingin itu.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian menarik lengan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat. "Nah, Naruto-kun ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Sesaat Naruto berpikir dia akan pingsan. Wajahnya bertambah merah, ia merasa seluruh darah yang ada di tubuhnya naik ke kepalanya. Sakura tak pernah menggunakan akhiran'-kun' pada siapapun kecuali Sasuke. Lalu apakah ini? Kenapa Sakura memanggilnya Naruto-kun? Jika ini adalah mimpi, Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin terbangun lagi.

"Hei, Naruto-kun. Kalau kau pingsan disini, aku tidak akan mau menggendongmu pulang."

"Ah, tidak kok. Memangnya siapa yang mau pingsan?"Naruto beralasan.

"Habis wajahmu merah begitu."

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan." Naruto berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Ayo kita main itu Sakura-chan!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah stand permainan lempar gelang, kemudian menarik Sakura.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Sesaat ia tersenyum ketika melihat tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Naruto-san!! Sakura-san!!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Naruto dan Sakura.

Sakura menatap ke sumber suara. Disana terlihat sesosok wanita berambut merah yang mengenakan yukata simpel berwarna putih. Di sampingnya terlihat pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang mengenakan kaus hitam berkerah tinggi dengan simbol Uchiha di bagian belakangnya (Seperti baju yang selalu dipakainya saat menjadi genin dulu.) dan sebuah celana jins panjang yang berwarna biru laut. Pria itu memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

Karin berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua. Sementara Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Karin hanya terdiam, memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sesaat, Sakura merasa ingin melarikan diri. Ia masih merasa tidak enak dengan kejadian kemarin malam.

Naruto merasakan tangan Sakura yang ada di genggamannya bergetar. Gadis itu mundur perlahan dari tempatnya berdiri seakan berusaha mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

"Sakura-chan." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"Sakura-san kau terlihat cantik" puji Karin ketika melihat Sakura yang mengenakan kimono indah berwarna merah muda.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum kaku.

Sasuke memperhatikan gadis pink yang ada di hadapannya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan aneh yang menyerangnya. Sasuke merasa hari ini Sakura benar-benar terlihat _cantik._ Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Sakura menuju ke tangannya yang sedang bergandengan dengan Naruto. Kali ini perasaan aneh yang lain kembali menyerangnya. Ia sangat ingin memukul Naruto sekarang.

_Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu?_

"Wah, Sakura-san dan Naruto-san benar-benar terlihat mesra. Aku iri. Seandainya aku dan koi-kun bisa seperti itu."

Tanpa sadar Sakura mempererat genggaman tangannya. Mata hijaunya memendam berbagai emosi.

Naruto yang sadar akan hal itu, merangkul Sakura kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Begitulah! Hari ini aku dan Sakura-chan bahagia sekali!! Ya kan Sakura-chan?" serunya sambil menatap Sakura lembut.

Sesaat, Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Di lain pihak, Sasuke merasa kepalanya memanas. Ia benar-benar harus pergi dari tempat ini sekarang sebelum ia kehilangan kontrol dan memukul Naruto tanpa ampun disini.

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Karin terlihat terkejut dan berusaha mengejar Sasuke.

"Koi-kun kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin, namun Sasuke hanya terus melanjutkan langkahnya seolah ia tak pernah mendengar Karin. "Sampai jumpa lagi Naruto-san, Sakura-san!" Karin melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto dan Sakura kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke.

-

-

_Aku tidak peduli hubungan apa yang kumiliki denganmu._

_Aku tidak ingin mengingatnya._

_Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu._

_Gadis itu… adalah kau._

_Jika kau berpikir kau berhasil membohongiku, kau benar-benar bodoh Haruno._

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya. "Maafkan aku Naruto… bukankah seharusnya kita bersenang-senang ya? Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini."

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Hei… bukankah hari ini aku adalah pacarmu? Kau boleh menceritakan apapun padaku, hmm atau kau perlu bahu untuk bersandar?" tawar Naruto.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Naruto kemudian memeluknya. Menangis di dadanya. Naruto membalas pelukan Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. _Karena sampai kapanpun Sakura Haruno hanya akan mencintai Sasuke Uchiha._

_Selamanya._

_**Selamanya**_

-

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan sebal. Ia melempar bola kecil yang ada di genggamannya sekuat tenaga; bola itu melayang tepat ke tengah-tengah sasaran tembak.

"Wah!!! Anda benar-benar hebat!!" seru seorang pria dari dalam stand permainan. "Anda mendapatkan hadiah utama. Satu buah tiket untuk berlibur di Okinawa!!"

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke melangkah menjauhi stand permainan tadi.

"Eh? Tapi tuan…"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. "Apa aku perlu mengulang kata-kataku tadi?" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah pria itu. Membuat pria itu membeku di tempat.

"Ba-baik."

"Koi-kun! Kenapa tidak diambil!!" protes Karin.

"Berisik."

"Sasuke! Kau ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba saja jadi pemarah seperti ini. Sebenarnya ada apa?" Karin mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ugh! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Lebih baik aku pulang saja!" Karin menghentakkan kakinya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong. Memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirinya.

_Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?_

-

-

"Hinata! Kau kenapa?" seru Sakura khawatir saat ia melihat Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih di hadapannya.

"A-ano… aku hanya terjatuh tadi. Sudah… jangan dipikirkan…" Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Astaga, kau terkilir… " Sakura mengalirkan cakra hijau pada kaki kiri Hinata. "Bisa bahaya kalau dibiarkan saja."

Hinata hanya terdiam sambil menahan sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membuat Sakura repot. "Sudahlah Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan, aku beli eskrim untukmu…" Naruto tersenyum, di tangannya ada sebuah eskrim coklat. Senyumannya memudar ketika ia melihat Sakura sedang mengalirkan cakra pada Hinata. "Sakura-chan ada apa?"Naruto berlari ke arah mereka berdua.

"Kaki Hinata terkilir." Jawab Sakura singkat ia masih sibuk memfokuskan cakranya pada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun…" wajah Hinata memerah.

Sakura, yang menyadari perubahan warna di wajah Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. _Dia menyukai Naruto._

"Hei, Naruto. Kau antar Hinata pulang sana." Perintah Sakura.

"Hah? Tapi Sakura-chan…" Naruto berusaha menolak.

"Hari ini kau adalah pacarku. Jadi, kau tidak boleh menolak permintaanku."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok." Hinata berusaha bangkit namun akhirnya hampir saja ia terjatuh kembali. Sakura menahan Hinata agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tidak boleh memaksakan dirimu. Hinata.." ujar Sakura. "Nah, pangeran Naruto, bisakah kau mengantar dia pulang? Ini adalah permintaan seorang tuan putri jadi kau tidak boleh menolaknya." Sakura mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Naruto. "Tapi, kau jangan kemana-mana dulu ya! Tunggu aku disini. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu nanti."

"Eh?"

"Pokoknya tunggu aku! Jangan kemana-mana!" Naruto berpesan. Ia menggendong Hinata secara _bridal style_ kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Saat itu, Hinata benar-benar merasa akan pingsan.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto dalam diam, dan sekarang ia merasakan perasaan aneh.

_Apa ini?_

_Apa ini yang namanya kesepian?_

_Ataukah cemburu?_

"Tidak mungkin, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat. Untuk apa aku cemburu?"pikirnya.

_Kalau begitu… perasaan apa ini…?_

Sakura menepuk pipinya. "Bukan saatnya aku melamun seperti ini!" gumamnya.

Sakura berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali ia memperhatikan pemandangan yang ada di sekitarnya. Banyak sekali pasangan-pasangan muda yang sedang berkencan.

"Hei, nona cantik. Kenapa sendirian saja? Mau kutemani?" seorang pria menawarkan.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Ia menatap pria itu dengan sebal. "Tidak, terima kasih" tolaknya.

"Nona, disini bukan tempat untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian." Sindir pria itu.

Sakura sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin meninju pria itu namun ia menarik napas panjang berusaha menahan emosinya. Ia bersikap seolah tak mendengar perkataan pria itu. Ia terus melanjutkan jalannya.

Benar, disini bukan tempat untuk orang yang patah hati seperti dirinya. Banyak sekali pasangan yang tampak sangat bahagia di sekelilingnya. Tentu saja hal itu membuatnya semakin merasa iri.

Sakura berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat pasangan-pasangan yang bahagia itu. Pemandangan itu hanya membuatnya sakit mata.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Jangan seperti itu! Ayo kita nikmati festival ini!" seru innernya.

"Benar. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini terus." Gumamnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju ke sebuah stand permainan disana tertera tulisan. "Tangkap ikannya dan menangkan hadiahnya!"

"Paman, hadiahnya apa?" tanya Sakura pada paman penjaga stand.

"Hadiahnya sebuah kalung cantik untuk nona yang manis ini bila nona berhasil mendapatkan ikan dengan menggunakan saringan kertas ini…" jelas paman itu.

"Wah! Kucoba ya paman!" Sakura terlihat bersemangat.

"Harganya 50 yen untuk satu kali mencoba."

"Ini dia uangnya paman." Sakura menyerahkan 50 yen pada paman itu.

"Silakan, ini saringan kertasnya."

Sakura mengamati ikan-ikan koi kecil yang berenang di dalam kolam kecil. Ia berkonsentrasi untuk menangkapnya.

"Yak! Aku dapat!" seru Sakura senang saat ada ikan yang terjebak di saringannya. Namun saat ia berusaha mengangkatnya, saringan kertas itu robek dan ikan koi yang sudah ditangkapnya kembali terlepas.

"Yah…" Sakura terlihat kecewa.

"Wah, sepertinya nona belum beruntung."

"Bodoh." Terdengar suara bariton yang sangat dikenal Sakura. Sakura mengadah berusaha mencari tahu. Ia terkejut ketika melihat seorang lelaki tampan bermata dan berambut hitam menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan.

"Uchiha-san." Sakura tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup.

Sasuke memberikan uang pada paman itu kemudian ia mengambil sebuah saringan kertas. Ia berjongkok di samping Sakura, berusaha menangkap ikan koi yang berenang dengan lincah di dalam kolam.

"Dapat." Gumamnya puas, ketika ia berhasil mendapatkan ikan dalam saringannya.

"Wah…" Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan takjub.

"Selamat tuan!! Silakan ini hadiahnya." Paman penjaga stand memberikan sebuah kalung berliontin bintang jatuh pada Sasuke.

"Hnn." Sasuke menerima kalung itu kemudian menatap Sakura. "Untukmu."

"Ah? Eh, jangan… sebaiknya kau berikan itu pada tunanganmu."

"Kalau tidak mau, akan kubuang." Sasuke menatap kalung yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan bosan kemudian memutar tangannya seakan hendak membuang kalung itu entah kemana.

"Jangan!" tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak. Ia benar-benar menyukai kalung itu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. "Hn… ternyata kau menyukai kalung ini kan?"

"…." Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia tersentak kaget ketika ia merasakan Sasuke memakaikannya sebuah kalung.

"Sasuke-kun…" entah kenapa ia merasa ingin menangis. Ia rindu… rindu pada Sasuke-kun yang selalu disayanginya, dicintainya.

"Aku… entah kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jika melihatmu." Gumam Sasuke pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Aku… tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi…"

"DUAR DUAR" Ledakan kembang api di langit memotong perkataan Sasuke.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang berwarna-warni.

Indah.

"DUAR DUAR"

Mungkin sudah seharusnya Sakura merasa senang, karena ia bisa melihat pesta kembang api yang indah bersama Sasuke. Orang yang dicintainya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak merasa senang. Apakah mungkin, karena Sasuke tidak mengingatnya? Ataukah karena ia sudah berusaha keluar dari kehidupannya?

"Uchiha-san, kepalaku sakit. Aku pulang duluan ya…" Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong kearah punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh.

"Apa kau ingin lari dariku? Haruno…"

-

-

Sakura memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Sepertinya lembur selama seminggu berturut-turut benar-benar menguras staminanya, belum lagi ia telah memberikan nyaris seluruh cakranya pada Hinata tadi.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyadari kemana kakinya membawa dirinya. Saat ia membuka mata ia telah berada di sebuah danau tak jauh dari tempat festival. Danau yang seringkali dipakai Sasuke berlatih katon no jutsu saat ia masih genin dulu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat masa lalu saat ia memperhatikan Sasuke berlatih dari balik pohon. Hal itu selalu dilakukannya sebelum berangkat ke akademi. Ia mengamati Sasuke dari jauh tanpa berani berbicara padanya.

Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran yang terletak di belakangnya. Ia tak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya hingga ia jatuh terduduk. Sakura merasa matanya semakin berat. Kepalanya semakin bertambah sakit hingga akhirnya ia menutup matanya.

-

-

Sasuke berjalan pulang menuju ke apartemennya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah danau yang terbentang luas di sebelah kirinya. Entah apa yang menyeretnya untuk berjalan mendekati danau itu. Danau itu seakan adalah sebuah penghubung antara dirinya dan masa lalunya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sisi danau itu. Berbagai kenangan melintas di kepalanya.

Sasuke melihat seorang anak kecil berusia 11 tahunan sedang tersenyum lebar, di sebelahnya ada seorang pemuda berusia 18 tahun sedang mengacak-acak rambut hitam anak tersebut.

_Apakah itu aku?_

Sasuke merasa kepalanya semakin sakit.

"_Ibu, kapan ayah akan mengakui kemampuanku?"_

"_Kau tahu, Sasuke? Ayahmu selalu saja membicarakanmu loh."_

"_Ayah, besok aku ada upacara penerimaan murid baru di akademi."_

"_Aku ingin jadi seperti Itachi-niisan."_

"_Oniisan, aku sayang padamu."_

"_Ayah, lihat aku! Aku sudah berhasil menguasai katon no jutsu!"_

"_Kau memang kebanggaan klan Uchiha."_

"_Ayah, bangga padamu."_

"_Sasuke, ibu sayang padamu."_

"_Tapi… kenapa? Apa yang telah kau lakukan? Oniisan!"_

"_Sasuke…" seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang tersungkur di lantai, bersimbah darah. "jangan kesini. Selamatkan dirimu."_

"_ONIISAN!!!"_

"_Kau, adik bodoh…"_

"_KAKAK! Kumohon hentikan!!!"_

"_Sasuke…"_

"_Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri…"_

_-_

"_Aku tahu kau menganggapku sebagai pengganggu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku akan terus berdoa untukmu."_

"_Semoga… Sasuke-kun sehat selalu."_

"_Semoga Sasuke-kun ditemani oleh orang-orang yang baik."_

"_Semoga Sasuke-kun bahagia."_

"Ugh" Sasuke memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Berbagai kenangan yang ada di benaknya benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

"_Aku tidak berharap kau membalas perasaanku"_

"_Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia. Dengan, atau tanpa diriku."_

"_Teme! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan membuatnya melihatku! Aku akan membuatnya mencintaiku!"_

"_Sasuke, kupikir sudah seharusnya kau sedikit memperhatikannya."_

_-_

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia seakan melihat bayangan sesosok anak kecil berambut pink yang sedang mengamati dirinya yang sedang berlatih sewaktu ia masih menjadi genin. Dulu. Sasuke mengucek matanya, bayangan anak itu menghilang. Lagi-lagi itu adalah sebuah kenangan.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran. Matanya melebar saat ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink yang mengenakan kimono yang sewarna rambutnya tertidur di bawah pohon sakura.

Sasuke berjongkok mengamati wajah cantik gadis itu. "Sakura…"

"Sebenarnya, siapa kau bagiku?"

Entah apa yang merasukinya. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya kemudian mengecup lembut bibir Sakura. Sesaat ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh ketika mengecup bibir Sakura.

Panas.

Sasuke segera meletakkan tangannya diatas dahi Sakura. Ia merasakan suhu tubuh Sakura jauh diatas normal.

"Kenapa ia tidak bilang kalau ia sakit." Pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun… kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" gumam Sakura. Wajahnya memerah karena panas.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan aneh yang tak dapat ditebak. _Gadis ini…_

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menggendong Sakura secara _bridal style_. Kemudian membawanya berlari menuju ke rumah sakit.

-

"Sasuke!! Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura-chan?" Naruto terlihat panik ketika ia melihat Sasuke menggendong Sakura yang sedang pingsan.

"Seharusnya kau lebih memperhatikan gadis yang kau sukai."

"Uhh… sebenarnya tadi aku juga tidak mau meninggalkannya di festival sendirian. Tapi, ia memaksaku untuk mengantar Hinata." Naruto terlihat menyesal.

"Huf" Sasuke hanya menghela napas. "Kuserahkan dia padamu." Sasuke menyerahkan Sakura yang ada di gendongannya pada Naruto.

"Jaga dia baik-baik."

"Sasuke…"

-

_**While choosing, it seemed like a dream**_

_**If we could continue to live everyday**_

_**If we'd made a different decision then**_

_**I wonder if we'd be able to laugh happily now?**_

_**The truth is, I can't open my heart to anyone else**_

_**I started crying for no reason**_

_**I need you**_

_**-**_

_**It hurts, but even so, I still want to see you**_

_**When did you say we'd be together again?**_

_**You couldn't answer, could you?**_

_**I can't hide it, everytime I remember that face**_

_**I miss you**_

**-**

_**I want to be staring at you**_

_**Because all I see is the sunlight streaming through the trees**_

_**I want to undo our old misunderstandings**_

_**I want to believe you**_

**-**

_**That you've just stopped somewhere along the way**_

_**Dreaming of tomorrow**_

_**Sometimes these feelings are so earnest, it seems like they're going to crush me**_

**-**

_**Dreaming of tomorrow**_

_**I want to be staring at you**_

_**Because all I see is the sunlight streaming through the trees**_

_-Ashita wo Yume Mite (Detective Conan ED Song) by ZARD-_

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Ya, ampun… setengah idup nih bikinnya. Nih, pelampiasan stress uts… huhu.

Makasih banget buat yang udah ngebaca dan review. Oiya, buat yang udah baca, review ya… dan kalau ada yang mau request fic SasuSaku yang lain bilang aja. PM ke aku langsung. Kalau sempet pasti aku bikinin deh… eh tapi ide pokoknya dari kalian ya.

Sankyuu!!

Special thanks for:

**Kanzaki Azumi**

**hiruma**

**Ichigo Cha-chan**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**

**Maiyashiro Ai**

**hehe**

**Nakamura Kumiko**

**Gerlis**

**Mayuura**

**Uchiha Ry-chan**

**Fuyuki Namikaze**

**Mayuka Rui**

**Semua orang yang udah baca tapi ga review.**

**Doumo Arigatou~**


	11. Painful Memories

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 11: Painful Memories**

"Uhh.." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto…" Sakura berusaha bangkit namun dicegah oleh Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu." Cegah Naruto.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Rumah Sakit." Jawab Naruto singkat. "Semalam kau pingsan."

"Ah iya…" Sakura berusaha memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Aww…" rintihnya saat jarum infus yang ada di tangan kirinya bergeser.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut.

"BRAKK" pintu ruangan Sakura terbuka paksa.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arah Sakura. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Tsunade-baachan!!!"

"Hei, kau ini bodoh ya!? Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu." Seru Tsunade. "Kau itu dokter, Sakura. Kau pasti tahu kapan tubuhmu butuh istirahat."

"Shisou…"

"Heh, Tsunade-baachan!! Bukankah kau yang membuat Sakura-chan harus bekerja lembur selama seminggu?!" Naruto berusaha menyalahkan Tsunade.

"Lalu, siapa yang memaksa Sakura datang ke festival malam-malam sehingga memperparah keadaannya?" Tsunade balik bertanya.

"Dasar nenek tua!"

"Bocah tengik!"

"Ugh!!"

"Kalian berdua kumohon hentikan." Sakura berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran Naruto dan Tsunade.

Tsunade menghentikan tindakannya. Sedikit malu pada kelakuannya yang seperti anak kecil tadi. "Sakura, kau benar-benar harus beristirahat penuh selama 3 hari." Tsunade meletakkan setangkai bunga ke dalam vas kecil yang ada di atas meja.

"Nah, aku masih ada rapat dengan kazekage." Tsunade membungkuk lalu mengecup dahi Sakura. "Cepat sembuh ya Sakura." Bisiknya.

"Terima kasih, shisou." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

Tsunade membalas senyuman Sakura lalu berjalan keluar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sesaat lalu berkata. "Heh Naruto! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya kau akan kujadikan makanan katsuyu." Ancam Tsunade. Lalu ia berjalan keluar ruangan hingga tak terlihat lagi.

"Kau dengar kan kata-katanya tadi? Dia itu memang menyeramkan." Naruto bergidik.

"Yah, makanya kau harus menjagaku. Jika kau tidak mau menjadi makanan katsuyu." Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja…"

"TOK TOK TOK" terdengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Naruto.

"Sakura-san! Apa kau baik-baik saja? Koi-kun bilang kau pingsan kemarin." Karin memasuki ruangan Sakura.

"Aku baik-baik saja Karin-san." Sakura hanya tersenyum manis.

"Mana Sasuke? Dia tidak bersamamu?" Naruto berusaha melihat ke arah pintu keluar, mencari sosok Sasuke.

"Tidak. Dia bilang dia ada urusan, jadi tidak bisa datang kesini bersamaku." Jawab Karin.

"Oh, begitu ya…"

-

"Ah, iya! Aku belum membayar hutangku! Aku harus ke Ichiraku ramen sekarang!" Naruto terlihat panik. "Aduh,Ayame-neechan pasti marah besar."

"Dasar, kau itu tak pernah berubah ya Naruto? Selalu saja begitu." Sakura mendengus sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali "Pergilah. Bayar hutangmu itu!"

"Sampai jumpa besok Sakura-chan!" Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura. "Jangan rindu padaku." Naruto tersenyum jahil kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan Sakura.

"Dia itu, ada-ada saja." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Sakura-san."

"Ya, ada apa Karin-san?"

"Ano- Sakura-san…" suara Karin terdengar serius. "Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu…"

"Silakan saja. Jika aku bisa, aku pasti akan menjawabnya."

"Apa…" Karin menghela napas sesaat. Berusaha menyusun kata-kata. "Kau menyukai Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Sakura tersentak kaget. Ia mengepalkan tangannya lalu berusaha melihat keluar jendela, menghindari tatapan mata Karin.

"Jawab aku Sakura-san."

"Apakah aku harus menjawabnya?" Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

"Ya. Kau harus menjawabnya."

"Jujur saja, Ini pertanyaan yang sangat sulit bagiku Karin-san" kali ini Karin melihat bibir bawah Sakura bergetar.

Karin hanya terus menatap mata emerald Sakura. Menanti jawaban darinya.

"Ya. Aku menyukainya." Akhirnya sebuah jawaban meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

Karin mengepalkan tangannya. _Ternyata benar dugaanku selama ini. Mereka saling mencintai. Lalu, bagaimana denganku?_

"Tapi jangan khawatir Karin-san! Aku tidak berniat merebut Sasuke darimu." Sakura berusaha menenangkan Karin. "Aku akan mengalah." Sakura berusaha tersenyum, namun gagal. Bibir bawahnya bergetar.

"Sakura-san…" Karin kembali memulai pembicaraan. "Apakah kau ingin Sasuke bahagia?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar dia bahagia."

"Kalau begitu, aku menarik kembali permintaanku padamu."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Karin. Seakan bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakura. Karin melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Permintaanku untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke. Kau ingat kan aku pernah memohon padamu untuk membantu mengembalikan ingatan Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi kenapa Karin-san? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang masa lalunya, tentang pembantaian klan Uchiha, tentang dendam yang dipendamnya dulu." Jawab Karin ia melangkah mendekati jendela. Menatap langit biru yang terbentang diluar jendela."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. "Kau sudah tahu…?"

"Aku berusaha mencari informasi ke seluruh Konoha. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengetahui semuanya." Karin memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Beruntung Sasuke belum mengetahuinya." Lanjutnya.

"…" Sakura hanya tertunduk, ia mencengkram selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sakura berusaha menegakkan posisi tubuhnya kemudian berusaha menatap Karin dari balik poni pink yang menutupi matanya. "Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" akhirnya Sakura dapat menebak kemana arah pembicaraan berlangsung.

"Sakura-san… aku ingin…" berhenti sesaat. "Kau menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke."

Saat itu, Sakura merasakan hatinya sakit. Tanpa sadar butiran bening mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

_Akhirnya aku benar-benar akan menghilang dari kehidupannya._

_Aku sudah tahu, hari ini pasti akan datang._

_Hari dimana semuanya akan berakhir-_

_-begitu saja…_

"Kau ingin dia bahagia kan?" Karin berjalan mendekati Sakura. "Aku takut jika kau terus bersamanya maka…" ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Sakura. "Ingatannya akan kembali." Karin menatap mata emerald Sakura yang basah. "Dan, jika itu terjadi… mungkin saja dia akan kembali menjadi pendendam seperti dulu."

Sakura kembali terdiam. Ia tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Mengingat semuanya.

"_Sasuke-kun, kudengar kau mendapat misi ranking A. Benarkah itu?" tanya Sakura khawatir._

"_Hn…"_

"_Apa misi ini ada hubungannya dengan Itachi?" kali ini suara Sakura terdengar sedih._

"_Hn… dan kali ini…"Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "aku pasti akan membunuh Itachi." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, Sharingannya menyala merah. Sakura yang ada di hadapannya hanya terdiam, sedikit shock ketika melihat Sharingannya tadi._

"_Ano…" Sakura menelan ludah. "Sasuke-kun… aku punya firasat buruk tentang misi ini. Aku…" Sakura tak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke langsung memotong pembicaraannya dengan kasar._

"_Kau tak berhak mengaturku!" potong Sasuke._

"_Kumohon jangan pergi…" Sakura memohon. "Jika kau pergi…" Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya sakit. Ia menelan ludah sebelum akhirnya berkata. "Jika kau pergi aku…"_

"_Jika kau menghalangiku, kau akan kubunuh." Sasuke berjalan melewati Sakura yang tertunduk menatap tanah._

_Beberapa saat setelah Sasuke pergi. Titik-titik air berjatuhan ke tanah. Sakura menangis di tengah hujan. Mengepalkan tangannya, membiarkan air hujan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. _

"_Sampai kapan kau akan hidup dalam kebencian seperti itu Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau melupakan dendammu itu?"_

Sakura tersenyum miris. Ia kembali mengingat kenangan masa lalunya. Kenangan saat ia terakhir kali melihat Sasuke sebelum ia menghilang dalam misi tiga tahun yang lalu. Kenangan yang menyakitkan.

_Kini aku tahu jawaban pertanyaanku waktu itu._

_Aku akan menghapus semua kenangan menyakitkan dari kehidupan Sasuke._

_Semuanya._

_Semuanya._

"Ya." Jawab Sakura tegas. "Aku akan melakukannya."

"Terima kasih Sakura-san." Karin tersenyum. "Semoga saja dengan ini Sasuke bisa bahagia."

"Ya." Sakura tersenyum namun air mata terus menerus keluar dari mata hijaunya. Dia sudah terlalu banyak menangis. sudah terlalu banyak disakiti. Sudah terlalu banyak menderita. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyesal. Dia tidak pernah menyesal telah mencintai Sasuke. Yah, karena…

_Cinta tak perlu memiliki…_

_Cinta tak mengharapkan balasan…_

_Cinta adalah merasa senang ketika melihat orang yang dicintai hidup bahagia._

"Oh ya, dan mungkin dalam beberapa minggu ini, kami akan segera pindah dari sini." Kata-kata Karin seakan menusuk Sakura.

"Ah…" Sakura hanya bergumam pelan. "_Jadi, kau akan menghilang dari kehidupanku lagi Sasuke-kun?_"

"Senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu Sakura-san." Karin menjabat tangan Sakura. "Aku sama sekali tidak menganggapmu sebagai saingan kok." Dia tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Di belakangnya Sakura hanya terdiam. Menatap kosong ke luar jendela.

_Seseorang, tolong aku…_

_Tolong selamatkan hatiku…_

_Tolong…_

_Apakah ada yang bisa mendengar suaraku?_

-TSUZUKU-

A/N:

Ya ampun… makin angst aja nih fic. Haha. Entah kenapa aku tuh jadi seneng banget nyiksa Sakura ya? Gomen Saku-chan!! Aku juga sebenernya pengen kamu hidup bahagia sama Sasu-kun!! Masashi Kishimoto-san jadiin mereka berdua dong!!! Depresi nih… pasti bakalan sedih banget kalau di episode akhir-akhir anime / manganya Naruto pada akhirnya mereka berdua saling bunuh. Hiks…

Special thanks to reviewers yang udah rela review fic ku...

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan**: Hmm... liat aja nanti deh. hehe.

**Haruchi Nigiyama**: Daijoubu datta :). so sweet? ngga juga kok... Iya sama!! aku juga seneng pas Karin dicuekin.

**KuroShiro6yh**: Wah author Bleach! dulu aku juga suka main ke fandom Bleach... tapi gara-gara udah lama ga ngikutin anime atau manganya, aku jadi males deh maen kesana. Saku nyadar apaan? He dia kan ga mau ngerepotin orang lain makanya dia ga bilang.

**UchiHaruno SasuSaku**: Ga apa-apa kok. Aku seneng kamu udah review. Apalagi kamu selalu ngereview tiap chapter. Iya nih! cepetan inget dong Sasu!! Hehe Doumo Arigatou ne!!

**Chiwe-SasuSaku**: Iya... akhirnya terkabul. Yah, walaupun cuma sehari... Iya, aku ga rela bilang Karin cantik. Entah kenapa di mataku Sakura jauuh lebih cantik. Iya nih Sasuke! kok beraninya pas Sakuranya lagi tidur sih??

**nurimut-chan**: Makasih... eh segilima? siapa aja? perasaan cuma... Naru-Saku-Sasu-Karin... eh iya ding Hina juga ya? jadi 5 deh... haha ga nyangka rumit banget ya?

**KoNan**: SasuSaku kok... Aduh segitu ga sukanya sama NaruSaku ya? entah kenapa setelah baca chap 469 aku jadi suka banget NaruSaku. Kayanya Naru lebih berhak ngedapetin cintanya Saku daripada Sasu deh, pengorbanan dia banyak banget soalnya... Tapi di fic ini SasuSaku kok, tapi aku mau bikin disini Sakuranya ada "rasa" sama Naru. hehe

**mayura**: Dasar! Giliran adegan kiss aja suka... haha. Oke lanjut kok!! Arigatou.

Michishige Asuka: Sakura ga mau maksain keinginannya sih... hiks. dia emang terlalu baik. Kenapa harus Karin? Aku ga bisa mikir lagi siapa yang bakal jadi saingannya Sakura sih... kalau bikin OC kan rasanya gimana gitu... jadi kurang menghayati.

**Pick-a-doo**: Yosh! nih Update!

**Uchiha Ry-chan**: Iya, dia cemburu... Naruto seneng banget tuh! Arigatou...

**evey-charen**: Terima kasih... aku juga suka gaya penulisanmu kok, kalau sempat aku review semua ficmu deh. Makasih ya. Oh, di fic ini ga ada Neji sama sekali, rule dan janji yang dibuat Sasuke juga ga ada. Fic ini ga ada hubungannya dengan The Uchiha Sweetheart kok. Dan mulai chapter depan, fic ini bakalan pure dari ide aku semua... Arigatou, tetep baca Endless Memories ya!


	12. The Same Wish Under The Same Sky

Yo! Takahashi desu… mau ngejelasin sebentar ke readers sebelum mulai baca Endless Memories. Karena banyak yang nanya soal hubungan fic ini dengan Mr Endlessly dan The Uchiha Sweetheartnya Angel-san, aku bakal ngejelasin tentang fic ini. Mulai chapter 10 kemaren fic ini ga ada hubungannya dengan Mr Endlessly, semuanya pure ideku sendiri. Tapi tetep aja dasar ceritanya dari Mr Endlessly hehehe.

Dan fic ini ga ada hubungannya dengan The Uchiha Sweetheart. Disini hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke mirip dengan anime maupun manganya. Jadi, beda banget sama hubungan mereka di Sweetheart. Di Sweetheart kan diceritain kalo SasuSaku tuh deket banget bahkan Sasuke yang duluan nembak Sakura, tapi di Endless Sakura dan Sasuke persis di manganya. Sasuke tetep aja si dingin ga berperasaan dan Sakura tetep aja cewe yang setia nunggu Sasuke ngebales cintanya. Hiks sedih.

Karena ga ada hubungan dengan The Uchiha Sweetheart, jadi Neji sama sekali ga muncul disini. (Kayanya tokoh lain juga ga muncul ya? Haha ). Aku emang mau memperjelas hubungan mereka bertiga aja. Dunia berasa cuman buat 3 orang ya?

Disini, aku bikin Sakura punya "rasa" sama Naruto. (Ya ampun maruk amat ya?). jadi dia tuh karena Naruto selalu ada di samping dia, mau ga mau "rasa" itu pasti muncul kan? Walopun dia cinta sama Sasu sampe setengah idup juga tetep aja kan?

Oiya, aku saranin nonton episode Naruto yang Konoha Sport Festival deh! Soalnya itu lucu banget dan bakalan ada hubungannya di fic ini.

Udah deh, selamat membaca!

* * *

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 12: The Same Wish Under The Same Sky**

"Naruto…" Sakura memandang keluar jendela. Menatap langit bertabur bintang di luar jendela.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto menatap Sakura, kemudian tersenyum. Senyuman jahilnya yang biasa. Senyuman yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh, senyuman yang sama sekali tidak keren bila dibandingkan dengan senyuman tipis Sasuke, senyuman yang lebih terlihat seperti cengiran daripada sebuah senyuman. Tapi… senyuman inilah yang sangat disukai Sakura. Senyuman yang hangat yang selalu melindunginya, menghiburnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil ketika melihat senyuman Naruto. "Kenapa Sakura-chan? Apa di wajahku ada yang aneh?" Naruto terlihat sedikit panik.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat kejadian konyol waktu genin dulu."

"Ha? Kejadian apa?" Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan." Sakura tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Temani aku melihat bintang." Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto, tersenyum lebar. "Ayolah… Naruto, bintangnya indah sekali."

"Tapi Tsunade-baachan menyuruhmu beristirahat penuh Sakura-chan, dia bahkan tidak mengizinkanmu keluar dari kamar ini." Naruto berusaha menolak.

"Ya, ampun. Naruto… kau berkata seolah-olah aku adalah penderita penyakit kronis yang hidupnya sudah ditentukan. Aku kan tidak sakit apa-apa. Hanya sedikit kelelahan saja. Lihat bahkan jarum infus di tanganku sudah dilepas. Itu artinya aku sudah diperbolehkan pulang kan?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu kalau Tsunade-baachan menghukummu nanti."

"Sudahlah santai saja, Ayo kita pergi!" Sakura menarik tangan Naruto, membimbingnya keluar.

"Cho-chotto matte…" Naruto berusaha mengimbangi langkah Sakura. Entah kenapa kali ini Sakura terlihat ceria. Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Mereka berlari di bawah hamparan bintang-bintang yang bertaburan. Suasana malam ini sangat sepi seakan malam ini adalah milik mereka berdua. Sakura terus berlari sementara Naruto mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Sudah sampai!!" seru Sakura. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari pegangan Naruto. Berlari mendekati danau kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berputar beberapa kali seakan ia adalah seorang penari balet.

"Waah…" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Ia berdiri di tengah padang rumput luas, di hadapannya terlihat danau yang sangat tenang dengan banyak kunang-kunang berterbangan di atasnya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang yang terlihat bagai diamond-diamond kecil yang tersusun dengan indah. Ia tidak menyangka tempat seindah ini berada di Konoha.

"Hehe, bagaimana? Lebih indah daripada rumah sakit kan?" Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Darimana kau tahu ada tempat seperti ini di konoha?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di atas rumput kemudian membiarkan seekor kunang-kunang hinggap di jarinya. "Dulu, Sasuke-kun sering berlatih disini." Jawabnya pelan. Matanya tertuju pada kunang-kunang yang memancarkan cahaya kuning di jarinya. "Aku selalu memperhatikannya diam-diam."

"Ah…" Naruto merasa bersalah; menanyakan hal itu pada Sakura. _Sasuke… kenapa selalu saja Sasuke? Apakah Sakura pernah memperhatikanku, sedikit saja?_

"Waktu itu, Sasuke berlatih keras agar ia bisa diakui oleh ayahnya." Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam, mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura. "Dia berlatih katon no jutsu sampai hampir membakar dirinya sendiri. Saat itu, aku hanyalah seorang gadis pengecut yang bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berbicara padanya saja aku tidak berani." Sakura melepaskan kunang-kunang yang ada di jarinya, membiarkannya terbang bebas ke langit luas.

"Diam-diam aku memasukkan obat ke dalam tas ransel Sasuke dan menuliskan 'ganbatte,Sasuke-kun. Aku yakin ayahmu akan mengakui kehebatanmu suatu saat nanti' pada bungkus obat itu." Sakura menarik napas panjang. "Dan, hal itu benar-benar terjadi… akhirnya ayah Sasuke mengakui kehebatannya. Aku benar-benar merasa bahagia saat melihat ayahnya mengacak rambut Sasuke kemudian berkata'Anakku memang hebat' padanya."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berbagai perasaan mengalir di hatinya. Cemburu, iri, kasihan, sedih, simpati… semua bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ah, lalu apa kau ingat Naruto? Sewaktu festival olahraga Konoha." Sakura mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata cerulean jernih Naruto. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Waktu itu kau benar-benar lucu…"

"Ah!! Sudah, sudah Sakura-chan itu benar-benar hal yang memalukan." Wajah Naruto memerah ketika mengingat kejadian konyol itu. Ia benar-benar malu.

"Siapa yang bilang kalau hal itu memalukan?" Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak memalukan kok. Kau hanya terlihat konyol seperti seorang pelawak." Sakura berusaha menghibur namun gagal, Naruto terlihat semakin terpuruk.

"Ah, dan yang paling parah adalah perlombaan terakhir,kalau tidak salah lari estafet kan?" Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di dagu seolah ia sedang berpikir. Mendengar ini wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. "Sakura-chan… sudah, sudah. Aku benar-benar malu."

"Ah, iya!" Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto. Ia menjentikkan jarinya pertanda ia sudah mengingat semuanya. "Waktu itu, tanpa sengaja Sasuke menusuk bokongmu dengan tongkat estafet. Hahahaha." Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya keluar. "Kalian benar-benar terlihat seperti pasangan pelawak."

"Sakura-chan, itu tidak lucu tahu. Huh! Saat itu si Sasuke-yarou bahkan tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa bersalahnya. Padahal aku sangat menderita. Bayangkan saja, ia menusuk bokongku dengan tongkat disaat aku sedang sembelit. Benar-benar sial."

"Hahahaha…" Sakura tertawa makin keras.

"Sakura-chan jangan tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain dong!"

"Maaf, maaf…" Sakura berusaha menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengelap air mata yang keluar karena tertawa terlalu keras tadi.

_Naruto, terima kasih…_

_Kau membuatku bahagia._

_Terima kasih…_

"Sakura-chan, lihat ada bintang jatuh!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah komet yang terbang meluncur diatasnya. "Cepat buat permohonan!" Naruto menepukkan kedua tangannya kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

_Semoga Sakura-chan selalu bahagia… _Sebuah permohonan yang muncul dalam diri seorang Naruto. Permohonan agar gadis yang dicintainya selalu bahagia.

Sakura menutup matanya kemudian memohon. _Aku ingin agar Naruto hidup bahagia…_

Permohonan yang sama, yang keluar dari dalam diri dua orang yang dipermainkan oleh cinta. Kedua orang sahabat yang menderita karena cinta.

Dan mungkin saja mereka akan dipisahkan oleh cinta juga.

"Sakura-chan memohon apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Rahasia." Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

Naruto menatap mata emerald Sakura berusaha menebak. _Pasti dia memohon untuk Sasuke._ Pikirnya.

Sayang sekali tebakannya kali ini salah. Sakura memohon untuk kebahagiaan Naruto, bukan Sasuke.

"Naruto…"

"Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Terima kasih." Sakura menatap mata cerulean Naruto."Terima kasih atas segala yang kau lakukan untukku. Terima kasih karena sudah mau menjadi sahabatku, menemaniku, menghiburku." Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto. "Terima kasih karena telah mencintaiku."

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Naruto kelihatan bingung.

"Jujur saja, mungkin jika aku bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Aku… " Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap danau. "Aku akan jatuh cinta padamu."

"Eh?" Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Sakura. "Sakura-chan, kau…"

"Untuk kali ini saja, izinkan aku bersikap egois. Aku berjanji, setelah ini aku tidak akan pernah bersikap egois lagi padamu." Sakura kembali menatap mata Naruto. "Maafkan, keegoisanku ini Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu Saku-" kata-kata Naruto terpotong ketika tiba-tiba saja Sakura mengecup bibirnya. Matanya membelalak lebar. Tunggu, bukankah ini yang selalu dinantikan olehnya? Tapi kenapa… kenapa… ia tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali.

"Sakura-chan, apa maksudnya ini?" Naruto memegangi bibirnya yang baru saja dicium Sakura dengan jari. Sakura hanya tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Naruto. "Sudah malam, ayo kita pulang." Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto hanya duduk terdiam, tak berniat untuk mengikuti Sakura. Ia memandang danau dengan tatapan kosong. _Sakura-chan, apa maksudnya ini?_

-

Sakura melangkah melintasi pepohonan, sesekali ia melihat ke belakang untuk mencari keberadaan Naruto. "Sepertinya dia marah padaku…" gumamnya.

_Maafkan aku Naruto…_

_Karena aku sudah memutuskan._

_Sebelum ia menghilang dari kehidupanku._

_Aku yang akan menghilang dari kehidupannya._

_Dan jika aku menghilang dari kehidupannya, aku pun akan menghilang dari kehidupanmu._

Perlahan langkahnya berhenti. Sakura menutup matanya perlahan.

sigh.

"Aku…"

Sakura berbisik.

"berhasil…" senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang bergetar.

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana rasanya ketika Sasuke kembali, namun tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Saat itu ia benar-benar hancur. Hatinya pecah menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil. Melihat Sasuke mengingatkannya pada penyesalannya dulu, ia selalu bertanya kenapa saat itu ia tidak berusaha lebih keras untuk mencegah Sasuke pergi, kenapa ia tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Banyak sekali kata yang bermunculan di benaknya saat itu, seandainya aku… seandainya Sasuke… beribu kata pengandaian muncul, menghantuinya. Dan ia takut. Ia takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Ia selalu berusaha lari, ia selalu saja berusaha menghindar. Berbohong karena ia takut pada kenyataan.

Ia selalu berpura-pura terlihat tegar di hadapan Naruto, berpura-pura tidak menyukainya, berpura-pura tidak peduli pada sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Tapi sekarang? Sakura tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Aku berhasil. Itu memang sulit… Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil mengucapkan selamat tinggal padanya, pada Naruto.

Senyumannya melebar. Aku tidak takut lagi..

Hari ini aku telah menjadi lebih kuat… dan besok akan semakin kuat..

Sakura Haruno akan tetap kuat dan tegar.

Untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk melindungi hatinya.

Aku tidak boleh egois. Sasuke-kun, Naruto… aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah bersikap egois di hadapan kalian lagi.

Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia.

Sasuke-kun, aku akan selalu berdoa untukmu, aku harap kau bisa bahagia tanpa diriku. Kuharap kenangan menyakitkan itu takkan pernah mengganggumu lagi.

Dan aku akan merelakanmu. Aku sudah berjanji takkan bersikap egois. Sebanyak apapun aku menginginkanmu.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Gimana? Kesannya si Saku tuh maruk amat ya? Ngga kok, dia belum cinta sama Naruto, tapi udah sampe level "suka" dan mungkin kalo dia lebih lama lagi sama Naru bisa aja dia jatuh cinta. Haha ribet ya. Emang.

Makasih buat para readers yang udah review… aku jadi semangat bikin fic (padahal lagi uas T.T)

Special Thank's to:

**Propa-chan: **Makasih, ni lanjut kok…

**Arishima Ryuu-chan:** Iya nih angst, sesuai genrenya kan?? Happy ending? Liat aja nanti deh… makanya ikutin terus endless ya! (promosi…)

**Chiwe SasuSaku: **Iya, nih si Karin nyebelin banget ya? Sasu ga pergi kok malah Saku yang mau pergi.

**Hehe: **Sama. Aku juga benci Karin.

**Haruchi Nigiyama: **Karin emang kaya nenek sihir. Disini Karin jadi mirip peran antagonis yang di sinetron2 super lebay yang ada di TV ya? Sakura tabah banget. Aku salut deh… (Apaan sih?)

**Amethyst is Aphrodite: **Masa sih? Haha bagus dong… berarti aku berhasil bikin angst. Makasih ya…

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan: **Hmm sejak kapan Sakura sama Gaara? Ga tau kenapa aku lebih suka NaruSaku daripada GaaSaku. Tapi ga apa-apa ding… Makasih ya udah review.

**UchiHAruno SasuSaku: **Kapan mereka bahagia? Hmm liat aja deh di chapter terakhir nanti… Makasih ya.

**Kuro Shiro6yh: **Pantat ayam? Jidat lebar? Wah bener ya, nama panggilan mereka jadi aneh banget… haha.

**Halcali Love12: **Cup, cup jangan nangis dong halcali. Nih aku kasih permen ----O

**Pick a-doo: **Waah jangan lempar setrika! Mahal! Lempar batu aja gratis kan? Hehe

**Michishige Asuka:** Endingnya? Liat aja di chapter terakhir nanti, mungkin chapter terakhir tuh chapter 14 atau 15 tergantung moodku nanti sih…

**Uchiha Ry-chan: **Iya, suatu saat nanti pasti semua pengorbanan Saku kebales… Tuhan maha adil, ya kan? (Apaan lagi nih? Gaje ya?)

**Nurimut-chan: **Sama aku juga. Kalo jadi Sakura pasti aku udah pergi ke dukun buat nyantet si Karin. Eh ngga ding, udah ga jaman main dukun2an. Aku mau buka situs jigoku-tsushinnya Enma Ai aja biar Karin diseret ke Neraka sama Enma Ai. Haha.

**Fuyuki Namikaze: **Aduh gomen ya… aku buat Saku menderita banget disini.

**Furu-pyon: **Setuju!! Hidup SasuSaku!


	13. Last Wish

Hyaa! Chapter 13! Makasih banyak buat para reader dan reviewer yang udah setia ngereview endless. Maaf ya udah bikin kalian lama nunggu… oh ya, maaf ya kalo deskripsinya kurang. Aku emang ga begitu bisa bikin deskripsi. Makanya aku lebih seneng bikin fic dialog yang deskripsinya pendek-pendek. Hehe. Udah deh ga usah banyak bacot.

Aku bingung mau namain miko yang muncul di chap ini siapa... anggap aja dia kikyo yang ada di Inuyasha deh. hahaha.

Ja! Kore o otanoshimi yonde ne!

* * *

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 13: The Last Wish**

Sakura melihat jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, ia sudah memutuskan, hari ini ia akan meninggalkan semuanya, hari ini ia akan benar-benar keluar dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Sakura memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas ranselnya. Sesaat, tangannya menemukan sesuatu. Ia menatap sebuah kalung liontin yang berbentuk bintang jatuh di tangannya. Mendekapnya erat.

"_Hnn." Sasuke menerima kalung itu kemudian menatap Sakura. "Untukmu."_

"_Ah? Eh, jangan… sebaiknya kau berikan itu pada tunanganmu." _

"_Kalau tidak mau, akan kubuang." Sasuke menatap kalung yang ada di tangannya dengan tatapan bosan kemudian memutar tangannya seakan hendak membuang kalung itu entah kemana._

"_Jangan!" tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak. Ia benar-benar menyukai kalung itu._

_Sasuke hanya tersenyum sinis. "Hn… ternyata kau menyukai kalung ini kan?"_

"Ya. Aku menyukainya, Sasuke." Bisik Sakura, ia menggenggam erat kalung yang ada di tangannya. "Setidaknya, izinkan aku menyimpannya." Sakura mengenakan kalung itu di lehernya kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya dan beranjak menuju pintu keluar. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Selamat tinggal." Sakura tersenyum tipis kemudian berjalan menjauhi apartemennya yang dipenuhi kenangan.

Seorang gadis berambut pink pendek, berjalan seorang diri. Angin yang berhembus membuat baju cheong sam merahnya berkibar.

-

Matahari belum menampakkan dirinya, membuat jalanan di Konoha menjadi gelap. Sakura berjalan dalam diam, berbagai kenangan berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya melihat plang "Toko Bunga Yamanaka" di samping kirinya. Ia menatap toko itu dengan tatapan sedih, toko milik salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, Ino.

"Ino…" Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan untukku. Terima kasih karena kau telah mau menjadi sahabatku." Bisiknya pelan.

Bayangan seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang panjang yang sedang tersenyum padanya muncul dalam ingatannya. Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian memberikannya sebuah pita merah. _"Percayalah pada dirimu sendiri, Sakura" _kata-kata Ino dulu kembali terngiang di benaknya.

"_Aku tahu ini sulit. Tapi kau pasti bisa. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu." _

"_Bersemangatlah Sakura!"_

"_Hei kalau kau tidak cepat bertindak, aku yang akan lebih dulu mendapatkan Sasuke!"_

Sakura terdiam. Ia tersenyum pahit kemudian melanjutkan jalannya. Angin dingin berhembus menerbangkan beberapa kelopak bunga Sakura. Sakura melihat ke samping kanannya, disana berdiri sebuah pohon Sakura yang terlihat rapuh. Sakura menyentuh batang pohon itu dengan lembut. Ia memejamkan matanya, "Hei, berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan terus berdiri kokoh walaupun banyak angin yang berusaha menumbangkanmu." Ia membuka matanya perlahan, kemudian tersenyum. "Kau harus kuat, Sakura."

Sakura mengamati matahari yang perlahan-lahan mulai muncul dari ufuk timur. "Hari yang baru telah dimulai." Gumamnya.

Sakura kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke gerbang perbatasan Konoha. Di perjalanannya ia melihat apartemen Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya yang paling ia sayangi. Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap jendela kamar Naruto.

"Naruto…" gumamnya pelan.

Sakura mengamati jendela kamar Naruto, ia mendengar Naruto mengigau.

"Sakura-chan…" igauannya terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. "Aku pasti akan menepati janjiku. Akan kubawa pulang si Sasuke-yarou itu." Mendengar ini Sakura merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk dadanya.

Senyum simpul menghiasi bibir tipisnya, "Si bodoh itu…" bisiknya. Setetes cairan bening mengalir di pipi putihnya. Ia tidak menangis sewaktu berada di depan rumah Ino tadi, tapi kenapa sekarang, ketika mendengar igauan Naruto ia menangis?

TES TES TES air mata berjatuhan membasahi tanah. Sakura menunduk membiarkan rambut pinknya menutupi wajahnya. Mata emeraldnya menutup perlahan.

-

_Naruto memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan paksa, namun Sakura hanya terdiam, "Berhentilah bertingkah sok kuat seperti ini! Kau bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menderita!"_

"_ZRASSH" Hujan turun semakin deras._

_Ekspresi sedih terpasang di wajah Naruto. "Kenapa…? __Kenapa?__ Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku…? Apakah kau mencoba untuk menghukumku…?" suaranya melemah. "…apakah semua ini salahku? Apakah akan lebih baik bila aku saja yang mati?"_

_-_

"Itu bukan salahmu. Itu semua salahku." Gumam Sakura mata emeraldnya tertutupi lapisan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku…" ucap Sakura terbata-bata ketika mengingat ia selalu saja menyakiti hati Naruto. Air mata mengalir semakin deras. "Maafkan aku…"

_-_

"_Sakura…chan…"_

_Naruto mempererat pelukannya. "Aku…Aku—" Ia menempelkan mulutnya di dahi Sakura dan berbisik "…Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."_

_Sakura hanya memberikan tatapan kosong._

"…_Aku akan membawanya kembali jika aku dapat memberikan jiwaku sebagai penukar jiwanya. Aku rela menggantikan kematiannya untukmu."_

"_Sa… Sasuke-kun…"_

"_Sakura-chan…" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap mata hijau Sakura._

_Mata mereka bertemu. Dan Sakura merasakan betapa dalamnya perasaan Naruto. Pederitaannya. Kesedihannya._

-

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya kembali mengingat kenangannya.

_-_

"_Kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi masa lalunya maka jadilah masa depan bagi Sasuke. Lagipula cinta tak mengenal batas waktu kan?" Naruto tersenyum lembut_

_-_

"Aku bahkan tak bisa menjadi masa depan baginya." Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai sedikit terang, pertanda fajar akan segera tiba.

Ia berjalan menuju ke pintu apartemen Naruto, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam ranselnya kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam celah-celah di bawah pintu.

Ia menghapus air mata dengan menggunakan tangannya kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak perlu lagi melindungiku Naruto. Karena, mulai saat ini aku akan menjadi gadis yang kuat." Sakura berbalik kemudian berlari meninggalkan apartemen Naruto. Ia takut, jika berdiri lebih lama lagi disana, mungkin saja niatnya untuk pergi akan menghilang.

Sakura berlari melintasi jalanan Konoha yang masih terlihat sepi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ada suara yang memanggilnya. "Haruno-sama!" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju ke sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang miko berambut hitam panjang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Kikyo-san." Sakura membalas senyuman Kikyo. "Boleh aku berdoa disini?" tanyanya. Tangannya menunjuk ke sebuah kuil yang ada di belakang Kikyo.

"Tentu saja. Silakan masuk." Kikyo membukakan pintu kuil dan mempersilakan Sakura masuk.

"Terima kasih." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kuil kemudian menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia menutup mata dan mengucapkan doanya dalam hati. "Kami-sama, aku ingin agar Sasuke, dan Naruto bahagia."

Ia menghela napas sesaat kemudian mengambil beberapa kertas permohonan di samping patung dewa yang ada di hadapannya. Sakura menuliskan permohonannya dalam beberapa carik kertas kemudian menggantungnya di dahan pohon tanabata yang ada di samping kuil.

"Haruno-sama." Terdengar suara Kikyo.

"Ya?" Sakura berjalan mendekati gadis miko cantik berambut hitam itu. Baju miko berwarna putih dan merah yang dikenakannya memperanggun penampilannya.

"Terimalah ini." Kikyo menyerahkan sebuah jimat pada Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sakura heran

"Jimat keberuntungan. Terimalah."

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum kemudian memasukkan jimat itu dalam kantung bajunya.

"Semoga kau beruntung dalam menjalankan misimu hari ini." Kikyo tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Apa aku salah? Kupikir kau akan pergi menjalankan misi ketika melihat kau membawa tas ransel ninjamu itu." Kikyo sedikit heran.

"Ah, iya." Sakura berbohong. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau ia akan pergi dari Konoha. Ya kan?

"Selamat jalan. Haruno-sama." Kikyo melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum lalu membalas lambaian tangan Kikyo. Ia melangkah menjauhi kuil itu. Saat ia berada kira-kira 100 meter dari kuil, ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian merogoh kantung bajunya. Mengambil sebuah jimat berwarna merah berbentuk persegi panjang dengan tulisan-tulisan kanji berwarna emas diatasnya.

Sesaat ia melihat Hinata yang sedang berjalan sendirian di seberang jalan. Rambut indigo panjangnya tertiup angin yang berhembus melewatinya.

Sakura menatap jimat yang ada di tangannya, kemudian tersenyum. _Sepertinya ada orang yang lebih pantas memiliki ini daripada diriku._

"Hinata!" Seru Sakura. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. "Sa- sakura-chan…" ia tersenyum simpul.

Sakura berlari mendekati Hinata. Ia menatap mata lavender Hinata dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hinata, aku ingin kau menerima ini." Sakura menyerahkan jimat yang ada di genggamannya pada Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sedikit terkejut. Ia menatap jimat yang kini telah berada di genggamannya. "Apa… ini?" tanyanya heran.

"Jimat keberuntungan, aku mendapatkannya dari miko yang sedang menjaga kuil yang ada di sebelah sana." Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Terimalah."

"Tapi, Sakura-chan… kenapa kau memberikannya padaku?" Hinata menatap Sakura heran.

"Hei, hei aku memberikan ini tidak secara cuma-cuma loh." Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Eh?" Hinata terlihat bingung.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan membuat Naruto bahagia." Hinata mendengar suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi Sakura-chan…"

"Si bodoh itu tidak akan pernah mengerti kalau kau tidak memberitahunya." Potong Sakura. "Cepat beri tahu dia kalau kau menyukainya."

"A… aku ti-tidak bisa." Hinata tertunduk menatap tanah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. "Kau pasti bisa." Sakura mendekati Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangannya seakan berusaha memberikan kekuatannya pada Hinata.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Suara Hinata bergetar. "Karena bukan aku gadis yang disukai Naruto-kun."

"!!?" Mata Sakura melebar. Ia kembali teringat pada kata-kata Naruto dulu.

_Aku mencintaimu Sakura-chan. Lebih dari apapun._

"Gadis yang disukai Naruto-kun adalah kau." Mata lavender bertemu emerald. "Sakura-chan…"

Sesaat Sakura melihat kepedihan yang tersirat dari mata lavender Hinata. Ia merasa dadanya sesak. Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka harus terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta yang tak berujung? Kenapa kami-sama begitu tidak adil sehingga membuat tak satupun dari cinta mereka yang bersambut?

_**Hinata menyukai Naruto.**_

_**Naruto menyukai Sakura.**_

_**Sakura menyukai Sasuke.**_

_**Dan tetap akan seperti itu. Terjebak dalam lingkaran cinta yang tak berujung.**_

"Aku tahu." Sakura akhirnya angkat bicara. Ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum. "Aku sudah tahu sejak dulu."

"Lalu kenapa?" Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sakura. Ia melangkah mundur. Mata lavendernya digenangi butiran air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja."Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"Karena gadis yang bisa membahagiakan Naruto adalah kau. Bukan aku." Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Aku ingin melepaskan kalian dari lingkaran cinta yang tak berujung ini." Mata emerald memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata lavender.

"Oleh sebab itu…" Sakura menepuk bahu Hinata lembut. "Kuserahkan sahabatku yang bodoh itu padamu."

"Sakura-chan…"

"Jika kau tidak memberanikan diri untuk memberitahu perasaanmu padanya, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu." Ancam Sakura.

"!!"

"Ah, sudah hampir jam 5.30 aku bisa terlambat. Tsunade-sama pasti akan marah kalau aku terlambat dalam misi." Sakura melihat jam tangannya "Selamat tinggal Hinata! Ingat kata-kataku tadi!" Sakura tersenyum kemudian berlari menjauhi Hinata yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"TES" setetes air mata jatuh dari mata lavender, membasahi jimat merah yang ada di genggaman seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Terima kasih. Sakura…"

-

-

"Hhhh…" Sakura menghela napas. Ia menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap langit yang mulai terang diatasnya. _Semoga dengan ini aku bisa membahagiakan mereka. _Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada matahari yang terbit secara perlahan di ufuk timur. _Lalu? Bagaimana denganku? _Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa ingin menangis.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatap langit?" Suara bariton dingin mengagetkan Sakura.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit yang ada diatasnya kepada sumber suara yang berada di depannya. Disana terlihat seorang pria tampan berambut raven, berdiri tegap. Ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan. Lambang Uchiha kebanggaannya terpampang pada bagian belakang baju biru laut berkerah tinggi yang dipakainya.

"Ah…" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Sasuke ketika melihat Sakura membawa tas ransel ninjanya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya berusaha mencari alasan. Perlahan ia mengangkat kepalanya memberanikan dirinya menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Hari ini, Tsunade-sama memerintahkanku untuk pergi ke Suna. Ada sedikit masalah yang harus kuselesaikan." Sakura kembali berbohong. Sebenarnya ia merasa tersiksa karena harus berbohong pada setiap orang yang ia temui.

"Ah, gawat aku terlambat." Ia berpura-pura melihat jam tangannya. "Selamat tinggal Uchiha-san!" Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Senyum palsu.

Sasuke menatap mata emerald Sakura, dia tahu. Tahu kalau gadis itu sedang berbohong. Sharingan tak bisa dibohongi kan?

_Dia berbohong._

_Lagi._

_Untuk apa dia berbohong?_

_Kenapa ia seakan berusaha lari dariku?_

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha lari dariku?" Sasuke mencengkram lengan Sakura. Memaksanya menghentikan langkahnya.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Bibir bawahnya bergetar.

_Kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku Sasuke-kun._

_Kumohon._

"Uchiha-san, kumohon lepaskan tanganmu." Sakura menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar.

_Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia._

_Tanpa diriku._

"Jawab aku Haruno!" suaranya terdengar pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Sakura merasa terintimidasi.

Sakura berusaha menahan emosinya, namun gagal. Ya, mungkin benar perkataan Ino kalau ia hanyalah gadis lemah yang berpura-pura tegar. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata emeraldnya. Ia benar-benar harus pergi dari sini. Jika tidak, Sasuke pasti akan mengetahui semuanya.

"Haruno!"Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura memaksanya untuk berbalik ke arahnya. Sesaat ia merasa terkejut ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang dipenuhi air mata.

_Kenapa dia menangis?_

Sakura merasa tak dapat mengontrol emosinya lebih lama lagi. Semua perasaan yang ditahannya selama ini seakan-akan meledak menghancurkan hatinya.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!" tanpa sadar Sakura berteriak. "Dan… dan melihatmu hanya akan membuatku sakit." Suaranya melemah namun terdengar menyedihkan.

"Ah…" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya. Menyesal karena tak dapat mengontrol kata-katanya. Mata hijaunya yang dipenuhi berbagai emosi basah tergenang air mata yang berjatuhan di kedua belah pipinya.

Ia berbalik kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Kata-kata Sakura tadi benar-benar menusuk hatinya.

_-_

"_Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun"_

"_Kau tahu? Aku akan menunggu hingga kau menyukaiku._"

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."_

"_Kumohon jangan pergi."_

"_Jika kau pergi aku…"_

"_Jika kau pergi…"_

"_Izinkan aku menyukaimu."_

_-_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Kuso." _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Koi-kun!!"

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Special thank's to:

**kirei yuki hana**

**Kasumi Yumaeda**

**Uzutake Mew-chan**

**nagume  
**

**Arishima Ryuu-Chan  
**

**mayura  
**

**Amethyst is Aphrodite  
**

**Angga Uchiha Haruno  
**

**hehe  
**

**Chiwe-SasuSaku  
**

**chariot330  
**

**nuri-nuri  
**

**Michishige Asuka  
**

**Nakamura Kumiko-chan  
**

**Vinn Ino  
**

**Natsumi Konihata  
**

**Haruchi Nigiyama  
**

**Fuyuki Namikaze  
**

**Uchiha Ry-chan  
**

**KuroShiro6yh**

**Semua readers yang udah baca fic ini.**

Arigatou Gozaimasu~!


	14. Destiny

Akhirnya jadi juga chapter ini… Oiya, ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari Elfenmarchen buatannya angel-san.

Aku baru nyadar kalo chapter yang lalu banyak banget kata yang diulang-ulang. Gomen ya minna-sama!

Makasih udah mau baca fic-ku. Semoga aja chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua! Yosh!

Otanoshimi yonde ne!

* * *

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 14: Destiny**

"Koi-kun!!" Karin berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya menatap kosong ke arah bayangan punggung Sakura yang semakin menjauh. Ia menutup mata onyxnya. Tangannya masih terkepal.

_"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

Kepalan tangannya semakin erat. Di belakangnya, Karin terlihat bingung.

"Koi-kun?? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Karin, ia mengerutkan alisnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia sibuk dengan berbagai pikiran yang muncul memenuhi kepalanya.

_Ya, aku tahu sejak awal._

_Tapi aku selalu berusaha mengingkarinya._

_Berusaha menolaknya._

_Menolak kenyataan bahwa aku…_

_Mencintainya._

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa Koi-kun?" Karin terlihat khawatir sekarang.

"…"

Rambut hitamnya menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Ugh…" giginya bergemeletuk. Kepalannya semakin mengeras, menyebabkan telapak tangannya memutih.

Wajah Sakura kembali terbayang di kepalanya.

_Wajah itu._

_Selalu terlihat seperti memendam rasa sakit._

_Wajah itu._

_Seakan menyimpan penderitaan._

Wajah Sakura yang muncul di kepalanya selalu saja, wajah sedih yang dipenuhi air mata. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura tertawa lepas setiap kali berada di dekatnya.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan kemudian mendongak menatap langit yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi gelap.

_Aku hanya membuatnya menderita._

_Apakah membiarkannya pergi adalah hal yang terbaik?_

"Koi-kun, sepertinya akan turun hujan deras." Karin menatap awan-awan cumulus yang bergerombol di langit. "Ayo kita pulang." Ia menarik tangan Sasuke. Membimbingnya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.

_Ya._

_Mungkin ini yang terbaik._

-

-

-

-

"Ngh…" Naruto membuka mata birunya perlahan. Mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur kesayangannya, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Sepertinya ia tertidur sangat lelap semalam.

Perlahan jarinya menyentuh bibirnya, "Apakah itu cuma mimpi?" ia kembali mengingat saat Sakura menciumnya. "Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?"

Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, "Argh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan bila bertemu dengannya!" ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipinya. _Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi. _

Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan menuju keluar. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sepucuk surat terselip di pintu apartemennya. Mata ceruleannya melebar saat ia mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

**_Naruto… _**

**_Maafkan aku karena telah menyakiti hatimu._**

**_Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun bagimu padahal kau selalu saja mengorbankan banyak hal untukku._**

**_Maaf…_**

"Sakura-chan…" tangannya bergetar. Naruto mencengkram erat surat yang ada di tangannya kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

**_Jangan khawatirkan aku karena aku bukanlah gadis lemah yang harus kau lindungi lagi._**

**_Aku akan menjadi gadis yang kuat._**

**_Dan…_**

**_Terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku selama ini._**

**_Terima kasih karena selalu mendukungku, melindungiku, mencintaiku._**

**_Naruto… aku hanya ingin kau bahagia._**

**_Kau harus mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri._**

**_Berjanjilah padaku._**

Naruto meremas kertas yang ada di genggamannya kemudian melemparkannya ke sudut ruangan. "Kau bodoh Sakura-chan… seharusnya kau lebih memikirkan kebahagiaanmu sendiri! "

Naruto menutup mata birunya perlahan berusaha memikirkan apa maksud dari surat yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

_"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan bersikap egois padamu lagi."_

_"Ini yang terakhir kalinya."_

_"Aku bahkan tak bisa menjadi masa depan baginya."_

Naruto membuka matanya kembali, ia berlari mengambil jaket dan celana panjang oranyenya kemudian mendobrak pintu yang ada di depannya dengan paksa.

Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga, melintasi jalanan Konoha yang masih terlihat sepi di pagi hari. _Mungkinkah Sakura-chan berniat pergi dariku? Mungkinkah dia berniat meninggalkan Konoha?_

"BRAKK"

Naruto mendobrak pintu ruangan tempat Sakura di Rumah Sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Napasnya tersengal–sengal, matanya berusaha mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah tempat tidur kosong yang terlihat rapi seakan belum disentuh sama sekali.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto berusaha memanggil nama gadis yang ia cintai, berharap gadis itu menjawabnya.

"Sakura-chan!" ia kembali memanggil nama sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" terdengar suara dari seberang pintu. Naruto menatap sumber suara dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Shizune, apa kau melihat Sakura-chan?" tanyanya. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Bukankah dia sudah pulang? Dia pamit padaku kemarin malam. Bukankah kemarin malam ia masih bersamamu Naruto?"

Mata cerulean Naruto melebar. _Jangan-jangan dia sudah merencanakan semuanya. Sial! Seharusnya kemarin aku mengikutinya pulang._Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia berlari menerobos Shizune.

"Tunggu! Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!" teriak Shizune namun Naruto terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan Shizune.

Naruto berlari menuju apartemen Sakura dengan kecepatan penuh. Ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Sakura dengan tidak sabar. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Apa kau ada di dalam?!!" Naruto membuka pintu yang ada di hadapannya dengan paksa.

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, namun yang dilihatnya hanyalah ruangan kosong, seakan ruangan ini tidak ditinggali sebelumnya.

"Kuso!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia berlari keluar menuju ke gerbang Konoha berharap menemukan sosok gadis yang dicintainya itu.

-

-

-

-

Langit yang semula biru cerah tiba-tiba berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit yang tiba-tiba saja berubah. _Aneh, kenapa cuacanya tiba-tiba saja berubah?_

"TES TES" Sakura merasakan ada tetesan air yang membasahi baju terusan merahnya.

Ia menatap pintu gerbang yang berdiri megah di hadapannya, tak memedulikan air hujan yang terus saja membasahi dirinya.

Rambut pinknya menutupi wajahnya, menyembunyikan mata emeraldnya.

_"Sakura-san, aku ingin kau menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke."_

_"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha lari dariku?"_

_"AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

_"Melihatmu hanya akan membuatku bertambah sakit."_

Sakura menghela napas kemudian menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi matanya.

_Akhirnya… hari ini tiba._

Tanpa sadar, air mata berkumpul di sudut mata emeraldnya. Sakura menahan napasnya seakan hal itu akan menghentikan air matanya. Tapi, pada akhirnya air matanya tetap saja tidak berhenti. Air mata yang menetes di kedua belah pipinya bersatu dengan air hujan yang turun dari langit. Ia tetap mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, berusaha untuk menemukan secercah harapan disana, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah hujan.

Akhirnya, Sakura menunduk dan mengelap air matanya.

_Aku bisa melakukannya!_ Sakura mengepalkan tangannya. _Aku bisa hidup tanpa**nya**. Dan juga tanpa Naruto. Aku akan pergi jauh dari Konoha._

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. _Aku tidak akan ragu lagi._

_Aku akan menjadi lebih kuat. _

_Aku akan bertahan._

Sakura menatap gerbang yang ada di hadapannya. Jika ia melewati gerbang ini maka ia akan keluar dari Konoha. Hanya satu langkah lagi, dan dia akan benar-benar keluar dari Konoha.

Satu langkah lagi, dan dia akan bebas.

Dua langkah lagi, dan dia akan keluar dari kehidupannya.

Menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke.

Seperti yang ia inginkan.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

_Tidak_.

-

-

-

-

Naruto berlari menuju gerbang Konoha. Tidak mempedulikan hujan yang terus berjatuhan membasahi rambut pirangnya.

Mata cerulean melebar saat ia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha. Angin dingin berhembus memainkan rambut pink gadis itu. Wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Sesaat, Naruto melihat air mata berjatuhan dari iris emerald gadis itu. Bercampur dengan air hujan yang turun dari langit.

"Sakura-chan…" gumamnya pelan. Ia melangkah mendekati Sakura yang kira-kira berjarak 20 meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat. _Saat ini, bukan aku orang yang ingin ditemui Sakura._

Naruto berbalik kemudian berlari menjauhi Sakura. "Cih kuso!" Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Berusaha menemui Sasuke.

-

-

Sesaat Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang berusaha menghentikannya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya berusaha mencari tahu apa yang ada di belakangnya.

"Naruto…?" gumamnya saat ia melihat bayangan pria berambut pirang yang berlari menjauhinya.

-

-

"BRAKK" Naruto mendobrak pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Rambut pirangnya yang basah terkena hujan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Naruto-san! Apa yang terjadi?" Karin tersentak kaget melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Ditambah lagi ia dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Pastilah terjadi hal yang sangat buruk.

"MANA SASUKE?!" teriak Naruto. Napasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sopan-santun?" Seorang pria berambut hitam berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya, menatap Naruto yang basah kuyup dengan tatapan arogan. "Apa kau baru saja tenggelam di danau?"

"BUAG" Naruto memukul wajah Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Karin menatap Naruto marah. "Koi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ia berlari menuju Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya berusaha membantu Sasuke berdiri, namun Sasuke menepis tangannya.

"Cih." Sasuke bangkit dari jatuhnya kemudian mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut mulutnya.

Sasuke sedikit heran dengan ekspresi Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Naruto menghela napas berusaha mendinginkan kepalanya. _Ini yang terbaik._

"Aku tidak peduli apakah ingatan bodohmu itu dapat kembali atau tidak." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. "Aku tidak peduli apakah kau mengingat Sakura-chan atau tidak."

"Lalu?" Sasuke terlihat tidak sabar. Sikapnya yang seakan tak peduli pada apapun sangat mengganggu Naruto.

"Dia pergi dari Konoha."

Sasuke menutup matanya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali.

Dia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Naruto. Namun, ia berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Dia menolak, menolak untuk mengetahuinya.

Karin mengerutkan dahinya saat ia mendengar perkataan Naruto. _Sakura… dia benar-benar mengikuti apa yang benar-benar akan keluar dari kehidupan Sasuke._

"Apakah aku perlu memperjelasnya untukmu?" desis Naruto. "Sakura pergi dari Konoha. Dia pergi dan takkan kembali lagi. Apakah itu yang ingin kau dengar?"

_Tidak._

_Aku tidak mau dengar._

_Aku tidak mau tahu._

Naruto terlihat sedih, "Sasuke—"

_Dia pergi dariku karena aku hanya akan membuatnya menderita._

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" Pertanyaan bodoh Sasuke membuat hati Naruto bertambah sakit.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya "Tidak ada." Namun pada akhirnya ia menjawab.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Itu saja." Mata ceruleannya terlihat sedih. _Kau bodoh Sasuke!_

"Hn… "

"Sakura… dia mencintaimu." Naruto berkata pelan. "Bukan aku. Bukan aku orang yang dicintainya."

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Aku tahu. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap seakan kau tidak peduli padanya? Kenapa kau bersikap seakan kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku takut. Jika aku bersamanya maka aku akan menyakitinya." Mata Naruto melebar ketika mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Sasuke!" Naruto mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "Kau tidak pernah tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan saat kau tidak ada disisinya. Teori bodohmu itu benar-benar salah!"

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam. _Benarkah itu Naruto? Apakah aku boleh mengejarnya?_

"Cih." Umpat Naruto. "Sekarang cepat kejar Sakura-chan! Jika tidak, pengorbananku akan sia-sia." Naruto melepas cengkramannya pada Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Jangan buat aku menyesal, teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke berbalik kemudian berlari keluar. "Terima kasih…" bisiknya.

"Koi-kun!" Karin berteriak berusaha menghentikan Sasuke. Namun, usahanya sia-sia belaka, dalam sekejap saja Sasuke telah lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Hei… kau tidak benar-benar mencintai Sasuke kan?" suara Naruto mengganggu Karin.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" desis Karin, ia menatap Naruto penuh kebencian. Ia menaikkan kaca matanya. "Tentu saja aku mencintainya."

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa sarkartis.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!"

"Aku menertawakan kebodohanmu." Jawab Naruto. Mata birunya terlihat serius. "Bukan itu yang namanya cinta."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin heran.

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Sasuke, seharusnya kau membiarkannya bahagia. Bukan mengekangnya." Naruto memutar bola matanya kemudian ia tersenyum. "Sejak awal kau sudah tahu kan jika mereka berdua saling menyukai? Kau sudah tahu kan kalau Sasuke mencintai Sakura?"

"Lalu, kau sendiri… Kau ditinggalkan oleh gadis yang kau cintai. Apa kau tidak merasa sakit?" Karin balik bertanya.

"Tentu saja. Rasanya sakit sekali. Tapi begitu aku melihat Sakura-chan bahagia, rasa sakit itu hilang."

"Walaupun tanpa dirimu?"

"Ya." Jawab Naruto. "Suatu saat nanti mungkin aku akan menemukan cinta yang baru." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

-

-

-

-

"Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?"

Napasnya seakan tertahan.

Sakura mencengkram tas ranselnya erat.

"Apakah kau berniat lari dariku?" suara Sasuke terdengar sedih.

Tangannya bergetar ketika mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

**_Tidak! Kau harus terus maju Sakura! Jangan berbalik lagi._**

Sakura menelan ludah berusaha menyusun kata-kata, ia menatap Sasuke dari balik bahunya.

"Tidak." Suaranya terdengar dipaksakan. Sakura bahkan berusaha tersenyum, namun usahanya gagal. Bibir bawahnya bergetar menahan tangis.

"Lalu, kau mau kemana?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bahkan tak bisa memikirkan alasan lagi.

"Suatu tempat…"

"Apakah ada yang menyuruhmu pergi?"

Sakura merasakan tenggorokannya sakit. "Tidak." Ia kembali berbohong. Oh Tuhan, betapa menyakitkannya.

"Sakura."

Rasa sakit mulai menyerang hatinya. Ia menutup mata emeraldnya yang basah kemudian berkata lembut."Aku harus pergi."

"ZRASSHH" hujan turun semakin deras. Membasahi dua insan manusia.

"Lihat aku!" Sasuke mencengkram pundak Sakura, memaksanya menatap wajahnya.

Sasuke merasakan pundak Sakura bergetar.

"Jangan sentuh aku Uchiha-san!" Sakura menepis tangan Sasuke yang ada di pundaknya. Ia buru-buru mengelap air mata yang terus-terusan keluar dari mata emeraldnya, berharap Sasuke tidak melihatnya menangis. Bodoh.

"Sakura…"

"Kumohon hentikan." Bisik Sakura.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan sedih. Air hujan yang turun semakin deras menghalangi pandangannya.

"Pulanglah. Kau bisa sakit." Mata emerald Sakura melebar, mana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya kan? Namun, pada kenyataannya Sasuke memang mengkhawatirkannya.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Ia berbalik kembali meneruskan niatnya untuk pergi.

"Selamat tinggal."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau harus pergi? Apakah aku penyebabnya?" Sasuke merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Sakura merasa tubuhnya seakan membeku.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Dengan susah payah Sakura berusaha menggerakkan tangannya membentuk jurus berpindah tempat yang diajarkan Kakashi sewaktu ia masih genin dulu.

_Begitu jurus ini selesai, tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa menemukanku._

"Sakura tunggu!" Sasuke merasa khawatir begitu melihat Sakura mulai menggerakkan tangannya membentuk segel-segel aneh.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Sakura, mencegahnya untuk melanjutkan jurusnya.

"Uchiha-san," Sakura melepaskan tangan Sasuke, "Pulanglah. Karin-san pasti mengkhawatirkanmu"

"ZRASSHH" hujan turun tanpa henti.

"Ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu."

"Tidak. Aku harus pergi…"

"Sakura, ini sangat penting."

_Tidak! _

_Tidak!_

_Jangan sekarang!_

_Jangan buat aku berharap padamu lagi._

_Kumohon._

"Tidak…" Sakura melihat wajah Sasuke yang terlihat sedih. Rasa sakit kembali menyerangnya.

Namun ia berusaha untuk mengacuhkannya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, kemudian menghela napas panjang.

Sigh.

"Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Uchiha-san…"

Sesaat Sakura melihat ada kilat kemarahan yang melintas di mata onyx Sasuke. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Kau bersikap seakan kau tidak mengenalku!."

Mata emerald melebar.

_Sasuke-kun kumohon hentikan._

Ia berusaha bersikap seakan tak pernah mendengar apa-apa. Sakura mengencangkan pegangannya pada tas ranselnya.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau dengar!" Sakura menutup kedua telinganya kemudian berlari menjauhi Sasuke. _Jika aku mendengarnya mungkin niatku untuk pergi akan menghilang._

"Kuso! Dengarkan aku!" Sasuke mengejar Sakura. berusaha menangkap gadis itu.

"GREPP" Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Erat. Seakan tak ingin melepasnya lagi.

"Kau menyebalkan." Bisiknya di telinga Sakura. _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura._

Sakura menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan masa laluku." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. "Aku hanya peduli pada perasaanku saat ini."

Ia menghentikan perkataanya sesaat,sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Aku tidak peduli apa hubunganmu denganku dulu. Siapa kau bagiku dulu, itu tidak penting. Aku hanya melihatmu yang sekarang. Sejak aku datang ke Konoha aku selalu merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika melihatmu." _Kini aku tahu perasaan itu bernama, cinta._

"Sakura, kini aku tahu… gadis yang muncul dalam mimpiku setiap hari adalah dirimu." Sasuke mengecup pelan pipi kiri Sakura dari belakang, berbisik di telinganya "Sakura, aku…"

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Ia menolak untuk mendengar kata-kata Sasuke. Ia takut, jika mendengarnya maka ia akan kembali berharap. Seperti dulu. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Sakura membentuk segel dengan kedua tangannya. _Jangan katakan ini sekarang. Biarkan aku pergi, Sasuke-kun._

"Sayonara…" Suaranya terdengar pelan. "Sasuke-kun."

POOF

Sakura menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"SAKURA!!"

* * *

**Special Thank's to all readers who read and review this fic!!**

**Arigatou~!  
**


	15. Finding Our Happiness

--

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

--

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 15: Finding Our Happines**

"HUAHHH" Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Wah, hari yang indah!" Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit pagi hari yang terlihat indah, membentang luas diatasnya.

_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan._

_Dimanapun kau berada._

_Aku selalu berdoa untukmu._

Naruto berlari kecil di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Rambut kuning cerahnya bergoyang seirama langkahnya. Sesekali ia bersenandung riang. Sungguh kebalikan dengan apa yang ada di hatinya sekarang. Kesepian. Kehilangan. Patah hati.

Yah, semua orang di Konoha tahu, kalau saat ini Naruto sedang bersedih karena gadis yang disukainya selama bertahun-tahun, Haruno Sakura, pergi meninggalkannya. Tahu kalau Naruto masih mencintai gadis itu, tahu kalau sebenarnya ia tak rela menyerahkan gadis itu pada rival sejatinya, Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi ia berpura-pura telah melupakan gadis itu, berpura-pura bahagia.

Cih.

Bodoh.

Kenapa Kami-sama tak membiarkan seorang pun dari mereka bahagia?

Kenapa setelah mereka terlepas dari jerat lingkaran cinta tak berujung, mereka malah menjadi seperti ini?

Kenapa?

Muak dengan sandiwaranya, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menunduk menatap tanah. Rambut pirangnya menutupi sebagian wajah tampannya.

"TES" setitik air jatuh membasahi tanah.

Tangannya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya. Mata cerulean kini dibanjiri air mata. Giginya bergemeletuk. "Ugh, Sakura-chan…"

"Kenapa kau pergi dariku? Kenapa kau pergi dari Sasuke?" gumamnya lirih. "Kenapa kau membuat pengorbananku sia-sia?"

Tangannya mencengkram baju kaus hitam yang dipakainya. Mencengkram kaus yang melapisi dadanya. "Sakit… Sakura-chan. Disini sakit sekali."

"Setidaknya jika aku melihatmu bahagia bersama Sasuke, aku tidak akan sesakit ini." Bisiknya lemah.

"Ano, Uzumaki-san." Terdengar suara wanita yang terdengar asing di telinga Naruto, mengagetkannya.

"Ah!" Naruto tersentak kaget, berusaha mencari sumber suara. Ia menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajahnya dengan terburu-buru.

Ia melihat seorang wanita berseragam miko sedang memegang sapu lidi yang dipakainya untuk menyapu halaman kuil. Gadis itu berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas kuil, ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya lembut.

"Ah, eh?" Naruto baru menyadari kalau ia sudah berdiri cukup lama di depan kuil ini. Tampaknya pikirannya terlalu sibuk memikirkan Sakura hingga ia tak sadar kemana kakinya melangkah membawa dirinya. "Maaf, aku melamun." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya lalu tersenyum garing.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Kikyo tersenyum kecil. "Apa kau mau mampir sebentar?" tawarnya.

"Tentu saja." Bibir Naruto membentuk seulas senyum lebar. "Terima kasih." Ia melangkah memasuki halaman kuil.

"Sama-sama. Silakan masuk." Kikyo mempersilakan Naruto masuk.

Pandangan Naruto menangkap sebuah pohon bambu yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Pohon yang digunakan untuk menggantung permohonan setiap insan manusia yang berdoa di kuil ini, pohon Tanabata.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati pohon itu, matanya melihat kertas-kertas permohonan yang digantung disana.

"!!?" matanya melebar ketika ia melihat ada sebuah kertas permohonan yang bertuliskan namanya tergantung di dahan pohon itu. Tangannya meraih kertas itu.

**Aku ingin Naruto hidup bahagia.**

"Sakura-chan…" suaranya bergetar.

Menyadari perubahan sikap Naruto saat ia membaca kertas permohonan Sakura, Kikyo berjalan mendekati Naruto. Berdiri di sampingnya. "Kemarin Haruno-sama datang kesini." Ucapnya, yang sukses membuat Naruto tersentak.

"Ia berdoa cukup lama disini. Kupikir dia berdoa untuk dirinya sendiri karena ia terihat sangat serius saat itu." Lanjut Kikyo. "Tidak kusangka, ternyata ia berdoa untukmu."

"…" Naruto hanya mematung. Napasnya terasa sesak.

"Kau pastilah orang yang teramat spesial baginya." Kata-kata Kikyo ini sanggup membuatnya merasa semakin sesak.

"Dia selalu saja memikirkan orang lain lebih dari dirinya sendiri." Ucap Naruto pelan. Ia melepas pegangannya pada kertas permohonan Sakura yang masih tergantung di pohon tanabata. "Selalu saja…"

"Uzumaki-san, kenapa ucapanmu itu seakan Haruno-sama tidak akan kembali lagi kesini." Kikyo akhirnya menyadari arti dari perkataan-perkataan Naruto. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya seakan Sakura telah meninggalkannya selamanya.

"Miko-san, Sakura telah meninggalkan Konoha, dia takkan kembali lagi kesini." Jawab Naruto sedih.

"Ah, maaf. Kupikir dia hanya pergi sementara saja." Kikyo terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jangan dipikirkan." Ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke belakang kemudian berbalik. "Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa miko-san." Ia melambaikan tangan pada Kikyo beberapa kali.

"Sampai jumpa. Uzumaki-san."

-

-

-

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata bergumam pelan ketika melihat Naruto sedang bersandar di pohon sakura yang cukup besar terletak di tengah-tengah padang rumput. Tangan kirinya memegang kotak bento yang dia buat untuk Naruto. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang jimat yang diberikan Sakura padanya.

"_Kuserahkan sahabatku yang bodoh itu padamu."_

"_Dia tidak akan tahu bila kau tidak mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya."_

"_Berjuanglah Hinata. Aku mendukungmu."_

Seakan mendapatkan kekuatan, Hinata melangkah mendekati Naruto. Tangannya menggenggam jimat dengan erat.

"Terima kasih Sakura… kini aku takkan ragu lagi." Ucapnya pelan. Ada kilat keberanian melintas di mata lavendernya.

Hinata berjalan ke arah Naruto. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Naruto. "Naruto-kun" panggilnya pelan. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat lembut.

"Ah, Hinata…" seakan baru menyadari keberadaan Hinata, ia menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Naruto-kun… ano…" wajah Hinata memerah, gawat! penyakit gugupnya kembali menyerang dirinya. Suaranya seakan tertahan. Tenggorokannya tercekat. "Ano… eeto… sono… uhh…" hanya gumaman tak jelas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

_Ayolah Hinata, kau pasti bisa!_

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata?" Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan perkataan Hinata. Ia menatap mata lavender Hinata lembut. Alhasil wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat. Naruto khawatir Hinata akan pingsan tak lama lagi, seperti yang biasa terjadi bila Hinata berbicara padanya saat genin dulu. Entah apa yang menyebabkan gadis cantik satu ini seperti itu, Naruto pun tidak tahu.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto merasa khawatir. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya di kening Hinata. Menyebabkan wajah Hinata semakin merah.

"A-aku ti-tidak apa-apa." Mata lavender Hinata berusaha menghindari mata cerulean Naruto. "Ano…"

"_Kalau kau tidak mengatakan padanya, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu!"_

"Ya?"

"Aku membuat bento untukmu… maukah kau memakannya?" akhirnya Hinata mengatakan sesuatu. Tangannya memegang kotak bento, menyerahkannya pada Naruto. _Tunggu! Bukan ini kan yang mau kukatakan? Aku harus bilang kalau aku menyukainya. Tapi, kenapa sulit sekali? Oh kami-sama berikan aku kekuatan._

"Waah! Sepertinya enak! Kucoba ya?" Naruto membuka kotak yang ada di tangannya lalu mengambil sumpit dan mulai menyantap makanan yang ada di dalamnya. "ITADAKIMASU!" serunya ceria.

Hinata hanya mengamatinya dalam diam, menantikan bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah makan bento buatannya. Enakkah? Tidak enakkah? Itulah yang terus bermunculan di kepalanya.

"Hua! Enak sekali Hinata!!! Kau pandai memasak ya!" Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Suatu saat nanti kau pasti jadi istri yang baik. Beruntung sekali orang yang jadi suamimu." Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Aku berharap orang itu adalah kau, Naruto-kun." Bisik Hinata pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ha? Kau bilang apa? Aku tidak dengar."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, menyesali kebodohannya karena tak dapat mengontrol kata-katanya. Beruntung Naruto tak mendengar. Eh! Tunggu! bukankah dia datang untuk menyatakan cinta? Bukankah dia akan menepati janjinya dengan Sakura?

_Kau bodoh Hinata!_

_Kau pengecut!_

Mata lavender Hinata membulat. Menyesali kenapa dirinya begitu pengecut. Kenapa ia tak sekuat Sakura? tak seberani Sakura? kini ia tahu kenapa Naruto begitu mencintai Sakura. Sakura, dia sangat berani dan kuat.

"Uhh…"

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir melihat Hinata yang sedang berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Yang terlihat di matanya hanyalah, Hinata yang terlihat tidak sehat. Hinata seakan berbicara sendirian dengan hatinya sendiri. Aneh.

"Naruto-kun… ano… sebenarnya…" Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan untuk mengatasi rasa takutnya.

_Kau harus berani Hinata._

_Kau harus kuat._

_Katakan padanya kalau kau mencintainya._

"Hmm?" Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menebak pikiran Hinata. Ia masih terus menunggu kata-kata keluar dari mulut gadis itu sembari memasukkan makanan dengan sumpit ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Akhirnya tiga kata yang dipendam Hinata selama bertahun-tahun meluncur sendirinya dari mulutnya.

"Eh!!" Naruto tersentak kaget. "UHUK." Ia tersedak makanan yang sedang ia makan. Naruto buru-buru mengambil air minum kemudian meminumnya. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya agar makanan tidak tersangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun?" kali ini Hinata mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto masih berusaha menelan sisa-sisa makanan yang tersangkut di tenggorokannya. "Tadi kau bilang apa Hinata?" Naruto berusaha memastikan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengulang kata-katanya tanpa keraguan. Ia menatap dalam mata cerulean Naruto.

"Uh, maaf. Apakah kau serius Hinata?" Naruto masih tak bisa membayangkan kalau Hinata mengatakan suka padanya.

"Tentu saja." Hinata menjawab dengan mantap. Seakan hari ini ia bukanlah dirinya sendiri. Bukan Hinata yang selalu dipenuhi oleh keraguan.

"Ah, aku benar-benar kaget." Naruto berusaha tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai terasa berat.

"Maaf… maaf sudah membuatmu kaget." Hinata terlihat kecewa. _Aku sudah tahu, hasilnya akan seperti ini._

"Um…" gumam Naruto. Kini wajahnyalah yang memerah. "Kau mau aku menjadi pacarmu?"

_Bolehkah aku melupakan cintaku padamu Sakura-chan? _

_Bolehkah aku membuka hatiku pada orang lain?_

"…" semburat merah kembali muncul di wajah cantiknya. _Ah, perkiraanku salah. Aduh, bagaimana ini aku senang sekali. Ia memintaku jadi pacarnya?_.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hmm… baiklah. Mulai hari ini kau adalah pacarku. Hinata-chan." Naruto nyengir. Hinata tersentak ketika mendengar sufiks –chan pada namanya. Selama ini sufiks itu hanya Naruto berikan bagi Sakura. ia benar-benar senang saat ini.

"Bento ini enak sekali." Naruto kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makannya. Ia mendongak menatap mata lavender Hinata kemudian tersenyum. "Maukah kau membuatkan ini untukku setiap hari?"

"Tentu saja." Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan membuatnya untukmu. Selamanya."

"Terima kasih." Naruto memejamkan matanya kembali teringat pesan yang Sakura berikan padanya.

_**Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri**_**.**

_Sepertinya aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaanku sendiri. _

_Terima kasih Sakura-chan. Berkat doamu, kebahagiaanku datang dengan sendirinya._

_Terima kasih._

_Kini giliran aku yang akan mendoakanmu._

_Semoga kau juga menemukan kebahagiaanmu._

_Sakura-chan…_

-

-

-

-

Seorang pria tampan berambut hitam berdiri di tepi danau, memandangi bayangannya sendiri di permukaan air.

_Sakura…_

Tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal.

_Maafkan aku…_

Langit biru cerah membentang luas di atas pemuda itu. Menerangi relung hatinya yang dipenuhi kegelapan.

"Sasuke!" Karin berlari menghampiri Sasuke. "Akhirnya kutemukan." Napasnya terengah-engah.

"Pulanglah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Ia masih saja memandangi ceminan dirinya di permukaan air.

"Huaa! Kau ini masih saja dingin." Protes Karin.

"Huh." Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Karin. Tatapan matanya terlihat bosan. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celana hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Aku cuma ingin memberikanmu ini." Tangannya mengangkat sebuah kunci berlambang kipas. Lambang klan Uchiha.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. _Kenapa rasanya begitu familiar?_

"Kunci untuk menggali kembali masa lalumu yang terkubur itu." Jawab Karin. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya, berusaha menatap mata onyx Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Perkataan Naruto waktu itu menyadarkanku." Karin tersenyum, rambut merahnya berkibar tertiup angin.

"Ha?" Sasuke semakin tidak mengerti maksud gadis berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan. Terimalah." Ia menyerahkan kunci yang ada di tangannya pada Sasuke. "Datanglah ke Uchiha mansion yang ada di sudut kota Konoha. Gunakan kunci ini untuk membuka pintu yang ada di ruangan bawah tanah." Jelas Karin.

"Darimana kau tahu semua ini?" Sasuke tidak habis pikir, kenapa Karin jauh lebih mengetahui tentang masa lalunya daripada dirinya sendiri?

"Selama berada disini aku mencari tahu tentang masa lalumu." Kali ini suara Karin terdengar sedih. "Selama ini aku takut, bila kau mengingat masa lalumu kembali kau pasti akan meninggalkanku." Perkataannya terhenti sesaat. "Sekarang aku tidak takut lagi." Ia kembali tersenyum. "Aku sudah memikirkan, apa gunanya jika kau berada di sampingku tapi hatimu tidak? Sejak awal aku melihat gadis itu, aku tahu. Hatimu hanya untuknya. Bukan untukku."

"…"

"Jadi, sudah kuputuskan." Karin menarik napas panjang. Berusaha berkata-kata. Menahan dirinya agar tak menangis. "Aku akan melepaskanmu."

"Karin…"

"Mulai hari ini aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun denganmu." Kini air mata benar-benar jatuh dari matanya. Suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Nah, sekarang pergilah. Ambil kembali masa lalumu." Karin berusaha tersenyum. "Carilah dia. Cari gadis yang kau cintai itu." Ia menghapus air matanya.

"Hn… terima kasih." Sasuke berkata pelan. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Karin di belakangnya.

"Selamat tinggal. Sasuke." Karin menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh.

"KRASAK" terdengar daun-daun bergemerisik.

"Keluarlah, Naruto. Aku sudah tahu kau ada disitu." Seru Karin. Matanya menatap kearah pohon sakura yang sedang mekar di tepi danau.

"Ah haha, ternyata ketahuan juga ya?" Naruto melompat turun. Ia tertawa garing, tangannya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dasar tukang intip!" Umpat Karin. Ia menatap Naruto kesal.

"Gomen, gomen." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku tadi sedang mencari Sasuke, lalu ketika aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, tanpa sadar aku malah bersembunyi disini." Naruto berusaha menjelaskan.

"Uhh!" Karin masih terlihat kesal.

"Iya, maaf. Maaf." Naruto masih terlihat bersalah.

"Hei, Naruto." Karin kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada permukaan danau. "Apakah tindakanku ini benar?"

"Eh?" Naruto sedikit kaget mendengar kata-kata Karin. Pandangannya melembut.

"Hm…" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Karin. Menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya. "Tanya saja pada hatimu sendiri."

Karin ikut mendudukkan dirinya. Ia memainkan permukaan air danau dengan jari telunjuknya. Membuat gelombang kecil di atasnya. "Aku tidak tahu tindakanku ini benar atau tidak. Tapi, entah kenapa perasaanku rasanya lega sekali. Seakan ringan tanpa beban."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas diatasnya. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Entahlah. Tapi mungkin aku akan kembali ke Oto-gakure." Karin bangkit dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan mencari cinta yang baru. Seperti yang kau lakukan, Naruto."

"??" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Karin. Ia menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau sudah menemukannya kan? Aku sudah tahu kau berpacaran dengan gadis pemalu itu." Karin tertawa kecil. "Kalian benar-benar pasangan yang aneh ya? Aku tidak habis pikir, apa yang gadis itu sukai darimu sampai dia tergila-gila begitu?"

"Hmph." Wajah Naruto memerah. Ia menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil.

"Hahaha." Karin tertawa kecil. _Suatu saat nanti aku akan menemukan cinta yang baru. Suatu saat nanti akan ada orang yang mencintaiku apa adanya._

-TSUZUKU-


	16. The End

Gomen ya lama banget nih updatenya, saya sibuk banget dengan berbagai kegiatan kampus dan berbagai hal lainnya. Semoga saja chapter terakhir Endless Memories ini bisa memuaskan kalian semua. Makasih buat yang udah setia nungguin Endless Memories.

Oh ya hanya sekedar cuap-cuap sedikit.

Saya kaget banget pas online ffn akhir-akhir ini, banyak banget fic SasuSaku rated M. Hahaha entah kenapa saya senang. Habisnya waktu jaman dulu saya eksis dif fn fic SasuSaku rated M yang berbahasa Indonesia cuman dua buah saja. Kalau mau baca rated M, saya mainnya ke English fic terus.

Tapi saya sendiri sepertinya belum mau bikin rated M karena jujur saja saya belum siap. Hm mungkin setelah menyiapkan diri saya akan menaikkan rated Ore no Hana menjadi rated M. Yah, soalnya saya berencana pada update-an chapter Ore no Hana berikutnya saya akan menceritakan masa lalu Sakura. Tidak mungkin kan saya menceritakan masa lalu pahit Sakura yang bias bikin dia sampai menderita kelainan psikologis hanya dengan rated T? mau tidak mau pasti akan ada adegan "rape" dan bloody scene.

Saran dan kritik kalian saya terima dengan lapang dada. Flame juga saya terima asalkan tidak hanya menghujat saja tetapi juga memberikan kritik yang membangun. Review kalian saya tunggu…

Arigatou Gozaimasu…

#Maaf sama readers yang sudah menunggu sekuel dari fic ini... mungkin jika saya memiliki waktu dan tidak terkena writer block saya akan buat sekuelnya...

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku

Original Story: Mr Endlessly by angel-puppeteer

* * *

**Endless Memories**

_Rewritten by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 16: The End**

_**3 years after.**_

Mata emerald Sakura tertumbuk pada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terletak di depan pintu apartemennya. Kotak itu berwarna merah muda dengan pita merah besar yang menghiasinya. Di atasnya ada secarik kertas bertuliskan "To Haruno Sakura"

Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu membungkukkan badannya untuk mengambil kotak misterius yang ada di hadapannya. Membuka pintu apartemennya perlahan lalu meletakkan kotak itu di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ia menutup pintu kemudian menarik pita besar yang membungkus kotak misterius itu.

Matanya melebar ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia tertawa kecil ketika mengambil sebuah surat dari dalam kotak itu. Sebuah surat yang ditulis dengan tulisan yang acak-acakan jika saja ia bukan sahabatnya sejak kecil ia tidak akan bisa membaca surat _ajaib_ itu. Surat dari Naruto, sahabat terbaiknya.

_Si bodoh itu sama sekali tidak berubah..._

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Entah kenapa rasa lelah yang mengganggunya sedari tadi mendadak menghilang ketika melihat sebuah surat dari sahabatnya itu.

**Sakura-chan, apa kabar? **

**Aku rindu sekali padamu. Benar-benar membutuhkan usaha yang keras untuk menemukan alamatmu. Kau itu pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa padaku sih..! Dasar...**

**Oh ya, Tsunade-baachan kerepotan mengurusi rumah sakit tanpamu. Sampai saat ini dia belum berhasil menemukan dokter sepintar dan sebaik dirimu Sakura-chan. **

**Hei, kapan kau mau kembali ke Konoha? Kami semua merindukanmu.**

**Sakura-chan, tahu tidak? Aku sudah menjadi Hokage, hehe akhirnya cita-citaku tercapai.**

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Syukurlah..." gumamnya. Ia tahu, sejak mereka masih berada di akademi Naruto telah bercita-cita untuk menjadi Hokage. Cita-cita yang dulu sempat dianggap konyol oleh banyak orang. Saat itu, Naruto hanyalah seorang bocah tengil yang hobi berbuat onar. Siapa sangka, sekarang ia menjadi ninja yang sangat hebat dan bahkan diberi kepercayaan untuk menjadi Hokage.

Mata Sakura tiba-tiba tertuju pada sebuah foto yang ada di belakang surat itu. Foto sebuah keluarga yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan ia mengenali siapa yang ada di foto itu... Naruto, Hinata dan tentu saja anak laki-laki mereka.

**Aku sudah menikah dengan Hinata-chan sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Beberapa bulan setelah kau pergi, aku melamarnya. Aku sudah mengikuti saranmu Sakura-chan. Aku sudah mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri dan akhirnya aku menemukannya. Bagaimana dengan dirimu Sakura-chan? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?**

Sakura memejamkan matanya sesaat. Ia mengingat berbagai hal yang telah didapatkannya di Tokyo. Teman-teman yang selalu mendukungnya, karir yang sukses, kepercayaan pasien, materi dan berbagai hal lainnya. Namun, entah kenapa hidupnya masih terasa ada yang kurang. Entahlah apa itu... mungkin saja itu adalah cinta. Sejak cinta pertamanya kandas dengan mengenaskan, Sakura memutuskan untuk tidak mau lagi jatuh cinta. Ia tahu, bagaimana rasa sakit yang harus ditanggungnya jika hal itu terjadi dan ia tidak mau lagi mengambil risiko.

Ia hanya tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama, Naruto..."

**Sakura-chan, aku ingin memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Bukalah segel yang ada di dalam kotak ini.**

"Ulang tahun?" Sakura sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya. Ia melihat ke kalender yang terpampang di belakangnya. Astaga! Saking sibuknya bekerja ia sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Di kalender itu tertera dengan jelas tanggal 28 Maret yang dilingkari dengan spidol berwarna merah. Sebenarnya sejak ia memutuskan untuk pindah dari Konoha, ia tidak pernah lagi peduli pada hari ulang tahunnya sendiri. Siapa sangka pada ulang tahunnya yang ke 26 ini ia mendapatkan kado dari sahabat baiknya. Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan kado apa yang diberikan Naruto untuknya.

Sakura membuka segel yang ada di dalam kotak pemberian Naruto. Hampir saja ia lupa bagaimana cara membuka segelnya, selama ia menjadi dokter di Tokyo, ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan jutsu apapun. Bahkan ia sengaja meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai kunoichi medis dulu.

Ia membentuk tangannya untuk membuka segel ninja yang ada di dalamnya. Berharap tidak lupa bagaimana mengeluarkan jutsu pembuka segel ninja. "KAI!" serunya.

TRAKK

Dari dalam kotak pink itu keluar asap tebal berwarna putih. Sakura segera membuka pintu apartemennya agar asapnya segera keluar. "Uhuk uhuk" dengan sedikit terbatuk ia mengamati sebuah kotak ramen yang besarnya seperti lemari pakaian miliknya muncul dari balik asap putih.

"Dasar Naruto bodoh!" Sakura pura-pura kesal. Ia menarik sepucuk surat yang ada di atas kotak ramen raksasa itu kemudian membacanya.

**Bagaimana? Kau suka kan? Ramen instan ini cukup untuk persediaan satu tahun lho Sakura-chan!**

"Suka apanya? Kau ini mau membunuhku ya? Mana mungkin aku makan ramen instan selama satu tahun?" gerutu Sakura. Walaupun ia sebenarnya agak senang juga dikirimi barang aneh seperti ini.

Sakura membuka kotak ramen raksasa itu dan menemukan barang-barang lain selain ramen di dalamnya.

Ternyata bukan hanya Naruto saja yang mengiriminya hadiah ulang tahun.

Sakura tersenyum kecil.

_Teman-teman..._

Pertama adalah hadiah dari sahabat kecilnya. Ino.

Sakura mengambil sehelai gaun strapless berwarna biru langit. Di bagian dadanya ada manik-manik berbentuk bunga mawar berwarna biru tua. Gaun itu memiliki banyak renda sehingga membuatnya makin terlihat manis.

**Hey forehead! **

**Selamat ulang tahun! Bagaimana? Kau sudah menikah belum? Sudah ya? Pasti suamimu tampan ya...**

**Oh ya aku dan Shikamaru sudah menikah.**

_Yokatta..._

_Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Ino-chan._

Sakura memejamkan matanya sedikit mengingat kejadian ketika Shikamaru datang meminta maaf padanya.

"_Tiga tahun yang lalu, Uchiha Sasuke mengirim timnya kembali karena aku."_

"_Jika dia tidak menyelamatkanmu, mungkin saja kau sudah mati sekarang." Sakura memotong._

"…_!" Mata Shikamaru membelalak._

"_Dan mungkin saja Ino akan sama sepertiku. "_

"…_Sakura."_

"Syukurlah kau bahagia Ino, syukurlah kau tidak berakhir sepertiku."

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian segera melanjutkan membaca surat yang diterimanya dari Ino.

**Aku tidak tahu berapa ukuran tubuhmu, jadi aku memilih yang ukurannya sama denganku saja. Kuharap kau tidak bertambah gendut selama berada disana. **

_Dasar Ino-pig! Aku sama sekali tidak bertambah gendut!_

**Kau harus memakainya ya! Kalau tidak, aku akan menulis namamu di Jigoku-tsushin dan menyuruh Jigoku Shoujo untuk menyeretmu ke neraka. **

_Hahaha sejak kapan kau berteman dengan Jigoku Shoujo?_

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. Ia segera mencoba mengenakan gaun yang diberikan Ino. Sakura mengamati dirinya sendiri di cermin. Gaun itu benar-benar pas dengannya. Warna biru langit yang lembut sangat cocok dipadukan dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus. Rambut pink yang panjangnya hanya sebahu membuatnya terlihat _fresh_. Sakura memang tidak berniat untuk memanjangkan rambutnya kembali seperti dulu. Entah apa penyebabnya.

Mata hijau emeraldnya membelalak ketika melihat barang apa saja yang masih tersisa di kotak ramen itu. Ia membukanya satu per satu kemudian tersenyum simpul.

Sebuah buku kedokteran yang tebalnya lebih dari 2000 halaman dari Neji dan Tenten.

Sebuah training suit aneh berwarna hijau dari Lee. (Saat menerima ini Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut)

Sebuah alat pemanggang yakiniku dari Chouji.

Sebuah papan shogi dari Shikamaru. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, ia tak habis pikir bagaimana Shikamaru bisa bertahan memainkan permainan otak yang membosankan ini? Sakura segera meletakkan papan shogi itu di sampingnya dan kembali membuka barang yang ada di dalam kotak ramen Naruto.

Sebuah...

Apa?

Tangannya menarik sebuah buku berwarna oranye. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya ketika membaca judul depan buku itu.

**Icha Icha Paradise! New edition!**

_Pasti ini dari Kakashi-sensei!_

_Kakashi-sensei hentai!_ Sakura melempar novel hentai buatan Jiraiya itu ke sembarang arah. Sedikit kesal karena senseinya yang _pervert _ itu ternyata tidak berubah sama sekali.

Sakura kembali memeriksa isi kotak ramen itu. Ternyata banyak sekali kejutan yang ia dapatkan dari kotak ajaib milik Naruto ini.

Tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika meraih sebuah jimat berwarna merah terselip di balik tutup kotak ramen. Ya, benar. Itu jimat yang ia berikan pada Hinata saat hendak meninggalkan Konoha. Jimat keberuntungan yang didapatkannya di kuil.

**Aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaanku bersama Naruto. Kukembalikan jimat ini padamu Sakura-chan. Semoga jimat ini membawa kebahagiaan untukmu.**

Sakura mendekap jimatnya erat. _Arigatou Hinata-chan... _tanpa sadar ada setetes air mata yang mengalir di sudut pipinya. Ia segera mengelapnya dengan menggunakan jarinya. Terharu dengan semua perhatian teman-temannya.

Mata hijaunya kembali tertumbuk pada sebuah kotak kayu kecil. Kotak yang telah dikuburnya di _makam Sasuke_. Kenangan yang telah dikuburnya dalam-dalam kini kembali lagi.

"_Naruto… aku tidak mengerti! Katakan padaku!" Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto. "Tenanglah, sekarang katakan padaku… __Dimana__ Sasuke?"_

"_Sakura…chan…" Naruto menatap mata hijau Sakura. Air mata berjatuhan dari matanya."Dia… dia sudah meninggal."_

Sakura memejamkan mata emeraldnya perlahan. Berbagai ingatan kembali mengalir memenuhi kepalanya.

"_Dia__… dia__ pasti hanya seseorang yang terlihat mirip seperti... Sasuke-kun."_

_Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan?"_

_Sakura membeku dan kembali melihat ke arahnya. Suara seperti Sasuke-kun... wajah yang mirip seperti Sasuke-kun... mata seperti Sasuke-kun... _

"_Hmm kau tanya kenapa aku tidak kembali ke sini?" _

"_Aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu__."_

Tanpa sadar, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha melupakan kenangan menyakitkan ini, tetap saja kenangan-kenangan itu kembali datang memenuhi kepalanya. Setiap hari ia berusaha keras membuat dinding pertahanan agar hatinya tidak lemah lagi. Agar tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melukai hatinya. Namun, sepertinya dinding yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya itu kembali runtuh hanya dengan melihat kotak kayu penuh kenangan yang telah dikuburnya dalam-dalam kembali lagi ke hadapannya.

"_Menjauhlah dariku._"

"_Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu."_

"_Aku tidak merasakan hubungan apapun denganmu."_

"_Kau memang tidak merasakannya… tapi di suatu tempat, entah dimana. Ada orang yang sangat ingin diingat olehmu."_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangannya yang gemetar membuka kotak kenangannya dengan perlahan. Air matanya kembali jatuh ketika ia melihat sebuah foto. Foto tim tujuh. Foto kenangannya bersama dengan ketiga orang yang sangat berarti di dalam hidupnya.

"_Seandainya saja aku dapat memutar waktu."_

"_Semoga tanpa diriku, kau bisa bahagia. Sasuke-kun."_

"_Uchiha-san… ada apa dengan mataku?"_

"…_Itu adalah mata dari seorang gadis yang selalu muncul di mimpiku setiap malam."_

"_Tidak. Itu bukan kebetulan."_

"_Gadis itu adalah kau."_

_Jika kau berpikir kau berhasil membohongiku, kau benar-benar bodoh Haruno._

"_Untukmu."_

"_Ah? Eh, jangan… sebaiknya kau berikan itu pada tunanganmu."_

"_Hn… ternyata kau menyukai kalung ini kan?"_

Sakura meraba sebuah kalung berliontin bintang yang masih terpasang di lehernya. Ia tersenyum pahit. "Ya, aku menyukainya. Sasuke…"

"_Sakura-san… aku ingin…"_

"_Kau menghilang dari kehidupan Sasuke."_

Sakura menggenggam erat liontin yang ada di lehernya. Mata hijaunya kembali mengabut.

"_Kenapa kau selalu berusaha lari dariku?"_

"_KARENA AKU MENCINTAIMU!"_

"_Dan… dan melihatmu hanya akan membuatku sakit."_

"_Jangan sentuh aku Uchiha-san!"_

"_Sakura…"_

"_Ada yang perlu kukatakan padamu." _

"_Tidak. Aku harus pergi…"_

"_Jangan buat aku berharap padamu lagi"._

"_Aku tidak peduli dengan masa laluku." _

"_Aku hanya peduli pada perasaanku saat ini."_

"_Sakura, kini aku tahu… gadis yang muncul dalam mimpiku setiap hari adalah dirimu."_

"_Sakura… aku…"_

"_Jangan katakan ini sekarang, Sasuke-kun."_

"_Semuanya sudah terlambat."_

"_Sayonara… Sasuke-kun"_

Kabut di mata emerald Sakura makin tebal. Ia mengelap matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika membaca tulisan yang ada di dasar kotak kenangan itu. Ada secarik kertas dengan tulisan kanji berwana hitam di atasnya. Tulisan yang sangat dikenalnya sewaktu di akademi dulu.

**Temui aku di taman.**

Sebuah kalimat yang singkat, jelas dan padat. Sakura menggenggam kertas itu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Mengelap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya, membuatnya kembali terlihat normal seakan ia tidak pernah menangis tadi. Ia masih mengenakan gaun biru pemberian Ino. Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya dengan perlahan. Ia menghela napas beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang terletak tak begitu jauh dari apartemennya.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke-san"

Seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam membalikkan tubuhnya menatap ke sumber suara. Ia mengenakan kaus hitam berkerah tinggi dengan lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Lambang klan yang selalu saja dibanggakannya setiap saat. Celana jins berwarna hitam semakin mempergagah penampilannya.

Mata onyxnya menangkap mata emerald yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hn…"

"Cuaca malam ini bagus ya? Padahal kupikir akan ada hujan besar tadi." Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke hanya mengernyit mendengar basa-basi aneh yang keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sedikit heran dengan perubahan nada bicaranya. Tak ada keraguan lagi dalam nada bicaranya seakan ia hanyalah seorang kenalan yang baru saja bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke-san?" Tanya Sakura ringan ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku taman. Sementara Sasuke hanya bersandar pada tiang lampu hias yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau sendiri, Bagaimana?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balik bertanya. Angin berhembus memainkan rambut ravennya.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura singkat. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Sudah lama ya Sasuke-san…"

Entah kenapa setiap kali Sakura menyebut dirinya Sasuke-san, Sasuke merasa hatinya berdesir. Selama berada di Konoha memang Sakura memanggilnya dengan Uchiha-san, namun Sasuke tahu kalau itu hanyalah alasan Sakura untuk menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin karena saat itu ia sedang berhubungan dengan Karin. Namun, saat ini kata-kata itu seakan terdengar biasa saja. Normal. Justru itu yang malah membuat Sasuke merasa semakin tidak enak.

"Oh ya, kemana Karin-san? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya berusaha mencari sosok Karin namun gagal. Ia sedikit heran, biasanya Karin selalu saja mengikuti kemana pun Sasuke pergi. Yah, saat itu ia agak cemburu juga.

"Dia berada di Oto-gakure." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Eh? Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Dia sudah menikah dengan teman kecilnya yang bernama Suigetsu."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. Ia tersentak kaget mendengar berita ini. Ia tak menyangka kalau Karin akan menikah dengan orang selain Sasuke.

"HEE?!"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Kupikir, kalaupun ia menikah ia pasti akan menikah denganmu, Sasuke-san." Sakura memainkan jemarinya.

"Hn…" Sasuke memejamkan mata onyxnya perlahan. "Sayang sekali tebakanmu salah."

"Hahaha" Sakura hanya tertawa garing. Berusaha untuk kembali mencairkan suasana yang sempat tidak enak tadi.

"Kau banyak berubah jika dibandingkan saat masih berada di akademi dulu."

Sakura kembali tersentak kaget mendengar hal ini. "Ingatanmu sudah kembali?" tanyanya kaget.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku mau kehilangan ingatan selamanya?"

"Hmm… yokatta…" Sakura tersenyum simpul "Syukurlah…"

"Sakura…"

"Ya, ada apa kau memanggilku ke taman malam-malam begini Sasuke-san?" Sakura seakan bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

"Sakura, aku mencintaimu"

Sesaat Sasuke melihat banyak emosi yang melintas di mata hijau Sakura. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum berkata lagi. "Ya, inilah yang ingin kukatakan sewaktu kau pergi dari Konoha."

"Jangan katakan hal ini sekarang Sasuke." Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain berusaha menghindari tatapan Sasuke. "Semuanya sudah terlambat sekarang."

"Jadi…" Sasuke memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sakura. Ia mengangkat dagu Sakura, menatap dalam mata emerald gadis itu. "Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Sakura merasa hatinya bergejolak. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke dari dagunya. Bangkit dari duduknya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sasuke. "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Mengingat bagaimana hari-hari yang dilaluinya, selama ini ia selalu berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan urusan Rumah Sakit. Dia berpikir bila dirinya sibuk dengan urusan lain, ia akan melupakan cintanya pada Sasuke. Hari demi hari dialuinya begitu saja. Usahanya selama ini sepertinya tidak sepenuhnya gagal. Buktinya ia bahkan bisa berbicara selancar ini dengan Sasuke. Saat ia masih mencintai Sasuke hingga selalu memikirkannya setiap malam, saat debaran itu sempat menggila di hatinya ketika ia masih berusia dua belas tahun, ia tidak pernah bisa berbicara tanpa gemetar.

"Hn… sou ka?" Sasuke melangkah mendekati Sakura. Menarik lengannya hingga tubuh mereka bertemu. Mata onyxnya menatap _desperate _ke mata emerald Sakura. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mencintaiku lagi?" bisiknya. Suaranya terdengar sendu.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari dekapan Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku Sasuke."

Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya. Ia memandang Sakura dengan tatapan sedih. "Maaf."

Sakura sedikit kaget ketika mendengar kata maaf keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia berusaha terlihat biasa, membuat suaranya senormal mungkin agar Sasuke tidak menyadari kekagetannya. "Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi… bagaimana?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul. "Kau harus berusaha keras untuk membuatku kembali mencintaimu, Sasuke-san."

"Hn… aku akan membuatmu kembali mencintaiku dalam waktu dekat." Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Sakura. Mendekatkan wajahnya hingga ia hanya berada 10 cm dari wajah Sakura. Sakura hanya memekik kaget akibat _serangan_ yang tiba-tiba ini.

Sasuke tidak memedulikan Sakura yang berusaha berontak. Ia mencium bibir Sakura dengan perlahan. Membiarkan sensasi yang timbul segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Akhirnya Sakura berhenti memberontak, ia melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke. Ia memejamkan mata emeraldnya berusaha menikmati sensasi aneh yang mulai menyerangnya. Sasuke hanya semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Beberapa menit kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sakura.

Seringai muncul di bibirnya. "Hn, sepertinya kau menyukainya."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. _  
_

"Kau pikir hanya dengan berhasil menciumku seperti tadi, aku akan mencintaimu seperti dulu lagi?"

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Lalu?"

"Lihat saja nanti, aku pasti akan merebut hatimu kembali Haruno-sama." Nada bicara Sasuke terdengar menantang.

"Hn… atau lebih baik jika aku memanggilmu Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku akan mengganti nama keluargamu dalam waktu dekat."

"Dan, saat itu aku pasti akan membuatmu memanggilku _Sasuke-kun _lagi. Hm atau lebih bagus jika _Sasuke-koi_?" Nada bicaranya terdengar penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Wah, sepertinya kau percaya diri sekali." Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. Sedikit geli mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Ia bahkan hampir tertawa mendengar _lamaran _Sasuke yang lebih terdengar seperti ajakan bertarung. Padahal dari kata-katanya Sasuke sedang mengajaknya menikah kan?

_Tipikal Sasuke…_

_Haha apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih romantis, Sasuke-kun?_

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Sasuke. Ia melambaikan tangan pada pemuda raven itu. "Selamat berjuang Uchiha-san"

Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung di belakangnya.

_Sasuke-kun…_

Senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya.

_Aku pasti akan dengan mudah jatuh ke dalam pesonanya lagi._

_Ya, aku tahu itu._

-OWARI-

* * *

Sekuel mungkin akan segera saya tulis... tapi entah kapan haha.

Akhir kata terima kasih buat yang sudah mau membaca fanfic ini dari awal sampai akhir.

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


End file.
